Mission: Destroy Voldemort
by wicl93
Summary: Voldemort's body may be dead, but he still has Horcruxes. Harry has to find them, while training to be shinobi and learning to be a wizard Lord, not to mention classes and Draco. Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke have to deal with pregnancy and parenthood... Will they all be able to handle everything? WARNINGS: SasuNaru, Drarry, HarryxDraco, SuiKarin, RonxHermione, explicit yaoi, mpreg
1. 1 - Harry Returns

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback_**

**Thoughts within a flashback**

SUMMARY: Voldemort's body may be dead, but he still has Horcruxes. Harry has to find them, while training to be shinobi and learning to be a wizard Lord, not to mention classes and Draco. Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke have to deal with pregnancy and parenthood... Will they all be able to handle everything?

WARNINGS: SasuNaru, Drarry, HarryxDraco, SuiKarin, RonxHermione, explicit yaoi, mpreg

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, they are the property of J. K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto respectively

* * *

In a spacious room of a large manor, a young blond man was pacing back and forth, waiting for something. It was around 9.30 in the evening, and he was the only one in the house still awake, despite the fact that it was not actually that late. As the young man paused and sighed to himself, hoping that he wouldn't have to wait for much longer, he heard a 'whoosh' from somewhere behind him. He turned abruptly to see another young man, about the same age as him, but with much darker hair and tanned skin to his own pale complexion. He practically jumped at the dark-haired young man, his companion's arms wrapping tightly around him, before the other young man whispered in the blond's ear:

"Missed you, Draco."

"I missed you too, Harry", Draco replied, pulling back from a hug to press his lips against Harry's, pushing himself so hard against the other man that he half-expected Harry to fall over. Fortunately, Harry was more than capable of handling his boyfriend's strength, and easily held him close while Draco tried to push himself impossibly closer. They were interrupted by a short hoot from behind them, and broke apart to look down at where Hedwig sat in her cage, which had appeared on the floor beside Harry, along with his backpack.

"You didn't take much then", Draco commented.

"I was training for most of the summer, I didn't really have time to do much else", Harry replied. "And I knew I wouldn't, so I only took what I needed."

"What about clothes?"

"I got new ones while I was there, I only changed back into this to come back here", Harry replied. Draco looked at what Harry was wearing, the old t-shirt and jeans which he knew were hand-me-downs from Harry's (supposed) cousin.

"I guess you would have worn clothes like those shinobi", Draco joked.

"Shinobi tend to dress differently from each other, based on their own preferences and what suits their powers, as long as you wear your hitai-ate it doesn't really matter."

"Er – what?"

"This", Harry said, going to his backpack and pulling out a strip of fabric with a metal plate embedded in it. "The symbol represents the village."

"Yeah, most of those ones from before wore one on their heads, except those two who had theirs around their waist", Draco mused.

"I wear mine on my arm", Harry responded, putting it back into the backpack before slinging the bag onto his back.

"Fair enough. Are you hungry?" Draco asked.

"A bit, it was early morning when I left Konoha."

"So you're not tired then?"

"Actually I am, I figured travelling would tire me out so I made sure I would arrive in the evening here."

"How did you get back?"

"It's a spell, but as I'd never done it before...it's spoken in Japanese and fairly long, but within it you can choose where you go...although, it's only designed to transport you into or out of the shinobi continent, so I can't use it around Britain", Harry explained. Draco nodded, before calling for a house elf, having it take Hedwig and give her something to eat before putting her in the Malfoy's owlery.

"Come on, I'll show you to my room", Draco said, as the house elf popped away.

"I can't believe you have your own owlery", Harry shook his head. "And – wait, did you say your room?"

"Well where else did you expect to sleep?" Draco asked. "And I've wanted you in my bed ever since we made that bed in the Room of Requirement into 'our bed'."

"What about your mother?" Harry asked uncomfortably.

"She wants to meet you tomorrow morning", Draco replied. "And don't worry about what happened to _him_, don't apologise or anything, my mother wasn't exactly happy with him or anything."

"He was still your –"

"Don't", Draco interrupted. "Neither me or my mother want to think of him like that – he was a Death Eater and an enemy, you did what you had to do, okay?"

"Okay", Harry nodded. They reached Draco's room and went inside. Harry dropped his backpack into an armchair, as the room lit up. Harry looked around. To one side was a large window with a window seat; beside that was a bookcase of books, so Harry assumed Draco sat there to read. Next to that was a door, which was slightly ajar, and Harry could see clothes inside, so he assumed it to be a wardrobe. Draco's four-poster bed was set to one side of the room, with a bedside table on each side. The armchair Harry had put his bag in was one of three armchairs, which were just inside the door without being in the way of it opening. Between the chairs and the window was a desk piled with schoolbooks, with an open half-empty – or half-full – trunk in front of the desk. Harry crossed the room to sit on the bed, just as a house elf popped into the room with a tray of food. Draco took it and thanked the elf, who Apparated away.

"I figured you'd be hungry but not for too much, so I got the elves to make us something light to eat and bring it up here for us", Draco explained, sitting down on the bed. He pulled his legs up to sit cross-legged, setting the tray between himself and Harry, who also pulled his legs up onto the bed. On the tray, were various types of cheeses and crackers, as well as a few different cold cuts and a bowl of grapes. There were also a couple of envelopes.

"Are these the letters you told me about in the journal?" Harry asked. "I wonder why they were sent here."

"I guess someone at the Ministry knew where to send them – or the owl knew where to deliver them. They arrived with mine – the top one should be your results, and the second one is a form to fill out and send back to school for the NEWT subjects you want to take. The form has to be there by tomorrow morning, so I figured we could fill them out now and ask one of the elves to take them by Floo and hand deliver them. Then we should get our list of books sometime tomorrow or Friday."

"You never told me your results", Harry said jokingly.

"Figured I'd wait until you got yours", Draco replied, popping a grape into his mouth.

"Come on, tell me first?" Harry asked pleadingly, looking at Draco with puppy-dog eyes. Draco blinked for a moment.

"You're eyes are a different colour", he said.

"Oh, yeah, they're blue like my other father's", Harry said dismissively.

"The potion worked then?"

"Yeah – sorry, I didn't tell you, but it was a bit of a rush that night...my other parent was Naruto's father."

"Oh", Draco said.

"Yeah, so it was a bit awkward for a while, but I think it was okay..."

_**Harry was lying in the bath, soaking his sore body in the warm water. He had just finished his first day of training with Kakashi, having arrived in Konoha a few days ago, and it was a lot more difficult than training with Naruto and Sasuke. Although, when he thought about it, Harry realised how many times they let him off training because of Draco or exams, so he might have been more used to it if he had trained more. **_**Still,**_** Harry said to himself, **_**I couldn't have had a day of constant training while I was at school, or almost a day as Kakashi-sensei was late...**_**Harry stood from the bath, stretching his still sore muscles, and reached for a nearby towel.**_

_**It was only a few minutes later when Harry entered the kitchen, where Karin was cooking while Suigetsu was sat at the table.**_

_**"How was training today?" Suigetsu asked Harry, as he sat down.**_

_**"Harder than what I did at school with Naruto and Sasuke, but then I never had more than a few hours at a time with them."**_

_**"I'm just making some food, do you want some?" Karin asked.**_

_**"Yeah, sure, do you want some help?"**_

_**"If you like, I just don't let Suigetsu help."**_

_**"Er – okay", Harry said, unsure how to respond. "Where are the others?"**_

_**"Juugo's outside talking to some of his animals", Suigetsu replied.**_

_**"And I think Sasuke is upstairs with Naruto", Karin added. Suddenly, all three of them reacted to a loud bang upstairs. Before they had time to even open the door, it slammed open and Naruto stormed through the kitchen and out of the house.**_

_**"What do you think that was about?" Suigetsu asked.**_

_**"Not sure, but we should probably leave it, after all, Sasuke won't tell us anyway", Karin responded. Harry looked between the two of them for a moment before leaving the house, following Naruto. He easily spotted the blond sitting at the end of the small pier which reached out onto the lake only a short walk from the house, where Harry had been practising his fireball jutsu earlier that morning. He walked down to the pier and sat down near Naruto, who was sitting with his legs dangling over the side, his feet almost touching the lake's surface.**_

_**"Are you okay?" Harry asked.**_

_**"None of your business", Naruto replied curtly. Harry looked taken aback, not used to Naruto being so closed off or rude – normally that was Sasuke – so it took a moment for him to continue:**_

_**"I just wanted to make sure nothing was wrong –"**_

_**"We may have the same father, but you aren't my brother, I don't know you that well, so you don't get to tell me what to do!"**_

_**"I wasn't, I was just checking on you. And you kept trying to make Sasuke act like my brother, so why...?"**_

_**"Because...I...urgh", Naruto groaned. He pulled his legs up onto the pier and wrapped his arms around them, burying his face against his knees. "Sorry", Naruto whispered, so quietly Harry almost didn't hear.**_

_**"It's okay, but do you want to tell me what's up? Did Sasuke do something to annoy you?"**_

_**"I'm pregnant", Naruto said, still speaking quietly.**_

_**"Oh", was Harry's only response, the dark-haired young man at a loss for words.**_

_**"It's not that it's necessarily a bad thing", Naruto said, relaxing slightly and turning to face Harry. "It's just...Sasuke's 17, I'm 16...we're still young and we have no idea what we're doing...I have no idea what I'm doing."**_

_**"You can get help, get advice, can't you?"**_

_**"Yeah, I know...I don't really know why I was so annoyed, it's just that Sasuke was being so smug, like he'd accomplished something by getting me pregnant, and I just wanted to..."**_

_**"Punch him?" Harry guessed. Naruto nodded in reply. "Well next time just do it", Harry continued. "Just punch him – if you do it right then he'll stop being so smug to avoid being hit."**_

_**"I guess", Naruto agreed. "Sorry about what I said – you are my brother, I was just really annoyed at Sasuke, and I don't know why, but I couldn't really calm down."**_

_**"Mood swings", Harry suggested.**_

_**"Probably", Naruto said, smiling slightly.**_

_**"If you want my help just ask", Harry offered. "Karin's just cooking dinner – you coming in?"**_

_**"I just need to think a bit longer", Naruto replied.**_

_**"Okay, but don't stay out too long, it probably wouldn't be good for the baby if you got a cold."**_

_**"I know, I'll be in soon, save me some food?"**_

_**"Sure", Harry agreed, standing up and heading back up to the house, leaving Naruto staring across the water, the setting sun throwing long orange rays across the rippling lake.**_

"Harry?" Draco said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, but yeah, as I was saying, it was mostly okay, but Naruto is pregnant, and his mood swings are not fun."

"When did he find out he was...?"

"Right after we got back, he had a medical check-up. He told me a few days later, after my first day of training with Kakashi – I didn't tell you in the journal letter I wrote that night because I wasn't sure if I should tell anyone, but Naruto said it was fine to tell you before I left earlier today."

"That's okay", Draco replied. "Anyway...results?"

"Oh, right", Harry said, wiping his hands on a napkin on the tray before picking up the first envelope. He sighed as he pulled open the seal: "Please tell me what you got?" he asked again, sliding out the folded up piece of paper inside.

"Fine", Draco said, reaching over to one of the tables beside the bed and picking up a piece of paper. He read it out: "Defence – E; Charms – O; Transfiguration – E; Potions – O: Herbology – O; Divination – A; Astronomy – E; Care of Magical Creatures – E; History of Magic – E. Nine OWLs – 3 O's, 5 E's, 1 A."

"Wow", Harry said. "You passed all of them and you got good grades in the ones you need, right?"

"Yeah, now open yours", Draco encouraged. Harry unfolded the bit of paper and looked at it, his eyes widening slightly. "What is it?" Draco asked.

"Charms – O; Transfiguration – O; Herbology – E; Astronomy – E; Divination – E; History of Magic – E; Care of Magical Creatures – E; Potions – O and Defence – O+."

"What's an O+?" Draco asked.

"Apparently, I got everything correct and went higher than expected in my practical. They don't tell people it's possible to get the grade, they have to prove they deserve it without knowing about it, and it's worth two grades, so I have 10 OWLs – 1 O+, 3 O's and 5 E's."

"And you were worried because...?"

"Shut up."

"And you got the grades to do Potions, right?"

"Yeah, I have an O", Harry responded.

"Okay, now NEWT subjects... I was going to take Potions, Defence, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures."

"That sounds pretty good for me too", Harry replied.

"I was also considering doing an elective – they have lessons but they aren't NEWTs, or even OWLs, you just learn about something in a more fun way...there are still tests, but just in class, and they do them before Easter, so you have the holidays and after to focus on the NEWT exams."

"What were you going to do?"

"Ancient History", Draco responded. "It looks good, and it's not just taught by Binns, but by Snape as well."

"The problem is I'd fall asleep when it was Binns", Harry pointed out. "I was actually considering one of the other subjects – apparently, you can take Arithmancy or Muggle Studies without having done an OWL, it's just a little more work."

"I'm guessing you were thinking of Arithmancy then", Draco commented. "You grew up in the Muggle world, so there wouldn't be any point giving yourself extra work by studying it."

"Yeah, what do you think?"

"Seven subjects is quite a bit, especially with everything else..."

"I'm not doing Quidditch this year, and if anyone even suggests the DA I'll refuse. I've gotten used to getting up early, so I thought I'd do a bit of training before breakfast, then go to class, do homework between classes and dinner, and train in the Room of Requirement after dinner on a few days – the other days I can do homework or meet you, and I can train whichever days I choose because I'll be doing it on my own."

"We can always meet on the homework nights and help each other", Draco suggested, leaning over the tray to place a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"So, should we do these forms then?" Harry asked. Draco picked up his and a quill and passed Harry a second quill, setting a pot of ink on the tray between them, as they had both finished eating.

It didn't take long for the two wizards to fill out the simple forms, which merely required their names and choices for the following year, along with the grades from their OWLs, and soon Draco was calling a house elf to remove the tray from their dinner and to take the letters immediately to the school. As the elf popped out of the room, Harry had to cover his mouth as he yawned widely.

"Tired?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, sorry", Harry replied.

"Don't worry, I figured you would be. Bed?"

"Like I'd ever refuse sleeping in the same bed as you", Harry commented, standing up from the bed and stretching. He wiped off a few crumbs from the bed before getting undressed, stripping down to his underwear. Draco did the same, then both young men crawled under the covers, falling asleep in each other's arms for the first time in several weeks.

* * *

**A/N - Please read and review!**

**Please note that chapters will be longer from now on.**

**Next Chapter - Harry and Draco go to Diagon Alley and Privet Drive, getting ready to return to Hogwarts!**


	2. 2 - Diagon Alley

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback_**

**Thoughts within a flashback**

SUMMARY: Voldemort's body may be dead, but he still has Horcruxes. Harry has to find them, while training to be shinobi and learning to be a wizard Lord, not to mention classes and Draco. Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke have to deal with pregnancy and parenthood... Will they all be able to handle everything?

WARNINGS: SasuNaru, Drarry, HarryxDraco, SuiKarin, RonxHermione, explicit yaoi, mpreg

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, they are the property of J. K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto respectively

* * *

**A/N - Thanks to everyone who favourited and/or followed this story and/or me and to the reviews! I have 27 favourites and 47 followers for this story already!**

* * *

The following morning, Harry woke up early. He shifted slightly, feeling the familiar comfortable weight of his boyfriend curled up against his back. He rolled over slowly, pulling Draco against him and cuddling him, burying his nose in the blond locks and inhaling the scent which he had missed over the past several weeks.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, the smile gracing his lips audible in his voice.

"Just getting comfortable", Harry replied, snuggling down into the bed with Draco still curled against him.

"Why does getting comfortable involve smelling me?"

"Because I missed your scent."

"Okay", Draco said slowly, pulling away from Harry and getting out of bed.

"Coming back?" Harry asked.

"No, getting up."

"But I want more Draco snuggle time", Harry whined. Draco sighed.

"Never say those words again and you can join me in the shower."

It was around an hour later when the two of them finally entered the dining hall for breakfast, where Narcissa was already sitting, eating some toast while reading the paper.

"Good morning boys, you took your time this morning", she greeted them, as they sat down opposite each other, with Narcissa between them at the head of the table.

"Sorry, I was being slow this morning", Harry apologised. "Britain's on a different time zone", he added in explanation.

"Of course", Narcissa replied with a knowing smile, as Harry and Draco filled their plates from the food that was laid out between them.

"Has the post arrived yet, mother?" Draco asked.

"Not yet, are you expecting anything?"

"Hopefully we'll get our letters for Hogwarts today", Draco responded.

"Isn't that a little quick?" Harry asked.

"No, the house elf hand-delivered them, so the replies would have been sent out first thing this morning."

"It is first thing this morning", Harry reminded him.

"Actually," Narcissa cut in, "it's 10am. The letters would have been sent around 6 to 6.30 this morning, so that they would arrive today, giving you today and tomorrow to get everything before the train on Saturday."

"Sorry, I guess I should have come back a day earlier", Harry apologised.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it will be fine", Narcissa said. "The post should arrive soon, if your letters are there then you can go today, If they aren't, then they will arrive later today in the evening post, and you can go to Diagon Alley tomorrow." There was suddenly a hoot from above them, as two owls entered through a high window, dropping down to sit in front of Harry and Draco. Draco took both letters while Harry fed the owls a few small bits of bacon from his plate, before they hooted again and flew off, back out of the window.

"Should we go today then?" Harry asked.

"Mother?" Draco asked, looking at Narcissa.

"I will go and dress properly while the two of you sort out what you need to buy and finish eating", she replied, standing and leaving the room. Draco handed Harry's letter to him and they both opened their letters.

After skimming over the letters for a few moments, Draco looked up at Harry.

"I guess you have pretty much the same list as I do, right?" he asked.

"Expect so, standard books for Transfiguration, Charms and Herbology", Harry began. "Then all the previous years books for Potions as well as another couple, and the same for Care of Magical Creatures."

"Defence has a new list and says to disregard most of the older ones", Draco said. "Think they have a better teacher now that the war's 'over'?" he asked, his tone of voice indicating that the final word was in inverted commas.

"Hopefully, the position was supposedly cursed by Voldemort after all...I wonder who it is?"

"We'll find out in a couple of days. Anything else on your list?"

"Because I'm just picking up Arithmancy, I need to get several books, to cover the last few years as well as this one. What about your Ancient History?"

"No book list for now, it says that we'll be looking at other things until Christmas but we may then have to purchase a book or two ready for January, which we can get by mail order to the school if we don't leave for the holidays."

"Do you need anything other than books?" Harry asked.

"New robes, how about you?"

"Same, the last ones got a little torn up when...well, you know...", Harry trailed off, recalling the events in the Ministry a couple of months previously.

"Do you want to change before we go?" Draco asked.

"No, I don't really have anything else", Harry shrugged. Draco looked Harry's outfit, the oversized shirt and trousers clearly too big for Harry's small frame – even though Harry had more defined muscles from his summer training, he would never fit into the clothes he got from his cousin, who could hardly be considered in shape.

"Okay, I'll just go and put on a different shirt", Draco said, standing up. "We may as well just take your book list, as its the same as mine just without the Arithmancy books."

"Sure", Harry agreed, standing up. "I'll come with you and grab my bag."

Ten minutes later, Harry and Draco came back downstairs, meeting Narcissa in the living room. Harry felt a little out of place in his hand-me-down clothing, especially beside two purebloods, but he shrugged it off as he followed Draco over to the fireplace. The three of them used the Floo to go to Diagon Alley, and soon found themselves standing at the entryway of the street, many wizards and witches bustling around with their shopping.

"It will probably be quite busy in the shops we need, I expect a lot of people will be shopping ready to go back to school", Narcissa pointed out.

"That's fine", Harry said. "Gringotts first?" Draco nodded his agreement, and the three of them made their way through the packed streets and into the wizarding bank, which was thankfully not as busy as it could have been, given the amount of people out shopping that day. They only had to wait a few minutes before a goblin was free, and they approached him.

"Good morning, we need to make withdrawals from the Malfoy and Potter vaults please", Narcissa asked.

"Mr Harry Potter?" the goblin asked, looking at Harry.

"Yes, is there a problem?" Harry replied.

"Would you please proceed through that door and up the stairs to the third floor, then along to the office of Griphook? There is something which he needs to speak to you about concerning your vaults."

"Vaults?" Harry repeated. The goblin merely looked at him. "Er – right, thanks..."

"We'll meet you in Madame Malkin's", Draco said. Harry nodded and walked to where the goblin had indicated, a little unsure about what was going on. He went up the stairs and along the corridor, finding a door with the name 'Griphook' on it at the end of the corridor. He knocked and entered.

"Er – hello?" Harry called into the apparently empty room.

"Ah, Mr Potter, come in", a goblin replied, walking across the room. Harry entered and closed the door behind himself, realising that the goblin had been at the filing cabinets behind the door, so Harry hadn't noticed him.

"I was told to come up here, but not told why", Harry said, as he sat down in the offered seat at the desk, opposite Griphook.

"Yes, I'm afraid that what we have to discuss is private – if you choose to share it with your companions then that is your choice, but we would not have said anything in front of them."

"I see."

"Now then...you have been absent for the duration of the summer, is that correct?"

"Yes, I was..."

"No disrespect intended, but we are aware that you were out of the country, and that you were on the shinobi continent."

"Who else knows this?" Harry asked.

"Only me and a few other goblins who are employees at this bank, which we determined when we attempted to write to you."

"Okay, I just needed to be sure."

"Of course", Griphook nodded. "Now then, you are the primary benefactor of the estate of Lord Sirius Black."

"Really?"

"Yes. There were other benefactors, all of whom recieved some small amount of money, but you are the primary benefactor, and his adopted heir, so you have inherited the Black lordship, as well as the Potter one."

"Er – about that... I was in the shinobi world because I found out that I am a shinobi...James and Lily Potter weren't actually my parents."

"One moment please", Griphook said, hopping down from his chair and crossing the room to the filing cabinets. He retrieved a file then returned, retaking his seat at the desk. Griphook opened the file and moved around several papers, finding one particular piece and reading it, while Harry sat patiently opposite him.

After a few minutes, Griphook set the paper down and looked at Harry:

"The wording in James Potter's will ensures that you are the benefactor, even though you are not his son", he announced.

"Okay", Harry nodded.

"Is your birthday different?" Griphook asked.

"Yes, it's October 5th", Harry replied.

"Inheritors of pureblood estates can hold them in their own right once they are 16 years of age. Until now, the Black vaults were mostly untouched, as their owner was incarcerated and then in hiding, although he was cleared off all charges against him earlier this summer. The Potter vaults were under the care of your named magical guardian, Albus Dumbledore."

"What?" Harry asked, trying to hide the anger in his voice.

"This meeting is confidential," the goblin reminded Harry, before continuing: "and as you are already sixteen, Dumbledore has no right to order you to do anything...and I will understand if you aren't his loyal follower." Harry smiled slightly.

"Sorry, I'm not Dark, it's just that he's not exactly that Light himself, and..."

"You do not need to explain, I have met the man. I'm afraid that the money which he took from your account before your sixteenth birthday last October can not legally be recovered –"

"How much did he take and where did it go?" Harry interrupted.

"I'm not sure of the total amount, but it went to pay members of the secret organisation known as the Order of the Phoenix."

"Can you get back anything given to them since I turned sixteen?"

"Indeed, I can sort out the paperwork for that now. Is there anything else I can do while you are here?"

"Stop him from touching my accounts again?" Harry asked sarcastically. "Sorry, I know he was legally allowed to, but still..."

"Accounts with large sums and many properties, such as the Black estate, have a specific goblin who ensures their safety. I am solely in charge of the Black estate, which will now become the Potter-Black estate, as the two will be combined. I assure you that only your own transactions will occur."

"Do the Order members know where the money was coming from?" Harry asked.

"It was not included on any paperwork that they would have received, so they would only know if Dumbledore informed them."

"Okay, thanks." The goblin nodded and stood up.

"I will sort the paperwork to combine your estates into one and to retrieve the money taken from you since October 5th last year. Is there anything else you need at Gringotts today?"

"I came in to make a withdrawal", Harry replied. "Can I do that if you're combining the accounts, or...?"

"Yes, it's actually a better idea – when the accounts are combined, the contents of the various vaults will be moved around so that everything is in as few vaults as possible. You will be sent new keys through the post, secured by a spell that only allows the recipient to open the package. While the accounts are being combined, which will take a few hours, you can't charge anything to your vaults, as you may have new vault numbers afterwards."

"Okay then", Harry said. "I'll be at Malfoy Manor today and tomorrow, but then I'll be going back to school on Saturday..."

"I will send you a full breakdown of your estate, with all monies and properties, along with your new vault keys", the goblin said, handing Harry a withdrawal slip and indicating the quill and ink on the desk. "I'll take your current key now, if you don't mind, and sort out your withdrawal and get the combination of your accounts started as soon as possible." Harry nodded, thinking for a moment and doing some adding up in his head. He filled out the withdrawal slip, taking out a large enough amount of money to easily cover everything he would be buying that day.

"Is this just for school supplies?" Griphook asked, as Harry handed him the slip.

"No, it's for other things as well", Harry replied.

"Very well. I apologise if that seemed rude but I was just checking, in case you weren't aware of the cost of the things you would need for school", Griphook explained. "I will just be a moment", he said, as Harry handed him the key for vault number 687. Harry nodded and the goblin left the room. Harry let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding. _Okay, _he said to himself, _I have two lordships, more money than I need – if I had more than I needed before, I definitely do now I have the Black estate as well – I probably have a bunch of properties as well... I own Grimmauld Place._ Harry smiled to himself as he made the sudden realisation that he owned the house used as the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. _Dumbledore won't disband the Order while there are still Horcruxes...I could refuse to let him use the house, or see if Kreacher will be obedient enough to me to tell me what they discussed..._ Harry turned slightly as Griphook re-entered the room.

"Now then, here is the paperwork you need to read through and sign", Griphook said, handing several papers to Harry. Harry looked up at him:

"Everything said or done in here is confidential, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, why?" Harry merely grinned in response, activating his Sharingan and scanning the pages, reading the long pieces of paperwork in only a few seconds. He deactivated his Sharingan and picked up the quill on the desk, signing the forms and handing them back to the goblin.

"A shinobi power?" the goblin guessed. "It will remain between us", he added with a small smile. Harry stood up and Griphook handed him a pouch of money, which Harry slid into his backpack before closing the bag and slinging it over one shoulder.

"Thanks", Harry said.

"Of course, Lord Potter-Black", the goblin replied, bowing deeply. Harry bowed in response before leaving the room and Gringotts.

He walked to Madame Malkin's fairly quickly, knowing that he'd been some time in Gringotts, and hoping that he wasn't making Draco and his mother wait for him. He got through the crowds without too much trouble, possibly as it was around 11.30, so people would be starting to head off for lunch, and entered the shop he was heading for. He easily spotted Narcissa and went over to join her.

"Did you sort out everything you needed?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you. Is Draco still being measured? I thought I'd have been longer than that."

"No, his measurements are done, he's just choosing some fabric for new formal robes", she replied. "Unfortunately, that takes him a while", she added with a small sigh, sitting down on a chair. Harry smiled in response, sitting down beside her.

A few minutes later, Draco finally emerged, wearing long green robes with silver stitching.

"That long and you go with Slytherin colours?" Harry commented.

"Yes", Draco replied, fighting the childish urge to stick his tongue out at Harry. "What do you think?" he asked, turning around.

"They look fine, dear", Narcissa said.

"I prefer you in trousers", Harry said. "Easier to see your tight –"

"Yes, I get it, thank you", Draco interrupted him, blushing slightly. Madame Malkin smiled slightly beside him.

"Is the fit good?" she asked Draco, who was fighting off his blush.

"Yes, thank you", he replied, returning to the dressing room to change back into his normal clothes. Madame Malkin smiled as she turned to Harry.

"Will you be needing a new Uniform Pack as well, Mr Potter?" she asked.

"Yes please", Harry replied, still smiling as Draco emerged from the changing room. He stood up, handing Draco his backpack and walking into the dressing room to be measured.

It only took a short while for Harry to sort out his measurements and what he needed. His training over the summer, as well as a growth spurt – which Draco had muttered was due to Harry being fed proper food over the summer – had led to him needed new sizes of everything. He also got new formal robes, deciding that if he was going to hold two lordships then he would probably need formal wear. He got two sets, quickly vetoing the idea of Gryffindor colours, instead having one set in blue and another in green. Before long, the three of them were leaving the robe shop, Harry and Draco carrying bags with their clothing inside.

"Why those colours for your formal clothes?" Draco asked Harry.

"Well, my eyes are blue, so I figured I'd have ones to match. I just liked the look of the green ones, why?"

"Green and silver", Draco corrected.

"Really?" Harry asked in mock confusion. "Oh...well that's bad isn't it, I mean, can you imagine the look on the faces of people like Dumbledore if I were to be seen wearing formal robes in Slytherin colours?" he continued. Draco smiled in response, and even Narcissa hid a small smirk as they went into Flourish and Blotts.

Narcissa browsed the store while Harry and Draco found their school books and browsed for themselves. It was around 1pm by the time they had finished, as the two young men needed so many books for school, as well as the ones they'd bought for themselves.

"We can probably get books from the Room of Requirement", Draco had reminded Harry.

"I know, but the same could be said for our school books – and it's interesting to know what sort of things are in books which we can legally buy but Dumbledore still thinks should be in the Restricted Section", Harry added under his breath.

As the three of them were leaving the store, Harry noticed the wave of red first, as the Weasleys were entering the store.

"Harry!" came a shout, before Hermione attempted to jump into a hug. Harry side-stepped however, and Hermione instead ended up on the floor.

"Sorry, instinct", Harry said truthfully. _It really is after all that training this summer, _he added to himself.

"Hmph", Hermione grunted in annoyance, standing up and dusting herself off.

""How has your summer been Harry?" Molly asked.

"Fine, thank you Mrs Weasley", Harry replied politely.

"What are you doing here with him?" Ron asked, indicating Draco.

"We're shopping for school things, the same as you I expect", Harry responded, still speaking politely even though part of him just wanted to ignore Ron and walk away, or even hit the redhead who was still glaring at Draco.

"Well, why don't you come with us?" Molly asked. "We're just getting books, then we're going to Madame Malkin's."

"Sorry Mrs Weasley, but we've already been to Madame Malkin's and gotten all of our books already", Harry replied. "We were actually just leaving, if you'll excuse us?" Harry didn't wait for an answer as he slid past Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Molly and Arthur, leading Draco and Narcissa out of the shop.

"You okay?" Draco asked, as Harry let out a sigh once they were back outside and some distance away from the Weasleys and Hermione.

"Yeah, I'm fine, you?" Harry replied.

"It's not like I expected them to accept us, and they need to get school stuff too", Draco shrugged.

"It got quieter earlier, I figured as everyone was starting to finish or get lunch – perhaps we should do the same?" Harry suggested. "I still need to tell you about what happened in Gringotts after all."

"Lunch is a good idea, but you don't need to tell us if it was private", Narcissa pointed out. "Or you can just tell Draco later."

"I don't mind you knowing", Harry said sincerely, looking at the older woman. "I love Draco, and you're his mother, so..." he trailed off. She nodded her understanding, smiling at him.

"Where would you like to eat then?" she asked.

"Well, I don't really know", Harry responded. "Whenever I came with the Weasleys we either ate first or in the Hog's Head...is there somewhere a bit...well..."

"Higher class?" Draco supplied.

"Don't say it like that", Harry said. "But yeah, I guess that's what I meant," he relented.

"This way then", Narcissa said, leading the two young men further back Diagon Alley. As they passed various shops, Harry realised he'd never actually been this far back before. They soon reached a small café and went in. It was fairly quiet, and as Harry picked up a menu, he figured out why he had never been gone so far through Diagon Alley with the Weasleys – the answer evident when he looked at the prices.

"This far back is the higher class section of Diagon Alley, where you can get the more expensive things", Draco whispered to Harry.

"I figured", Harry replied. A waitress arrived to take their orders, and they all ordered.

After their food had arrived and they started eating, Draco turned to Harry:

"So, Gringotts?" he asked.

"Yeah...Sirius made me his heir", Harry revealed. "Also, James' will was worded so it doesn't matter that I'm not his son...so I'm Lord Potter-Black."

"Not bad", Draco said.

"You say that now, but it's not like I know anything about how I should act, or even that much about what it means to be a Lord in the magical world."

"You must have had a legal magical guardian in charge of the Potter estate, did that person not tell you anything?" Narcissa asked.

"It was Dumbledore", Harry said. "And I didn't even know I had properties or estates, I just knew I had a vault – I didn't know Dumbledore was in charge...or that he was using my money to pay the Order members", he added quietly.

"Can you get the money back?" Draco asked.

"My real birthday is October 5th", Harry began. "Anything since Ocotber 5th last year happened when I was legally in charge of the vaults. As I didn't authorise any of it, I can get it all back – Griphook is already working on that – but anything else is gone."

"That's true in monetary terms, but any objects owned by the Potter family and stored in the vaults may be retrievable", Narcissa cut in.

"I don't think Dumbledore touched anything but the money – but then, I never noticed any objects in there", Harry mused. "The Potter and Black vaults are being combined, so I only have the money I withdrew earlier for now, but I'll get my new vault keys in tomorrow's post – along with a full breakdown of my assets and properties."

"I can help you go through it", Draco offered. "I can also teach you about being a Lord, if you like?"

"That would be helpful", Harry said. "We can do it at school as well, if you don't mind?"

"Around classes I assume?" Narcissa asked.

"I'm not doing Quidditch, or anything extracurricular except the training I do on my own – I have to do that three or four evenings a week, but I can do any evenings I want, so I can train while you have Quidditch practice then we can meet on the other nights? That way we can revise together for class as well."

"That sounds like a good idea – our usual room?" Draco asked.

"No", Harry replied. "We can go there sometimes, but...I want you to revise with you and learn this stuff in the library, where everyone can see that we're together – is that okay?"

"Everyone at school already knows we're together", Draco pointed out.

"And it won't take long for the papers to find out that you are Lord Potter-Black", Narcissa added.

"So that's all okay then?" Harry asked, as he finished his meal. Draco nodded in response.

As the waitress cleared the table and left to get their bill, Narcissa looked at the two young men:

"Is there anywhere else you need to go?" she asked.

"Just a few small things like owl treats and broom polish", Draco said. "If you're getting tired we can finish on our own?" he offered.

"If you're sure", Narcissa said. "Harry?"

"Everything else I need I can do with just Draco, and we probably won't run into the Weasleys again if we stay this far back in Diagon Alley", he said. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine dear, I just don't really sleep that well in general, I never have, so I tend to nap in the afternoon."

"We'll be fine", Draco said. She smiled at him as the waitress left their bill.

"Well, I'll at least pay for dinner before I go – no arguments", Narcissa said, cutting Harry off before he could say anything.

"Okay, thank you Mrs Malfoy", Harry said.

"No problem dear, and please call me Narcissa." Harry nodded and the three of them left the café. Narcissa offered to take their bags back for them, and they relented, allowing her to shrink them and carry them with her. Narcissa waved to them before she Apparated away.

"So, where first?" Draco asked.

"Well, we need to get all those little things you mentioned, but I also need new clothes", Harry said. "Proper clothes that fit me, not Dudley's old hand-me-downs, and I'd rather look like my titles suggest."

"If you walk around Hogwarts dressed like a pureblood –"

"It's my business?" Harry finished for him. Draco smiled at him before his expression changed, and Harry wondered if he shouldn't have asked for Draco's help when it came to clothes shopping.

It was dinnertime before they returned to Malfoy Manor, Draco having dragged Harry around many clothes shops, more than Harry had thought was possible. All Harry had wanted was comfortable clothes, which fit him and displayed his status – partly to annoy Gryffindors like Ron and Hermione, not to mention Dumbledore, and partly due to Harry's own reasons – but Draco had decided to get Harry only the best. _Although it would have been better if the best hadn't taken so many hours, _Harry said to himself, as he slumped down in a chair in the living room of Malfoy Manor, waiting for his boyfriend to follow him through the Floo. Draco emerged seconds later, setting down his bags gently while Harry had just let his fall to the floor as he slumped into the chair. Narcissa entered the room, having noticed their arrival.

"You two were a while, weren't you?" she asked.

"Harry wanted a new wardrobe", Draco said in explanation.

"And Draco was trying to kill me with shopping", Harry groaned, leading said blond to glare at him.

"Would you like dinner soon?" Narcissa asked.

"Sure, I can get started on teaching Harry how to act like a Lord", Draco suggested.

"I know table manners", Harry said dryly. "I meant for you to teach me about politics, about how everything works, about the Ministry and how to behave at proper functions, that sort of thing, not tell me how to use my cutlery."

"I know, I was just joking", Draco said, smiling as he leaned over to kiss Harry briefly.

"I'll have the house elves serve dinner at around seven, how's that?" Narcissa asked.

"That's fine", Harry replied. Draco nodded as well.

"Okay, I'll see you at dinner. Oh, and I left all your bags in your room", Narcissa added, before leaving the two of them.

"Well, let's get all this upstairs then", Draco said. Harry groaned exaggeratedly, but nodded and did as Draco had suggested, grabbing the bags he had dropped earlier and following Draco upstairs, wondering if he should change for dinner or not.

* * *

As Harry and Draco sat down to lunch the following day, an owl arrived for Harry from Gringotts, with a package. Harry accepted it and the owl flew off.

"That'll be your account information, then", Draco remarked.

"I guess so, will you help me look through it?" Harry asked.

"Sure", Draco agreed, sitting close beside Harry. Harry opened the package and slid out the contents, while Draco put a few sandwiches on a plate and put the plate where they could both reach it. Harry spread out the papers, leaving the four vault keys to one side.

"So I have four vaults then", Harry noticed.

"Unless any are duplicate keys", Draco said. Harry looked at the numbers before shaking his head.

"Nope, four different numbers, so four different vaults. So, what is all this stuff then?"

"Various bits of paperwork", Draco said thoughtfully, paying more attention to the papers than anything else as he blindly reached for a sandwich. Harry smiled slightly and moved the plate towards Draco's hand, grabbing a sandwich for himself as well. They ate the sandwiches in silence, Draco looking over the papers while Harry watched him do so, figuring that he'd understand little of it anyway. As Draco wiped the crumbs away, he sat back slightly.

"Okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, sorry."

"No problem, so what does it all mean?"

"It's actually pretty obvious, you could have worked it out for yourself", Draco said accusingly, although he was smiling slightly.

"Yeah, but this way you can explain to me the bits which I might not have figured out for myself."

"I guess", Draco sighed. "Okay then, there's a list of your properties and a few details about them – you have 12 properties in different countries, 2 from the Potter estate and 10 from the Black estate. You have four vaults – two contain money, one contains various rare potions and ingredients, and a fourth has other items which are safer under lock and key, such as old books or jewellery, that sort of thing. There's are lists of what is in those last two vaults. Your money couldn't be combined into one vault – the Blacks had 6 and the Potters had one plus the one you already knew about – but they managed to combine it into two vaults which are larger than the previous ones. There are brief statements here for the last few months from the Black vaults and for the last year from the Potter vaults."

"So since I owned them?" Harry asked.

"Yeah", Draco nodded. "Any charges made since then without your approval can be revoked."

"Can't I just revoke all of them?" Harry smiled.

"No, because some will be yours from when you got money out over the year, as well as from yesterday, which is already added to the bottom, see?" Draco indicated the bottom line of one of the statements.

"Okay", Harry said slowly. "So the things in my vaults, all the rare items and potions...what do I do, just leave them there?"

"They'll be fine just left there", Draco said. "If you want to do anything with them then it's up to you, it all belongs to you, after all."

"So, four vaults...is that more than you, then?" Harry asked jokingly. Draco stiffened slightly and reached for another sandwich, ignoring Harry's question. "Er...Draco?" Harry asked. Draco sighed, setting the half-eaten sandwich down on the plate.

"After my fa – after he died, the Malfoy vaults were frozen. Until the Ministry decides whether or not I deserve to inherit, I can't access my accounts."

"What about yesterday?"

"I was allowed a reasonable amount of money for school supplies and for spending", Draco replied.

"Is there anything I can do?" Harry asked. "You know that I don't like using my name, but if it'll help..."

"I doubt it", Draco sighed. "The thing is...the Minister was under an inquiry, but he's still in office, it was decided that he was tricked but also that it wasn't necessarily his fault...there's going to be an election in a few months, and it'll be down to a vote whether or not Fudge stays in power of if someone else takes over. As part of his campaign strategy, Fudge is going out of his way to make sure that all Death Eaters are rounded up, and as my father was proven to be one..."

"He's had your accounts frozen until they decide if you or your mother are Dark?" Harry finished for him. Draco nodded. _Still, _Harry said to himself, _perhaps there's something I can do...I wonder..._ "Who's running against Fudge?" Harry asked.

"For the election? Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"An Order member?! That will basically make Dumbledore in charge, surely?"

"I guess, why?"

"I don't know, I just...I don't want that, Dumbledore has enough power already, and he's just as manipulative as a Slytherin", Harry said.

"Don't insult my House", Draco said jokingly.

"Hey, it was almost my House too, you know."

"I know, and you're more like a Slytherin than a Gryffindor as far as I can tell."

"How about Gryffindor in public and Slytherin in private?" Harry suggested. Draco smiled and reached back to the plate, picking up his half-eaten sandwich and finishing it. Harry also reached for another sandwich, the two of them continuing to eat in amiable silence.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Harry and Draco were in the living room as Narcissa entered.

"Are you two off out somewhere?" she asked them.

"Yeah, we're going to Harry's – er, relatives", Draco said unsurely.

"Well, Lily's relatives anyway", Harry said. "And I guess I'm loosely related to them, right?"

"How distant are they really?" Narcissa asked. "They obviously aren't your aunt, uncle and cousin."

"No, I am a shinobi after all", Harry smiled. "Er...James was my father's cousin – one of my fathers – so he's my – er..."

"Second cousin", Draco supplied.

"So Lily is my what, second cousin-in-law? That would make Petunia my second cousin-in-law's sister..."

"Yeah, I don't think there's a name for it", Draco said.

"It doesn't matter. We're going to get some stuff I need for school, I left everything there over the summer."

"Why don't you bring it all here?" Narcissa suggested. "There's more than enough room for it all here – you can store what you don't need for school in one of the rooms, or in Draco's if you'd like."

"Thanks Mrs Malfoy", Harry said.

"I did say you could call me Narcissa", she pointed out.

"I know, I just...can't", Harry said.

"Don't worry, I understand. Be careful you two, and try to avoid doing anything that could even be considered magic, the Ministry is still watching us", Narcissa reminded Draco.

"We're using the Floo to get there, and we're hoping we can be done before they get back", Draco replied.

"Vernon will be at work and Dudley will be out with his gang, at least for the next hour, if not longer. Petunia may be there, but she'll probably leave when she sees me", Harry explained.

"Be careful anyway", Narcissa told them. The two young men nodded and went over to the fireplace, Harry going first and Draco following, and with a flash of green fire, they found themselves in number 4 Privet Drive.

Petunia noticed the two of them almost immediately, as Harry stepped out of the fireplace, brushing himself off as the fireplace flared again and Draco arrived as well.

"You're back then", she said accusingly.

"Just getting my things and then you'll never have to see me again", Harry said calmly.

"What about next summer?"

"Seventeen is the legal age of adulthood in the wizarding world, so I won't have to be back here again", Harry replied.

"Fine", she huffed. "Your things are where you left them, take it all and go, and if I do never see you again it will be too soon. I'll leave you and the other freak to it." She stormed past them and out of the front door, closing it softly behind her so that the neighbours would not suspect anything, leaving Harry and Draco staring after her.

" 'Freak'?", Draco repeated.

"It's what they call anyone with magic", Harry explained. "Come on, my things are in the cupboard under the stairs and in my bedroom upstairs –"

"Not your bedroom any longer", Draco said, leaning in to place a quick kiss on Harry's lips.

"No, I guess it isn't", Harry agreed. "We can't use magic though – it may take a while to get it all back to the Manor..."

"I can call a house elf", Draco suggested.

"No, I want to go through everything – I don't want to take any of those old clothes, or anything else I don't need anymore – I'm not sure if we can finish before they get back."

"Well, maybe they'll go out for dinner or something to avoid you", Draco said reassuringly. Harry smiled and showed Draco upstairs to his former bedroom. Draco made no comment about the various locks on the door, although Harry knew he was annoyed.

It took them around an hour and a half to sort through all of Harry's things. All of Dudley's old hand-me-downs were left in neat piles in the middle of what was Harry's bedroom, and all of Harry's old textbooks which he no longer needed were separated out from the rest. Draco had used the Floo to return to the Manor and Harry was sending through the various bits of luggage. Just as he was about to send his trunk, the last item, there was a knock at the front door. Harry decided to answer it, and stood up. Draco Flooed back in, as nothing had come through for a few moments, just as Harry re-entered the room, closely followed by Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Ah, I see this is still going on then?" Kingsley asked, indicated Harry and Draco in a way which they both assumed referred to their relationship.

"Yeah, it is, in fact I'm just taking my things for school to his house – I'm staying overnight so that I can get to Kings' Cross easily tomorrow", Harry replied.

"Overnight? Isn't that a little..."

"Inappropriate?" Harry finished for him, hiding his smirk. "That's not really your business, is it?"

"I came round here to discuss your encounter with Arthur and the others in Diagon Alley yesterday", Kingsley said, changing the subject.

"What about it?" Harry asked.

"You refused to join them –"

"I refused to go around shops I'd already been to just so that they could question everything I said or did, as well as my relationship with Draco", Harry interrupted. "I wasn't rude, I merely stated that there was no point me going to the same places more than once when I had a lot to do – in fact, we didn't end up leaving Diagon Alley until around 5.30, right Draco?"

"That sounds about right", the blond agreed. "The shops were starting to close up just as we finished."

"Precisely, so I wouldn't have had time to join them", Harry concluded. Kingsley looked between the two of them for a moment.

"Very well, now then, I wanted to talk to you about another matter Harry...if you wouldn't mind...?" he looked between Harry and Draco. Harry sighed and looked towards Draco, nodding almost imperceptibly. Draco nodded back, taking Harry's trunk and the pile of old books and Flooing back to Malfoy Manor.

"What is it?" Harry asked, masking his impatience with practised ease.

"I'm sure you've heard, if not from Mr Malfoy then from someone else, that that idiot Fudge can only be removed from office by the elections at the end of this year, and I am currently the only one running against him..."

"And you want me to endorse you?" Harry guessed.

"Well, it would practically assure my victory..."

"Yes, I'm sure it would", Harry said, walking over to the Floo. The front door opened and all three Dursleys came in.

"I thought you were leaving for good, Potter", Vernon almost spat.

"Just going now", Harry said airily. "Anyway, as I was saying, I'm sure my endorsement would assure your victory...I'll think about it." The fireplace flared up around him as he dropped the Floo powder and returned to Malfoy Manor. In the Dursleys sitting room, Kingsley remained looking at the fireplace for a few moments.

"Aren't you leaving too?" Vernon asked him.

"Yes, of course, I apologise."

"At least we didn't have to deal with him for the summer, he was too busy, and now he's gone for good", Petunia said.

" 'For good'?" Kingsley repeated. "Although he can leave once he is seventeen, he has to return here next summer, at least until his birthday."

"He told us he wouldn't be back", Petunia replied. "Now, if you wouldn't mind?" she asked, her politeness clearly forced as she indicated the door. Kingsley nodded and left, walking a short distance from the house and casting a small spell to hide his departure as he Apparated away.

Kingsley appeared just outside of the Hogwarts school gates, as close as he could Apparate to the school. He quickly made his way inside and up to Dumbledore's office. Once he arrived, he recounted what had just happened at Privet Drive to Dumbledore, who quietly listened, taking it all in.

"What do you think?" Kingsley asked as he concluded his retelling of the events which had just happened.

"Harry may want to think about endorsing you as he may want to look up what that entails", Dumbledore replied thoughtfully. "I am still concerned about his relationship with Mr Malfoy – the son of a proven Death Eater is hardly an appropriate match for the Saviour of the Wizarding World – I will work on separating the two of them. As for Harry's absence, I expect he was out with Draco frequently, perhaps even overnight sometimes – you did just inform me that he was definitely going to stay overnight tonight after all – but as for not returning next summer..." Dumbledore trailed off, thinking to himself. _I haven't much longer to live, _he said to himself. _I need Harry to concentrate on the Horcruxes, to find them all with me so that I can share some of the glory...and possibly even find a way to extend my life without having to resort to anything too drastic... Whether I live or die, I do need to ensure Harry will be loyal to me – when he finds out the amount of money which I have taken from his accounts, as well as when he discovers that that idiot Sirius made Harry his heir... I need Harry's definite loyalty before he turns seventeen next summer and tries to access his vaults – he may legally be able to do so at sixteen, but I doubt he knows that, so he will probably wait until next year..._

"Dumbledore?" Kingsley interrupted his thoughts.

"Ah, sorry...As I was saying, I'm sure I can separate Harry and Draco and ensure Harry's loyalty to our cause, including endorsing you", Dumbledore said. Kingsley nodded and departed, leaving Dumbledore to his thoughts, the old man completely unaware of how much Harry knew – and what they young man was going to do with what he did know.

* * *

**A/N - Please read and review!**

**Next Chapter - The students return to school and Naruto's pregnancy!**


	3. 3 - Returning to School

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback_**

**Thoughts within a flashback**

SUMMARY: Voldemort's body may be dead, but he still has Horcruxes. Harry has to find them, while training to be shinobi and learning to be a wizard Lord, not to mention classes and Draco. Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke have to deal with pregnancy and parenthood... Will they all be able to handle everything?

WARNINGS: SasuNaru, Drarry, HarryxDraco, SuiKarin, RonxHermione, explicit yaoi, mpreg

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, they are the property of J. K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto respectively

* * *

**A/N - Thanks to everyone who favourited and/or followed this story and/or me and to the reviews! I now have 32 favourites and 54 followers for this story!**

* * *

Harry leaned his head back and closed his eyes, shutting out the noises outside the window. Across from him, Draco smiled slightly, before quickly hiding it.

"Tired already?" he asked.

"If you mean would I rather be in bed, then that depends on if you're there or not", Harry replied, opening his eyes and looking across at his boyfriend.

"This year will be different – we don't have to hide, so we can meet more often", Draco pointed out.

"Including our bed in the Room of Requirement?" Harry asked, smirking as Draco blushed slightly and shushed him. The compartment door opened and some Slytherins entered, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott.

"What did you say to him?" Pansy asked Harry.

"Not important", Harry said in reply.

"How long have you two been on the train for?" Theo asked.

"We got here early, trying to avoid the Gryffindors", Harry responded.

"You are a Gryffindor yourself", Blaise reminded him.

"Trust me, he's more a Slytherin than a Gryffindor", Draco commented.

"I thought we said Gryffindor in public and Slytherin in private", Harry teased.

"What counts as private?" Draco countered. Harry inclined his head, relenting, before leaning back again and closing his eyes.

"I take it the Gryffindors have various issues with you two", Pansy said from beside Harry. He stiffened slightly in response, before Draco replied:

"Yeah, do you?"

"Doesn't bother us, you wouldn't be with him if wasn't at least a little bit of a Slytherin", Blaise answered.

"More than a little, actually, he was very nearly put into our House..." Draco trailed off. The other three looked at Harry, who opened his eyes to look at them impassively.

"How were your summers then?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"Oh yeah, you are completely away from the magical world when at your relatives, aren't you?" Draco mused, realising he had told Harry very little about what had happened in Britain while Harry was in Konoha, in part as Draco had spent much of the summer in France.

"I know about the Minister and the elections and Kingsley", Harry reminded him.

"The last few months have pretty much just been a search for any remaining Death Eaters", Pansy stated. "The Ministry won't announce that they've found them all – it'll be too embarrassing for Fudge if he's later proven wrong – but it seems that, if anyone is left, then they were so low down Voldemort's hierarchy before that they won't know anything important, or even useful."

"We've all been questioned as well", Theo remarked.

"In case you were young Death Eaters?" Harry assumed.

"Yeah, Draco and Theo probably had it worse as their fathers really were Death Eaters, Pansy and I aren't actually the children of Death Eaters", Blaise said.

"Mostly just questions", Theo replied. "As much as the Ministry wants to be sure about us, they also don't want to accuse us if we are innocent, that wouldn't make Fudge look good either."

"Sounds like it must be difficult for him", Harry pointed out. "Fudge, I mean – he can't move too slowly or too quickly, he can't accuse you all or assume your innocence..."

"What are you plotting?" Pansy asked.

"Er – what?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Nothing", she replied. "It's just that...well, if you were a Slytherin and you said something like that then I'd assume you were planning something, and Draco did say that you are close to being a Slytherin, so..."

"I see", Harry said thoughtfully.

"Harry", Draco said, causing said young man to look at the blond. "What are you plotting?" Draco continued.

"I'll tell you when I've thought it through a bit more", Harry responded cryptically. The four Slytherins all looked at him, before turning to their own conversations about the summer, leaving Harry to think about whatever it was that he was planning.

Around an hour later, as the train rattled along through the English countryside, the conversation turned back to the Ministry's activities over the summer.

"Crabbe and Goyle aren't coming back to Hogwarts", Blaise said.

"Why not?" Theo asked.

"Their fathers were Death Eaters, and they themselves apparently showed Dark tendencies when they were being questioned", Blaise replied.

"Are you sure they weren't just hungry?" Harry asked. The others looked at him before they all chuckled at his comment, Harry included. After a moment, Blaise continued:

"I don't know what happened, but they were pulled from Hogwarts – they're going to Durmstrang instead."

"Do we know if anyone else has been pulled from school?" Draco asked.

"I don't know any others yet, but I'm sure we'll notice when we get back", Blaise answered.

"Well, Theo and I should go to the prefects carriage", Pansy announced.

"You're the Slytherin prefects this year?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, who are Gryffindor's?" Theo asked.

"No idea, sorry", Harry apologised.

"Never mind, we'll find out now", Pansy shrugged, before leaving the train compartment, Theo following her and closing the compartment door behind them.

"You do realise that the Slytherins are going to be even more hated than usual?" Blaise asked Harry.

"I assumed they would – what has that got to do with me?"

"I expect that people will accuse Draco of forcing you to be with him in some way."

"They did that the second they found out about us", Draco remarked dryly.

"And I don't care what they say to me", Harry stated.

"It's more that the Ministry may take it seriously, they may demand rape tests and blood tests and –"

"I think I have a plan", Harry interrupted Blaise. "I'm not telling you what it is – either of you," he added, looking at Draco, " – but if it works then it will solve a lot of the problems that the Slytherins will have. Unfortunately, I can't do anything for some time after we start school, so..."

"I think we can handle it", Draco said. _I wonder what's he's planning?_ Draco asked himself. _Oh well, if he doesn't want to tell me then he won't, I just hope he doesn't endanger himself – he won't do anything stupid, I know that, and he can protect himself, but still, he's a Lord now, with two titles, I just hope he remembers that around his plotting..._

* * *

The rest of the train journey passed by relatively uneventfully. While stretching his legs by walking up and down the train, Harry encountered Luna selling copies of the _Quibbler_, with Neville helping her. He ducked into a bathroom to avoid Ron and Hermione, who apparently were still prefects, as they were patrolling the train. When he returned to the compartment after that, he found out that Ron and Hermione had peered into the compartment in which Draco and Blaise were sitting to make Death Eater-related comments, as well as to tell Draco that they would get Harry away from them, which Draco laughed off. As Harry climbed up onto one of the Thestral-drawn carriages, he was considering what Ron and Hermione may do, how far they would go to get him away from Draco. Draco and Blaise followed him onto the carriage, while Harry continued thinking, hoping that he would end up in as few classes with Ron and Hermione as possible – he knew that was unlikely, Hermione would take as many subjects as possible and last he heard Ron wanted to be an Auror, which would require many of the same subjects that he and Draco were taking. Harry was snapped from his thoughts as Neville and Luna also joined them in the carriage.

"Do you mind if we join you?" Luna asked softly, although the question was somewhat irrelevant, as the Thestral had already started moving.

"No problem", Blaise shrugged.

"We figured you'd rather we joined you than them", Neville said to Harry, indicating behind the carriage, where Ron and Hermione had been prevented from joining Harry, Draco and Blaise by Neville and Luna doing so instead.

"Yeah, thanks", Harry said.

"For what it's worth, I don't think it's anyone else's business who you date", Neville said to Harry.

"Thanks", Harry replied. "So, how long have you two been together?" he asked Neville and Luna.

"Since the last week of last year", Neville said, trying to hide the blush creeping over his face. "When you were unconscious for those few days", he added quietly.

"Fair enough", Harry said.

For the rest of the carriage ride, the five students sat in amiable silence. As they entered the school and made their way to the Great Hall, Harry grabbed Draco's hand.

"Like you said, we don't have to hide anymore", Harry said, in response to Draco's questioning look.

"Well, in that case..." Draco trailed off. Harry looked at him, wondering what Draco was going to do, but he got his answer as they entered the Great Hall. The five of them separated to make their way to their House tables, but before Draco released Harry's hand, he pulled the dark-haired young man into his arms and kissed him, briefly and chastely, then hugged him slightly before walking to his own table. Harry walked over to the Gryffindor table, smiling slightly, and sat down beside Neville. Several students had stopped their conversations when the two young men kissed, but they all started up again now, at least some of them talking about Harry and Draco's relationship. Harry's gaze swept along the teacher's table, wondering who the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher would be, and as he looked he noticed the frown on Dumbledore's face, the old man looking towards the Slytherin table. Harry shifted his gaze back to his own table, which was filling up with students, to avoid Dumbledore's look as it shifted towards him. Harry knew that Dumbledore's frown was related to his and Draco's kiss, and realised it wouldn't just be students that would be trying to separate him and his boyfriend.

As the Sorting occurred, Harry avoided looking back to the teacher's table – much as he wanted to know about the new Defence teacher, he also didn't want to accidentally meet Dumbledore's eyes. Harry knew about Dumbledore's skill with Legilimency, and having not practised his own Occlumency for some weeks, he didn't want to inadvertently allow Dumbledore access to his mind. Regardless, Harry didn't have long to wait before the Sorting was concluded and the Headmaster stood to give his usual beginning of term announcements.

"Welcome new students and welcome back former students", Dumbledore began. "I will make this brief – the forest beyond the school is forbidden, as current students will be aware of, as entering the forest can be a dangerous thing. We have a new teacher this year, although some of the older students may remember him – please welcome back Remus Lupin as the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher!" There was a round of applause, which Harry joined in, even though he wasn't sure how he felt about even more Order members watching him. "That is everything for now", Dumbledore continued. "So, without further ado, let's eat!" The tables magically filled with foods, and everyone started eating and talking.

As he ate, Harry remained mostly quiet, until Neville prodded him in the side.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, sorry", Harry replied, not actually paying much attention.

"Misters Potter and Longbottom", Professor McGonagall said, coming up behind them. "Your timetables for the next two years", she continued, handing them each a sheet of paper from the stack in her arms, before continuing down the table, handing out timetables to the sixth year students.

"So it's the same for two years?" Neville asked.

"I guess so, there's only one thing here – I guess we just needed a new timetable as we're all taking different subjects now", Harry replied.

"Yeah...so, what are you taking?"

"Potions, Defence, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy and Apparition", Harry said, setting down his timetable between his and Neville's plates. "How about you?"

"Defence, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Art, Earth Magic and Apparition", Neville said, putting his timetable beside Harry's so that he could compare the two. "Looks like we have some classes together", he said.

"Quite a few, I would have thought", Harry remarked.

"For NEWT years all four Houses are mixed", Neville said. "But there are still two classes as some people may have clashes with other subjects – we're together in Defence, but not in Charms or Transfiguration, see?"

"Yeah", Harry nodded. He hoped that he still shared many classes with Draco, after all, they only had one subject different. At the same time he hoped that he didn't have too many classes with Ron and Hermione, as they would only use the time to berate him for his relationship, especially if it was a class like Care of Magical Creatures, where it was easy to have conversations.

"What about Draco?" Neville asked.

"We're doing almost the exact same subjects, only one difference", Harry replied. "So hopefully we'll be together a lot."

"And away from Ron and Hermione?" Neville asked under his breath. Harry smiled slightly and nodded. _Well, at least Neville is on my side, _Harry thought to himself. _Which also means he'll probably tell me if he finds out that Ron and Hermione are planning anything..._

Everyone finished their food and gradually made their way to their common rooms, the new first years being led by the fifth year prefects as usual. Harry shot Draco a small smile as the blond walked off down to the dungeons with the other Slytherins, while Harry and Neville walked up to Gryffindor Tower together. Harry had already arranged to meet Draco the following day, so that they could spend their last day before classes started in the Room of Requirement – _but first, _Harry said to himself, _I have to deal with Ron...I can only avoid them all for so long, and we do share a dorm..._ Harry allowed his thoughts to trail off as he wandered up to his dorm, leaving Neville in the common room. He decided to make it look as though he were going straight to bed – in reality, he wanted to practise his Occlumency for a while before going to bed, so that he was prepared for Dumbledore to try Legilimency on him, which he knew he could expect soon.

* * *

Naruto was sitting in his office in the Hokage Tower thinking about Harry, who had returned to Britain a few days previously. While Naruto knew that he had to go back, to train as a wizard and because of Draco, he still found himself missing his brother, who he had become quite close to over the summer. Naruto leant back slightly into his chair, placing his hand on his still-flat stomach as he thought back to earlier that morning, when his morning sickness had started, forcing him out of bed at five in the morning. After that he had showered and gotten dressed early, shouting at Sasuke for getting him pregnant and not helping him deal with it, before heading into the Hokage Tower. The village had been mostly empty, as he walked through at barely 6am, and the Hokage Tower was likewise so – at least it was, but that was a couple of hours ago, and he'd heard Tsunade arrive a few minutes previously. And, as he expected, she knocked at the door and let herself in only a few moments later.

"Morning Naruto, you're here early", she noted, as she sat down opposite him.

"Yeah, well I got woken up at five o'clock to be sick, and I didn't feel like going back to bed afterwards, not with that smirking, arrogant –"

"I get it", she interrupted. "How are you feeling now?"

"Like anything I eat is going to come straight back up again."

"Don't worry, some of it will stay down", Tsunade smiled. "I'm actually surprised you haven't already been being sick, morning sickness usually starts earlier than this."

"And goes on for how long?" Naruto asked.

"A few months or so. How are you feeling other than that?"

"Did you come in here just to check up on me then? Because I told you before, I don't –"

"I actually came in to talk to you about some missions and next year's chunin exams, I just thought I'd check on you at the same time", Tsunade said, interrupting Naruto before he could continue to complain about people thinking he needed babysitting. _I guess it's a good thing he doesn't know that Sasuke threatened me about what would happen if Naruto were to get harmed in any way, _Tsunade said to herself. _Like I would let anything happen to him anyway..._

"So, missions?" Naruto asked, interrupting Tsunade. "And the chunin exams? Surely they just finished in Suna?"

"Yes, it was about next year's ones – they're being held in Konoha, and a little later in the year – late enough that Harry could participate."

"Kakashi did say he was easily at a level high enough to do the exams", Naruto mused. "But what about his team?"

"Well, Sasuke is still a genin, technically, and if Suigetsu wants to continue going on missions..."

"You want to put Harry, Sasuke and Suigetsu together? And then put them up against the twelve year olds just out of the academy? They'll kill them!" Naruto said incredulously.

"I've been thinking about that as well, and there may be some ways in which we can ensure that they don't go up against people too much weaker than them...we'll have to work out the details when we work out what will be in the chunin exams, and who the proctors will be –"

"But there's always some kind of tournament at the end, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but we may be able to make sure that they face each other for it, although even then at least one of them will reach the final... I'm sure we can figure it out, they won't even start until the beginning of next July anyway, that's a long time away."

"Fair enough...you also said something about missions?"

"If the three of them are going to be a team for the exams, we should probably try to send them on a few missions with just the three of them, perhaps over Harry's holidays in a few months time and then in the spring?"

"I'll write to him and see if he can come back during his holidays", Naruto replied.

"And before that we should definitely send both Sasuke and Suigetsu out on other missions – the Elders still have issues over Sasuke's loyalty, so if we send him out on missions as a normal shinobi –"

"As a normal genin, you mean? I don't think he'll want to be chasing lost cats or weeding or –"

"Even though he is technically a genin, we can easily send him out on higher ranked missions given his capabilities", Tsunade reminded him.

"I suppose", Naruto said, clearly annoyed at the idea of Sasuke being away from him for any amount of time.

"I thought you came in so early because you didn't want to be around Sasuke, and any missions will only take him out of the village for a few days at most..."

"I don't want anything to happen to him", Naruto almost whispered, suddenly feeling very sad. Tsunade recognised his rapid change of mood.

"Don't worry, the Elders may not force him on D-rank missions, but it'll only be C or B-rank at most."

"Yeah, but think about what happened on our first C-rank mission", Naruto sniffed.

"Sasuke can take care of himself – he won't let anything happen, not when you're pregnant", Tsunade reassured him. "Do you want to go home for the rest of the day?" she asked.

Naruto looked at her for a moment, blinking away his tears, as he realised that his mood swings may have been the reason he walked out on Sasuke that morning.

"Are you sure that's okay?" he asked. "If I do then you'll have to do work..."

"Don't remind me or I'll change my mind", Tsunade said.

"Okay, thanks", Naruto said, still sniffing softly as he left the office. Tsunade smiled after him, feeling sorry for anyone who had to put up with Naruto's mood swings, including herself, as she gathered some papers from his desk which she realised that she would now have to deal with as Naruto had gone home.

* * *

On Sunday afternoon, the day after they had returned to school, Harry and Draco were in the Room of Requirement. Harry had gotten up early that morning to come to the Room to train, partly so he could avoid the others in his dorm, and partly as he hadn't done any training since he returned. Draco had slept in late, as most students did on the day before classes started again, and joined Harry in the early afternoon, having brought him up some lunch.

"Where did you get –"

"Lunch in the Great Hall just ended. I didn't see you so I figured you'd already be in here – and probably would forget about meals – so I wrapped a couple of sandwiches in a napkin and brought them for you", Draco explained. Harry accepted the food from his boyfriend and ate it, sitting down on the couch which appeared as the Room changed into their usual meeting place, rather than the forested area it had been a few moments previously for Harry's training.

"Thanks", Harry said after a few moments, wiping the crumbs off of himself.

"No problem. So, how was last night with the Gryffindors?"

"Urgh", Harry groaned, sinking back into the couch.

"That good?" Draco teased, pulling Harry so that the dark-haired male was lying down, his head in Draco's lap.

"It wasn't actually that bad – I made it seem like I had gone to bed early, drew the curtains around my bed and charmed them so that I'd have privacy."

"So what was the groan for?"

"I only charmed the curtains one way – I could still hear what was going on in the dorm."

"Was it bad?"

"Not at first, Seamus and Dean figured I was tired, and Neville said I'd seemed that way to him. But Ron...he tried to open my curtains, which didn't work, and then ranted about how he was my best friend and yet I was ignoring him before going off to see Hermione. Later on, after everyone else had gone to bed, he tried my curtains again – I was still awake reading – and then started complaining to himself about how it was all your fault."

"My fault?" Draco asked.

"You sound confused", Harry retorted. "Did you not realise that everything was going to be your fault from now on?"

"I guess."

"Just wait until dinner tonight, it's a weekend so no school uniform", Harry pointed out.

"What do – oh, right, your new clothes", Draco remembered.

"I have no problem looking like a pureblood, and it's none of their business...but they're probably going to blame you for it, say that you're dressing me up as your whore or something."

"If they start calling you things like that, they'll have...well, they'll have you to deal with, right?" Draco smirked.

"I can ignore them, their opinion doesn't matter that much."

"What about this morning?" Draco asked.

"Hmm? Oh – I left before they were up. Although, I did get a look at Ron's timetable – on which Hermione wrote her own, as if he needs to know where she is every second she's not with him – and I saw it with my Sharingan activated, so..."

"You know their classes?" Draco asked. Harry nodded, so Draco continued: "Well, let's compare ours – do you have yours?"

"No, but I memorised it already, let me see yours." Draco handed Harry his timetable from the bag which he had brought with him. Harry's eyes quickly scanned over the parchment, his smile widening as he read it.

"Not bad", Harry commented.

"So?" Draco asked.

"We share every class except the ones we aren't both doing – and when I'm in Arithmancy you're free, and when you're in Ancient History, I'm free."

"We share all our classes with at least someone from Slytherin too – by which I mean Blaise, Theo and Pansy", Draco added. "What about Granger and Weasley?"

"They're doing some of the same subjects, but not at the same time."

"Are we ever in classes with them?"

"We're all in Apparition on Wednesday afternoons...but I think everyone has it at the same time", Harry said.

"All the Slytherins do..."

"As does Neville", Harry added. "Hermione has no free periods as she is doing too many subjects, but Ron isn't, so we have some free periods at the same time as him, but that doesn't mean anything, we can just find somewhere where he isn't."

"If we have free periods at the same time then you can always come down and study in the Slytherin common room", Draco suggested. "After all, it's not like that would bother the Gryffindors...or Dumbledore..."

"Okay, but not always, like I told you before, I want people to see us together", Harry replied, handing Draco's timetable back to the smirking blond. "The only other class is Potions," Harry continued, "which we share with Hermione – but I doubt Snape will let her bother us too much, I'm pretty sure she is the only Gryffindor other than me to get a grade high enough to continue Potions, and Snape likes me...sort of."

"So you can avoid them almost constantly – you'll only have to deal with them when you go to bed, especially if you're in here training."

"I can easily get around the school unseen, and I got a lot of practise last year at operating under little sleep – I'll probably stay in here past midnight training, then go back – or just sleep here, especially if you're involved." Harry pushed himself up from where his head was in Draco's lap, leaning up to kiss the blond, who happily kissed back. Harry let his head drop back into Draco's lap.

"Remus is back as the Defence teacher", Draco stated.

"I know...as if having Dumbledore here isn't enough of an Order presence."

"On the other hand, he is the only competent teacher we've had so far, which is pretty bad given we're in our sixth year now."

"I guess", Harry said unsurely.

"We have Defence first thing tomorrow morning – it's our first class – so why don't we see how he is then?"

"As long as I get to sit with you", Harry said.

"Sure", Draco agreed. "Now, about this Order thing...have you figured out what you're going to do about them?"

"Why is it always my responsibility?" Harry whined, rolling over to bury his face in Draco's lap. Draco carded his fingers through Harry's dark hair.

"Because you know that they're going to try to manipulate you into going after the Horcruxes – not that you shouldn't, but wouldn't you rather do it on your own terms?"

"I will...I am", Harry said. "But it's just getting harder...I have to consider the possibility of Dumbledore using Legilimency on me, Remus could take advantage of the fact that I don't actually hate him all that much, Shacklebolt wants me to endorse him...and I'm not sure how much longer I can hold off on that."

"Okay", Draco said slowly. "Firstly, if you are a good enough Occlumens to block Snape, then you can block Dumbledore, you just need to practise – and you can always ask Snape to help you. Secondly, Remus may or not actually like you, so let's wait and see what he tries, but stay cautious. And thirdly, it's been two days since Shacklebolt asked you to endorse him – with your political ignorance you can hardly be expected to make a quick decision, can you?" Draco asked.

"Actually, yes, that's the point – I'm supposed to be so politically ignorant that I will blindly agree even without knowing what I am doing", Harry said, rolling back over to look up at Draco, who continued playing with Harry's hair.

"What's your plan, then – or do you really not have one?"

"Honestly? I want you to teach me as much as you can about politics over the next week... then I'm going to endorse Fudge."

"Really?"

"It will prevent Dumbledore getting more power, and I can easily make Fudge believe that all of his previous problems were down to Dumbledore...if I can ingratiate myself with him then I can make sure he'll be a good Minister."

"So what exactly do you want my help with if you already have all that?" Draco asked. Harry hit his leg playfully, before sitting up and replying:

"You know what I want."

"Yeah, I do", Draco smirked, before leaning into to kiss Harry deeply. Harry opened his mouth to allow Draco's tongue inside, moaning as the blond pulled him closer.

After a few moments, they broke apart:

"Not what I meant, but I guess I can forgive you", Harry said, gasping slightly.

"So, do you want to stop shinobi training and start doing some work now?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I should probably look through my Arithmancy books so I have some idea of what was taught in previous years", Harry said.

"Perhaps you should hold off on that – I know I was joking before, but I can tell you about the politics of the wizarding world, and probably get a book or two from the Room..."

"That might be a better idea", Harry relented.

"Incidentally...did Granger really write her timetable onto Weasley's?"

"Yeah...why?"

"Do you not think that's weird?"

"Maybe they're dating?" Harry shrugged.

"Or maybe it's so that they know when they're with you", Draco suggested.

"Wait – you think that..."

"You did say that you were worried about the Order presence here", Draco reminded him. "And if they are Order members – which is a possibility when the war is mostly over and it's a less dangerous thing to be in the Order – then..."

"Then they could be spying on me as well", Harry finished.

"Do you still protect your things?" Draco asked.

"The stuff in my dorm is protected by magic and shinobi stuff, even my clothes", Harry replied.

"Good, but if there's anything really important, do you want me to keep hold of it?" Draco asked. "I can put anything you want in my dorm..."

"Thanks, but I think it'll be fine", Harry replied. "If it's not, then it's not like I won't see you everyday anyway...and most of the books we brought which aren't for school were in your trunk anyway."

"So, should we do some politics then?" Draco asked, standing up from the couch and holding his hand out to Harry.

"You make it sound like such a dirty subject", Harry commented, before standing up and allowing Draco to lead him over to the desk they used for studying.

"If you think that politics is anything but dirty then we clearly have a lot of work to do", Draco said. Harry smiled slightly, but did agree with Draco.

Two and a half hours later, Harry had his head in his arms, which were folded on the desk. Draco had explained to him quite a lot of information, and Harry was trying to take it all in.

"Okay", Harry said, sitting up and taking a deep breath. "So, all Lords have some political function. There are three levels, so someone is either a first, second or third tier Lord, the first being the highest. The first tier Lords are supposed to make up the Wizengamot, perhaps with some second tier Lords if there are vacant seats but that's changed recently because..."

"The wizard in charge can remove people if he can give a valid reason to the Minister – and the person in charge was Dumbledore until around a year ago, plus some families are being considered for removal now as they are too Dark."

"Okay", Harry said again. "Potter is third tier and Black first tier, so I should hold a seat in the Wizengamot, but I might not because of Dumbledore...either way, that means I can speak personally with the Minister without an appointment?"

"Technically, yes, but it's still more polite to make one first. It also means that lower Lords may defer to you, despite your age."

"That makes sense. As for elections, they're held at the end of December so there's a new Minister for the New Year. They're held every ten years, or when an election is called for, like this year, and anyone aged 17 or over can vote."

"Yep", Draco said.

"The Minister's staff is supposed to advise him, and he has control over the whole Ministry by personally speaking with Heads of the various sections."

"Yeah, that's basically it", Draco said.

"Why does it have to be so complicated?" Harry asked, dropping his head back into his arms.

"Is the Muggle government easier?" Draco asked.

"No, that makes even less sense, but I don't have to know about that."

"What about in Konoha?"

"Hokage is in charge, she has an assistant and people who do administrative things...it's not a democracy, so it makes more sense", Harry said.

"Yeah, but as this is a democracy it means you can influence the vote to go how you want it – and keep Dumbledore from getting more power", Draco pointed out.

"I suppose...so, how about I write to the Minister personally, explaining that I hold two Lordships and would like to speak to him regarding his upcoming elections...would it be rude if I didn't sign it?"

"You could include in the letter that you are still at Hogwarts and will not be 17 for another month, and you don't want anyone to find out about your meeting...perhaps include that you are Lord Black?"

"That could work, the name has more political clout than Potter, and if I say Lord Potter, I may as well just sign it with my own name."

"You do realise that he may not want to speak to you when he does realise that it's you?" Draco asked.

"I know, but it's not like it'll be that easy to get here – I'm not allowed to just walk out of school whenever I want, am I?"

Before Draco could respond, a book suddenly flew off a shelf and opened itself to a particular page, before becoming motionless. Harry looked at Draco questioningly, before slowly picking up the book and reading out the page:

"Hogwarts school rule number 102-A: Any student who holds a Lordship and is aged sixteen may leave the school once every month for political reasons, but must return before curfew. Rule 102-B: Once said student is aged seventeen, he or she may leave every two weeks for political reasons, but must return to the school before curfew if the following day contains lessons. If the following day is a Saturday or a Sunday, said student will be permitted to return at any point until midnight. Rule 102-C: Once said student is eighteen, he or she may remain out overnight if the following day is a Saturday or Sunday, and until 11pm on other nights, but said student will still only be allowed to leave the school no more than once every two weeks."

"I never knew that was allowed", Draco said.

"It might not be anymore, the rule might have changed, especially with the war", Harry mused.

"Or it might be the same", Draco reasoned. "I can find out for you, if you want?"

"If you don't mind – after all, like you said before, I'll be seventeen in just over a month, so I'll be allowed out every two weeks, especially on Friday and Saturday nights...and if we can get your Lordship returned to you, then we can go on dates – I mean, political meetings with another Lord", Harry corrected himself, the smirk on his face rivalling that of any Slytherin. Draco's expression was much the same, as he leaned in to kiss Harry over the dusty book.

"We should go for dinner", Draco said, as they separated from the kiss. "It will start soon, and if Granger and Weasley don't get some chances to –" He was interrupted by Harry kissing him again. Harry pulled back, set the open book down on the table and concentrated, before motioning Draco to turn around...to look where their bed had just appeared.

"How about we hold off on dinner for a little while?" Harry asked, pulling Draco over to the bed and practically throwing the blond onto it.

"Aren't you hungry?" Draco asked. "You didn't have breakfast, so all you've eaten is those few sandwiches I brought you, and –" Draco's thought went unfinished as Harry swiftly pulled down Draco's trousers and underwear in one go, then wrapped his mouth around the head of Draco's hardening cock, sucking it down into his throat. Draco gasped in pleasure, hardening further under Harry's ministrations, before Harry pulled back slightly.

"You're right, I am hungry", Harry said, quickly stripping himself. "But not for dinner", he added, a predatory gleam in his eyes which made Draco gulp – in fear or pleasure, even the blond wasn't sure. Before Draco could even blink, they were both fully naked, and Harry was reattaching his mouth to the end of Draco's now weeping shaft, sucking much more vigorously than before. The blond head fell back onto the soft pillows, and Draco groaned as Harry deep-throated him.

While they were staying in Malfoy Manor, even though they shared a bed, Harry didn't want to go any further, too worried about Draco's mother and what she might hear. They had also agreed to stay in their own dorms the previous night – to put it simply, they hadn't done anything more than kiss since before the Battle in the Department of Mysteries two months previously.

Draco wound his hand into Harry's hair and tugged his head away.

"I want more than your mouth", he said in explanation. Harry almost moaned in response, slipping three of his own fingers into his mouth where Draco's cock had been moments before, wetting them before sliding one into Draco's hole. He wiggled it around a little before sliding in a second, thrusting them in and out, looking for Draco's prostate. He soon found the spot he was looking for, and pressed his two fingers against it, adding a third and practically fucking Draco with his fingers, hitting the spot on every thrust. By this point Draco was a writhing, moaning mess, begging for Harry to do more, and Harry wasn't going to make either of them wait, not when they hadn't done anything in such a long time.

Harry pulled his fingers out and slid himself inside Draco, pressing his entire length inside in one thrust, before Draco even had time to register the loss of the fingers. He angled himself and thrust in deeper, quickly finding Draco's prostate again and ramming against it forcefully. Draco wrapped his legs around Harry's waist, tightening them so that Harry bent forwards slightly, enough for Draco to crane his neck up for a kiss, before letting his head drop back into the pillows as a particularly hard thrust made him moan obscenely.

"Harry, close", Draco gasped out, before he felt a warm hand close around his weeping member.

"Yeah, me too", Harry said, jerking Draco's cock in time with his thrusts. It only took a few more thrusts before Draco tensed up and moaned Harry's name as white strips of come painted his stomach. Harry groaned as well, gasping out Draco's name in response, as he filled Draco with the evidence of his own pleasure. He pulled out, watching with self-satisfaction as some of his come dripped out of the reddened hole, before flopping down onto the bed beside Draco. He pulled the blond into his arms, both of them completely spent, as they laid there basking in the afterglow.

The two of them dozed for around half an hour, curled up around one another contentedly, before Draco reminded Harry about dinner.

"It's almost six, so I guess we should probably go soon", Harry agreed, after casting a wandless _Tempus_ to determine the time. They quickly cleaned up and dressed themselves, before heading down towards the Great Hall for dinner.

"Probably best we stay in our own dorms tonight, isn't it?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, it probably is", Harry agreed, reaching out to grab Draco's hand, entwining their fingers as they walked together through the school.

"Harry...this might not be the best idea, but...do you want to eat at the Slytherin table?" Draco asked.

"Why not?" Harry responded. "I've said plenty of times that I want our relationship to be obvious, and this way I'll have longer before Ron and Hermione can get to me."

"What about Longbo – er, Neville? He seemed okay with us."

"He is, but he also is dating Luna, so he'll probably sit with her, or her with him...and, no offence to him, but where we sit is our business, not his, and he can just say that to Ron and Hermione if they ask him anything."

"Okay then, but just remember I said that there would probably be consequences."

"I will", Harry said, smiling at his boyfriend as they entered the Great Hall and both went over to sit at the Slytherin table, ignoring the looks and whispers around them, which were obviously about them, as they ate their dinner and talked, Pansy, Blaise and Theo joining them as well.

* * *

**A/N - Please read and review!**

**Next Chapter - Classes start, Harry learns more about being a Lord and more stuff related to Naruto's pregnancy!**


	4. 4 - Classes Start

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback_**

**Thoughts within a flashback**

SUMMARY: Voldemort's body may be dead, but he still has Horcruxes. Harry has to find them, while training to be shinobi and learning to be a wizard Lord, not to mention classes and Draco. Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke have to deal with pregnancy and parenthood... Will they all be able to handle everything?

WARNINGS: SasuNaru, Drarry, HarryxDraco, SuiKarin, RonxHermione, explicit yaoi, mpreg

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, they are the property of J. K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto respectively

* * *

**A/N - Thanks to everyone who favourited and/or followed this story and/or me and to the reviews! I now have 38 favourites and 58 followers for this story!**

* * *

First thing on Monday morning, Harry had Defence Against the Dark Arts. Over the last few days he had gotten used to sleeping in late, but he now realised that he would have to get used to that changing, as he rushed around getting dressed around twenty minutes before class started. After practically running to the classroom, he joined Draco just as the class were entering the room. Neville had taken a seat towards the back of the room and Harry joined him, along with Draco and Blaise, who were also in their class.

"Sorry Harry, if I'd known you were still asleep I'd have woken you up, but..." Neville said quietly.

"Don't worry", Harry whispered back. "It's my own fault for getting used to sleeping in – I'll just have to get used to getting up earlier."

"Try setting an alarm on your wand", Draco suggested. Harry's response was merely to childishly stick his tongue out at his boyfriend. "Careful," Draco said under his breath, "I might take that as an invitation to do things in class that you'd probably rather I did in private." Harry fought off the blush as Remus entered the room from the office above.

"Good morning class", he began, coming down the stairs to stand at the front of the room. "Now then, as this is your first lesson as sixth years I have to tell you all about NEWTs and how your next two years – your final two years – at Hogwarts will be structured..."

Remus spent the next forty-five minutes explaining the obvious – that their final two years of school would culminate in NEWTs, how important it was to do well, how they'd graduate at the end – Harry stopped paying attention around ten minutes in, when he realised it was all information that they already knew, and was very similar to the lectures they'd gotten at the beginning of fifth year about OWLs. He was still half paying attention to Remus, just in case anything important was actually said, but mostly he was just thinking about ways to get back at Draco for making him blush like that right before class. His attention was refocussed on Remus as the werewolf started to bring the class to a close:

"Right, so that's everything to do with that – sorry if I bored you, but whatever lesson you had in your first hour would have been like this, everyone else will have the same thing. The lesson's pretty much over, so I should let you go for your next lesson, but first – homework." The groans emitted by the entire class were easily audible. "You are sixth years", Remus reminded them. "But you shouldn't worry, at least not yet – next lesson I will be testing your duelling capabilities, I want to know what level everyone is at...your homework is merely to find a duelling partner. However," he said, stopping the class before they could think that it was that easy, "it can't just be anyone – it needs to be someone who is about the same level as you, or at least close to it, and if possible I want you to choose someone from a different House. That's everything then, off you go", he dismissed the class.

"Harry", Draco began, as the four of them headed to the door, the last ones as they had sat right at the back.

"Mr Potter, a word please", Remus called, before Draco could continue.

"I'll meet you outside", Harry said under his breath, before turning back to Remus. Draco, Neville and Blaise left the room, waiting outside for Harry.

"Yes Professor?" Harry asked.

"I wanted to talk to you...Harry."

"We're in school, Professor", Harry said, speaking somewhat warningly.

"I know, it's just that this is personal...about you and Mr Malfoy –"

"Well, if this is personal then that means I'm free to tell you to mind your own business", Harry interrupted. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to get to Charms and your next class is outside." Before Remus could respond, Harry had left the room, joining the other three outside. As they walked down the corridor, they passed Ron and Hermione, who were on their way to Defence.

"Harry, aren't you going this way?" Hermione asked.

"No, I have Charms", he replied.

"Oh, so you aren't in our Defence class...or our Charms class", Hermione continued.

"Great deduction, I see why people think you're so smart", Blaise commented.

"Shut up Zabini, no-one asked you", Ron snarled. Blaise merely raised his eyebrows slightly, not commenting.

"We have to go or we'll be late", Harry said.

"I know, I just would much rather you were in our class", Hermione continued. "Don't you think that would be better? After all, I'm sure you could rearrange your timetable –"

"I think the class was better because you weren't there", Harry said. "It was quite nice not having you answer every single question."

"Well excuse me for being the smartest one in every class", Hermione said, before storming off, Ron right behind her.

The four young men looked as she walked off before heading towards Charms.

"I wouldn't have thought she was always the smartest", Neville commented. "Surely someone else must be better than her at least sometimes, right?"

"It's not like she lets anyone else speak", Harry pointed out.

"She has Potions this afternoon, I think at the same time as you", Neville said.

"I know, it's the only class we share with her or Ron except Apparation", Harry responded. "I hope she tries something there – Snape will shut her up."

"Anyway, before Remus stopped you, I was going to ask you to be my duelling partner", Draco said, changing the subject.

"Sure", Harry replied. "We're about the same level –"

"We're not even close", Draco said. "Not with you being –"

"The Saviour of the Wizarding World?" Harry interrupted, stopping Draco from saying 'shinobi', although as he looked warningly at Draco he realised that the Slytherin hadn't actually been about to reveal his secret.

"I don't know who I'll pair up with", Neville said.

"How about me?" Blaise suggested.

"Er – I'm not really all that good..."

"Me neither", Blaise admitted. "So why not?"

"Okay", Neville agreed. "Do you three all have Charms now?"

"Yeah, you?" Blaise asked.

"No, I'm free, so I think I'll go back to the dorm – no homework yet after all, so there's no point going to the library or anything – I'll see you all later."

Neville waved a quick goodbye to them as he continued up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower, while the other three walked towards the Charms classroom, just making it on time. Theo and Pansy, who were also in their class, had saved some seats for them. Flitwick wasted no time explaining to them about NEWTs, obviously knowing that they had heard it all in their first class, and instead started straight into the lesson by teaching them a new charm. Before long, the class was practising the charm, allowing them time to talk while Flitwick wandered around correcting people's pronunciation and wand movements.

"How was your first class?" Pansy asked, as she practised the wand movement for the _Aguamenti_ charm which they were learning.

"Not bad, just a long lecture", Draco replied. "How about you?"

"Better if Hagrid had spent more time talking", Pansy replied. "His NEWT talk was read out from a piece of paper – he was done within half an hour, so just started talking to us about Thestrals, after all he was interrupted on that last year... anyway, while he was talking about that, Weasley was too busy plotting against Harry."

"Plotting against me?" Harry asked. "_Aguamenti_", he hissed quietly, shooting a jet of water into the bowl in front of him.

"Not sure it's supposed to be muddy water", Draco commented. "Sorry – plotting?"

"Yeah, apparently he and Granger are going to find ways to get Harry back to being a proper Gryffindor", she said. "I'm not sure how, he was just seeing if one of the other boys in your dorm would help", she added to Harry.

"Neville was with us, so you must mean Seamus or Dean", Harry mused. "And I don't think they really care much either way."

"I think they're going to go through your things", Theo revealed. "It would have been Seamus Finnegan – Dean Thomas was in Runes with me – and Granger. She was trying to talk him into going through your things – she thinks Draco has spelled you into being with him."

"Do you have anything you don't want them to find?" Harry asked.

"We packed so quickly that most of the books we bought ended up in your trunk", Harry thought out loud. "The only things I have are clothes and school books – although I think I have some of your clothes", he added.

"I can come up with you later and we can look?" Draco suggested. "Then we can go down to Slytherin and check through my stuff as well."

"You guys might want to wait for a free period", Blaise suggested. "Just in case...well, you know."

"You memorised our timetables already, didn't you?" Draco asked Harry. Flitwick looked in their direction, so Draco added: "_Aguamenti_", producing a jet of water – just as muddy as Harry's had been.

"Not so easy, is it?" Harry commented. "And yeah – we're both free first thing tomorrow morning, but so is Ron, so he'll probably stay in bed late...The next time we're both free is Wednesday after Apparition, although Ron may still be around...although he's around every time we're free, so how about we just ignore him and you come up early tomorrow morning? That will give me something to wake up for."

"Sure", Draco replied, as Flitwick came over to them.

"Now then, how are all of you doing?" he asked, looking at the bowls in front of all of them, most of which had dirty water in them.

"Why is the water coming out muddy?" Harry asked. "Surely it should either work or not?"

"Well, water can be naturally muddy, especially in rivers and lakes", Flitwick replied. "Make sure you are getting the wand movement correct, like this", he demonstrated the curved motion again. "Miss Parkinson?" he asked, noticing that the bowl before her was empty.

"Sorry, I'll try now", she apologised. "_Aguamenti_", she incanted. A jet of clear water burst from the tip of her wand and filled the bowl in front of her.

"Well done, ten points to Slytherin", Flitwick congratulated her.

"You're good at this", Harry noticed.

"Yeah, but that also means Flitwick has less problems with me talking in class", she pointed out. Harry nodded, and tried the charm again. The water was cleaner than before, but it still had a distinctively brown tinge to it.

"That's all for now", Flitwick said, standing at the front of the class. "For homework I want twelve inches on how important the wand motion is for this charm. Class dismissed."

The five of them left the room and headed for the Great Hall.

"Why is it they give us so much work – they have to mark it after all", Theo complained.

"They obviously hate us", Blaise agreed.

"Are you going to sit with us again?" Pansy asked Harry.

"Sit with you?" he repeated.

"Yeah, it's lunchtime", she explained.

"Oh, right – good, I'm kind of hungry. And no, I think I'll sit with Neville – if I remember the timetables correct then he's got Charms next, with Ron and Hermione...I might see if I can get him to listen in on their conversations."

"Do you think he will?" Draco asked.

"I don't know", Harry replied honestly. "But if I tell him that I'm worried about what they might try – which is true – then he might tell me if they're planning anything which may affect me."

As Harry had said he would, he sat with Neville at lunch, asking the other Gryffindor to keep an eye on Ron and Hermione. Neville agreed readily – he had also realised that they may try something to separate Harry and Draco, and he had noticed that the two were good together. After lunch, Harry rejoined Draco, Blaise and Theo for Transfiguration for an hour, before they had double Potions to end their first day – which meant double Hermione.

Harry sat at a work station in the Potions room with Blaise and Draco, the three of them having gotten there before Hermione. Fortunately, the work stations were arranged in groups of three, so she was forced to work at a table with two Ravenclaws, although she did look at Harry – and glare at Draco and Blaise. As Harry had expected, Snape's presence prevented her from trying to come over and talk to him – at least for a little while, as soon enough they all started moving around to gather ingredients. Harry quickly gathered the few ingredients required for the Elixir to Induce Euphoria, but that didn't stop Hermione coming over to him while he was preparing the ingredients, as Draco and Blaise had already started brewing and wouldn't be able to interfere.

"At least we have some classes together", Hermione said.

"I'm working Hermione, and I do need to concentrate", Harry replied, checking the page in his Potions book on ingredient preparation and glancing at Snape's instructions on the blackboard.

""Yes, but –"

"Mr Potter is working, as you should be Miss Granger", Snape intoned, coming up behind her.

"I was just –"

"Dawdling?" he finished for her.

"I was seeing if Harry needed help, his Potions grade –"

"He recieved an O for his OWL, which is the requirement for this class", Snape stated. "And I believe his actual mark placed him higher than you, as did Mr Malfoy's and Mr Zabini's – so if anyone here requires help it is you, Miss Granger, in which case you should raise your hand and ask me, not interrupt someone with more aptitude for my subject than yourself."

"But I was just –"

"Returning to your cauldron", Snape finished for her, the look he gave her preventing any further arguments as she slid past him. Harry hid a small smile, which Snape did notice, as he examined Harry's work and nodded before moving along. _I was right then, _Harry said to himself. _The only class I have with Hermione and she can't do anything to me because Snape will shut her up – and I think I know a way to thank him later..._ Harry's thoughts trailed off as he remembered his vault at Gringotts, the one full of rare ingredients and potions. For now though, Harry put it from his mind, instead focussing on the potion he was brewing.

* * *

It had been a week since Harry had left Konoha to return to Hogwarts in Britain, and Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo were in the kitchen late in the evening.

"What exactly do you want us to say to them Karin? That we want to leave because Naruto is pissing us off?" Suigetsu asked.

"Obviously not...perhaps we should say that we thought it would be better to move out to give Sasuke and Naruto their space, especially with a baby on the way", she replied.

"And because Naruto's morning sickness and mood swings are getting on our nerves", Suigetsu added.

"How about you say nothing?" she suggested.

"It does make sense to give them their space anyway", Juugo mused. "But I doubt the Elders will want us to leave, it's easier for them to keep an eye on us if we're all in one place."

"What if we stay in the Uchiha district?" Karin considered. "Then we're still close by, but not too close."

"That sounds like a good idea", Juugo agreed.

"I still think we should just tell Sasuke that Naruto is annoying us", Suigetsu complained.

"And I'm sure he won't chidori you for that comment", Karin stated.

Before Suigetsu could respond, the door opened and Sasuke and Naruto entered the house. Naruto was sniffing slightly as he walked past the three of them and upstairs.

"Er – is he okay?" Karin asked.

"He misses Harry", Sasuke replied.

"Okay...so we need to talk to you about something", Karin said. Sasuke did not reply but merely looked at her, which she took as a sign to continue: "The three of us have been talking, and we thought that perhaps we should move out of this house, so that you and Naruto can have the space for yourselves, and with the baby..."

"And where would you go?" Sasuke asked. "The Elders won't let you live in the village, they don't trust you that much."

"We were hoping you'd let us have a different house still in the Uchiha district", she replied.

"I see", Sasuke stated. For a moment there was silence, before he spoke again: "The Elders may still have a problem with that, but it might be a good idea...after all, Naruto might be annoying you", he added, looking pointedly at Suigetsu, who fidgeted slightly.

"Yeah, well –" he began explaining.

"So it's okay with you then?" Karin interrupted.

"Yes, I will sort out which house...or houses, if you'd prefer to live separately from these two", he considered, looking at Juugo.

"If that would be okay with you", Juugo replied. Sasuke nodded:

"I'll sort it out", he said, before leaving the room and following Naruto upstairs.

"So, you think he heard us before he came into the house?" Suigetsu asked.

"Well, he definitely heard you", Juugo replied, before he also left the room and returned upstairs. Suigetsu leaned back in his chair, then looked forward again when Karin seated herself on his lap.

"You really don't know when to shut up, do you?" she asked him.

"Well, I'm guessing that right now you don't want talking", he responded, before leaning in and kissing her.

"We'll be living together. Just the two of us", Karin said, when they pulled apart.

"So?" Suigetsu asked.

"I'll have to put up with you all the time..." Karin said, trailing off as she stood up and wandered upstairs to bed.

* * *

The following morning, Sasuke had spoken to Naruto, and they had agreed that the other three could move out into two houses, and that they'd also sort a third for Harry. Naruto had told Tsunade of their plans, and she was okay with it, but not everyone was:

"This is not acceptable, Tsunade-hime", Homura said, from where he and Koharu were sitting opposite Tsunade. Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the village Elders, before she replied:

"What exactly is the problem? They'll all still be in the Uchiha district."

"It is clear that Sasuke is planning to rebuild his clan – how long before they try to take the village?" Koharu asked.

" 'Take the village'?" Tsunade repeated in disbelief. "There are no more or less of them now than there was before, they're just going to live separately so that Naruto and Sasuke can have their own space, and Suigetsu and Karin can as well, as they're together."

"No more of them?" Homura repeated. "So the Rokudaime isn't pregnant then?" he asked. Tsunade looked surprised at them, before answering:

"I suppose I should have known that you'd find out about that sooner or later, but what difference does it make? Even including Harry and this baby – or babies if it happens to be twins – how many people is that? Including Naruto, that would make either 7 or 8 people in the Uchiha district – hardly enough to take this village, even should they want to."

"And this baby?" Homura asked.

"What about it?"

"With the linking of the Uchiha bloodline and the Senju bloodline, which still exists in the Rokudaime, the baby will likely be immensely powerful", Koharu stated.

"So?" Tsunade replied. "Naruto and Sasuke are themselves immensely powerful, even if you ignore their bloodlines – so the baby will still be powerful either way. In the end, if the child fights for Konoha, why do you have a problem."

"And if they use the child as a weapon against Konoha?" Homura asked.

"Have you met Naruto? Do you think he'd let anyone use his child?" Tsunade said, standing up from her desk and banging her hands on the table. "I have already approved them to live separately, and they shall. I am helping Naruto through his pregnancy and I will help him give birth. No-one in the Uchiha district is planning anything. Goodbye", she said finally. The two elders relented and stood up to leave.

"Just remember that we warned you when the child tries to take out Konoha", Homura said as a final warning, before he and Koharu left her office. Tsunade sat back into her chair, reaching under her desk for a bottle of sake. _I'm not going to deny that their child will be powerful, _she thought to herself, _but so are Naruto and Sasuke...I don't think Sasuke will go against the village, not again, and Naruto definitely won't, but still...if the baby is like Harry, then he or she could have the Rinnegan as a kekkei genkai..._

* * *

On Saturday morning, Harry got up early, and met Draco in the library while the majority of the students were still in bed.

"You could have met me later you know", Harry said by way of greeting, as he met Draco outside the library.

"I know, but you said you wanted to come here early, and its not like we don't have plenty of work, even if we've only been here a week", Draco replied, opening the door and leading Harry into the library.

"Didn't Lupin say something on Monday morning about how NEWTs weren't as easy as OWLs?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It means that they have to give us more work than last year so we don't think he was wrong."

"And the other teachers are doing it as well because they probably gave the same line?" Draco asked, as he found a table in a fairly secluded area for them to sit at.

"Why not?" Harry asked, lowering his voice slightly in case anyone else – particularly Madam Pince – was around. Draco smiled slightly in response, opening his bag to retrieve the various assignments he had yet to complete. Harry did the same, and Draco immediately noticed:

"Why do you have so much less than me – if anything you should have more, as you have Arithmancy and I have Ancient History – so how come...?"

"I got used to being up late last year", Harry explained. "This week I've trained every evening, not just on Wednesday when you joined me, and afterwards I do some homework before heading back to the dorm around midnight. Plus, with the Sharingan...", he added, lowering his voice.

"Cheater", Draco said, although his tone was playful rather than malicious.

"Maybe, but I have other work to do, right?"

"I guess you do", Draco agreed, smiling slightly.

"Okay, so what have you got there?" Harry asked. "I'd rather help you so that I can do my own work later – that way, when Ron and Hermione will come looking for me – and you know they will after this week – then they can find you teaching me about being a Lord."

"And you're dressed in a way they would call being a 'pureblood'", Drco noticed. "They probably haven't noticed yet, have they?"

"No, I've been in uniform all week and up too late – and dressed in shinobi clothing – after that."

"What about last Sunday?"

"They weren't at dinner, remember? So they haven't noticed yet."

"And Granger will probably come here at some point", Draco sighed.

"Seriously, what work have you got to do? You must have done some it this week."

"I did – I still have the two-foot Defence essay on advanced uses of shielding charms; the 18-inch Charms essay on uses of the _Aguamenti _Charm; the three-foot Herbology essay on the Venomous Tentacula; and I have to read this book for Ancient History", Draco replied.

"Okay, what about the Potions essay?"

"Oh yeah, I have that too", Draco remembered.

"Right, well I already did the Defence and Charms essays, do you want to look at mine for ideas?" Harry asked.

"No, I have ideas, I just have to write the actual essay", Draco replied.

"How about we do the Herbology one fist – I haven't done it yet as we don't have Herbology until Wednesday – then you can carry on while I read some books on wizarding etiquette?" Harry suggested.

"That sounds good – oh, and I found out that the rule about leaving the school is still there – if you hold a Lordship then you can leave, just like that book we found in the Room of Requirement last week said."

"Good", Harry replied, with an expression somewhere between a smile and a smirk.

"You look so much like a Slytherin right now."

"Is that a problem?"

"Only because we're in the library and working", Draco muttered. Harry looked confused for a moment, before he realised what Draco meant.

"Does it turn you on when my expression makes me look like a Slytherin?"

"Well, if I like it when you act like a Slytherin, then what do you think?" Draco replied under his breath. "Just admit it – you're a snake really", he added, standing up. "I'll fetch some books for the Herbology essay", Draco said, before wandering off into the stacks. Harry thought to himself – _a snake? Well, that would make sense – and not just because I'm a parselmouth..._

_**Harry was sitting on the pier which extended over the lake in the Uchiha district. He was supposed to have met Kakashi at one of the training grounds around an hour previously, but he knew that the man would be late, so he had decided to finish the scroll on the Rinnegan which he had been reading the previous night. He had been training with Kakashi for around two weeks now, but the Rinnegan was something he still couldn't control – he couldn't activate it whenever he wanted, and when he did activate it he couldn't really control it, as he wasn't able to activate any particular path which he chose, one of them just activated itself.**_

_**"Weren't you supposed to meet Kakashi?" Sasuke asked, coming up behind him.**_

_**"Yeah, but he's always late so I figured I might as well stay here for a while."**_

_**"Would you like to spar?" Sasuke asked. "The Elders aren't letting me go on missions, as they still don't trust me – although their excuse is something about needing more time to rest after Britain – and very few people will spar with me."**_

_**"Probably figure that you'll beat them so there's no point", Harry muttered. Sasuke gave him a look, clearly having heard Harry's comment. Harry looked at him apologetically as he stood up and tucked the scroll into one of the pockets on his trousers.**_

_**"Would you like to spar with me or not?" Sasuke asked.**_

_**"Yeah, sure, but – er, I probably won't win."**_

_**"You beat Naruto that one time."**_

_**"That was using magic, which I've been training in for a lot longer...I haven't got my wand on me."**_

_**"Didn't you bring it with you?" Sasuke asked.**_

_**"Yeah, but I figured if I'm learning how to be a shinobi..." Harry reasoned.**_

_**"I suppose. I won't go easy on you though."**_

_**"I'm not asking you to...I know that if you're not trying to kill your opponent then you're not trying to win, and you will obviously be trying to win...I just want you to remember what I said when the fight is over after a few moves and you've won."**_

_**"You shouldn't self-demeaning, you may win through luck – that was always what I thought of Naruto's victories when we were younger."**_

_**"I guess", Harry relented, walking back down the pier. Sasuke moved slightly away from him, while Harry took a deep breath, blocking out everything around him to focus on their match. He then had to dodge several shuriken which Sasuke threw, managing to evade all of them by moving out of the way. In retaliation, Harry threw several of his own shuriken at Sasuke, but the Uchiha knocked them out of the air by countering the move with more of his own shuriken. Harry looked up to Sasuke's eyes and saw that the Sharingan was activated, realising that was how Sasuke had knocked Harry's shuriken out of the air, how he had seen exactly where to throw them.**_

_**Over his training with Kakashi, Harry had found out that the best way for him to learn something new was to just try it, so he attempted to activate his own Sharingan. His blue eyes briefly changed to red with black swirls, but then continued changing, lightening to a pale purple colour with concentric circles. Harry knew that he had inadvertently activated his Rinnegan instead, and this distraction allowed Sasuke to make a hit, a shuriken whistling past Harry's arm close enough to slice the skin. Harry felt his one of the Rinnegan paths activate within him, and before he could try to take control, a large orange and black centipede, with the same Rinnegan eyes as his own, appeared between himself and Sasuke. Sasuke bit his hand and performed the hand seals to summon Manda, who subdued the centipede. Sasuke used some more hand seals to summon more snakes from his sleeve, which wrapped themselves around Harry, defeating him just as he managed to deactivate his Rinnegan. His eyes faded back through the Sharingan to blue, and the centipede disappeared, as did Manda.**_

_**"That wasn't bad", Sasuke reasoned.**_

_**"Yeah, except I didn't mean to", Harry pointed out. He then switched to parseltongue,**** and spoke to the snakes: "**_**Would you please release me?**_**" The snakes unwound themselves from Harry and returned to Sasuke, all except one, which stayed curled around Harry's arm.**_

_**"That language", Sasuke said.**_

_**"Oh – parseltongue, er – snake language...I did tell you about it before, right?"**_

_**"Yes, but summons speak the common tongue, by which I mean Japanese."**_

_**" 'Summons'?" Harry asked.**_

_**"Yes, its similar to what you did just now."**_

_**"Oh, so you made that massive snake appear by accident then?" Harry asked sarcastically.**_

_**"You still don't have control of the Rinnegan?" Sasuke asked.**_

_**"It generally only activates during a battle, but I can't activate it whenever I want, it just activates itself and something happens...that would have been the Animal path, I guess."**_

_**"I assume you are working on it?" Sasuke asked, as Harry stepped towards him.**_

_**"Yeah, I am. Anyway, summons?"**_

_**"The Rinnegan allows you to summon creatures as part of the Animal path, but other shinobi can summon certain animals. You have to sign a summoning contract with your blood, then you can summon them using some more blood and certain hand seals. Although, they don't actually have to do what you tell them."**_

_**"That sounds a little unhelpful", Harry mused.**_

_**"They won't allow you to sign the contract if they would be unlikely to want to help you, or at least, snakes don't", Sasuke replied.**_

_**"Speaking of snakes", Harry said, looking down at the snake coiled around his arm still.**_

_**"You can release him now", Sasuke said.**_

_**"I'm comfortable here", the snake replied.**_

_**"What's your name?" Sasuke asked.**_

_**"Maia", she replied.**_

_**"Do you want something from me?" Harry asked her.**_

_**"I never knew humans could speak like that", Maia mused. "I like you, I want you to sign a contract, like he just explained to you."**_

_**"I'm honoured, but I don't know how much use that would be to either of us", Harry replied.**_

_**"She's venomous, so you might want to agree to sign", Sasuke pointed out.**_

_**"I won't be able to summon her while I'm at school though", Harry reasoned.**_

_**"School?" Maia asked.**_

_**"Yes, I spend several months at a wizarding school in a different country", Harry told her.**_

_**"You can summon me while here though, and you must get some privacy there", she maintained.**_

_**"I suppose", Harry said. "Fine, I'll do it...wait, how venomous are you exactly?"**_

_**"You already agreed, I'll come back later with the contract", she said, before popping away in a wisp of smoke.**_

_**"Er – Sasuke?"**_

_**"Like she said, you agreed. And I'm not sure how venomous, I don't normally summon that particular snake, I summon the larger ones."**_

_**"Like that one from before?"**_

_**"Yes, Manda. But you will have to sign now, you do realise that?"**_

_**"Is that okay with you?"**_

_**"Yes, like I said, I usually summon the larger snakes, as I have a contract allowing me to summon any of them...I think she's planning on making it so that you can only summon her."**_

_**"She just disappeared on her own", Harry noticed.**_

_**"They can come and go of their own accord. She will also be useful in taking messages – you can ask her to bring a message to us and it will get here fairly quickly. Naruto can summon toads who will do the same if we want to write to you."**_

_**"Okay then. Anyway, I think I will now have to meet Kakashi – I know he's often late, but I was supposed to be there around two hours ago, so..."**_

_**"Go ahead, we can talk more about this later if you want any more information – but if she's coming back tonight, then we may not have time before that."**_

_**"That's okay, I'll see what time I get back and I can ask her questions too, right?"**_

_**"Yeah, you can. See you tonight", Sasuke said. Harry waved as he jogged out of the Uchiha district, wondering how well a snake would be accepted as the pet of a Gryffindor** _**– she may not actually be a pet, _Harry added to himself,_ but that's how they'll see her...and I wonder what Draco will think...**

"Harry?" Draco asked, snapping the other young man out of his thoughts.

"Yeah...sorry – what?" he asked.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing, it's not important, just something which happened over the summer", Harry replied, as Draco set down several books on the table. He took three from the top and pushed the others to one side.

"Okay, these three will help us with our Herbology essay", Draco explained. "We can read them together and then write our essays?"

"Sure", Harry agreed.

The two of them spent the next few hours reading everything they needed and completing their essays for Herbology, by which time both of them wanted a break.

"What time is it?" Harry asked. Draco performed a _Tempus_ spell, revealing that it was just before 11am.

"That's not actually so bad", Draco pointed out.

"No, I guess not – should we take a break or keep going another hour until lunch?" Harry asked.

"May as well keep going until lunch", Draco replied. "I have to take some notes from these books, but then I can work anywhere to actually write the essays. I also grabbed this", he added, handing Harry a book. "It's quite long, but it also explains pretty much everything you need to know about being a Lord, and you already know some of it anyway", he explained.

"Thanks", Harry replied, looking at the cover. "Will you think I'm cheating if I...?" he tapped his temple, indicating that he wanted to use his Sharingan.

"No, I understand – you need to know this stuff quickly after all. Your back is to the door and the rest of the library anyway, so I'll nudge you with my foot if anyone comes this way and you can deactivate it."

"Okay, thanks", Harry said, smiling at Draco before activating his Sharingan. Draco looked at his boyfriend as the red and black swirled eyes rapidly slid across the lines of the book.

"Of course it would help if I didn't think your eyes looked hot like that", Draco muttered. Harry didn't look up from the book, but he did smile, before his expression changed into a devious grin – and Draco was fairly certain the scheming look on Harry's face wasn't to do with what he was reading.

Just under an hour later, Harry closed the book, having finished it, just as Draco closed his books.

"Good timing", Harry noted, as his eyes faded back to their usual blue colour.

"You read the whole thing?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I skipped some bits I already knew – the Sharingan basically lets me copy the words into my mind", Harry explained quietly.

"So its like photographic memory", Draco mused.

"Well, that's not all I can do with it, but yeah, sort of", Harry replied. "Shall we go for lunch then?" he asked.

"I'll put all the books back, you pack away our essays into our bags and meet me by the door?" Draco suggested. Harry nodded in reply, and the blond stood up, carrying the pile of books away from the table to return them to the shelves he had gotten them from. Harry rolled up the essays and put them all into Draco's bag, then put both their quills and ink pots in his bag. He walked over to the door and waited for Draco, who joined him a moment later.

"You know, it's been strangely quiet", Draco noted.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well, surely Weasley and Granger noticed you were gone, yet they didn't think to look for you here – or so it seems."

"They'll be at lunch now", Harry pointed out.

"Sitting at the Slytherin table again?" Draco asked

"Haven't I been doing that all week?" Harry countered, reaching out to grip Draco's hand with his own. Draco moved a little closer as they walked through the school to the Great Hall.

"Granger and Weasley are probably planning something – in fact, we know they're planning something, and we only have Apparation with them", Draco stated.

"I know, but until they make a move there's nothing I can do", Harry responded. "My things are protected, so they won't go through them, and I hardly see them anyway – they're too busy focussing in Apparation to speak to me, and Hermione can't do much while we're in Potions, right?"

"She might keep trying, but she's already gotten a detention from Snape", Draco pointed out.

"Yeah, for not leaving me alone yesterday in class...actually, wasn't her detention this morning?" Harry asked.

"It might have been", Draco replied thoughtfully, as they reached the Great Hall. Lunch had only just started, and as it was Saturday people would just wander in and out between 12 and 2 for lunch. Harry and Draco sat around halfway down the Slytherin table and helped themselves to some food, eating in amiable silence.

"I wonder where Pansy, Theo and Blaise are", Harry wondered, as he and Draco finished their meals.

"Probably sleeping in as late as possible, at least in Blaise and Theo's case – I accidentally woke them up this morning and got pillows thrown at my head. They'll probably wander in towards the end of lunch and grab some sandwiches right before the house elves clear everything away."

"Well, some people are here", Harry said. Draco followed his line of sight to the doorway, where Ron and Hermione had just entered – and were heading in their direction.

"Are you finished eating?" Draco asked.

"You don't want to run away do you?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Of course not, just asking."

"Oh – yeah, I'm done."

"Harry", Hermione said, her anger evident even in that one word.

"Yes?" Harry asked calmly.

"Do you know how much trouble I'm in because of you?" she asked.

"You had a detention, so what?" Harry countered. "Snape may not be the nicest teacher, but he's hardly Umbridge – and you don't seem to be bleeding."

"Of course not – she didn't go", Ron stated.

"Why not?" Draco asked.

"Not that it's any of your business, ferret, but she didn't deserve the detention so she didn't bother going", Ron snarled at him.

"Well if you skip your punishment, of course you're going to get it worse", Harry said.

"Don't get me in trouble again", Hermione threatened, before stalking away to the Gryffindor table. Ron glared at them both as well, before following her. Harry and Draco hurried out of the Great Hall and ducked into the nearest bathroom, barely making it before they both dissolved into fits of laughter.

After several minutes, they managed to calm down.

"That was...", Draco trailed off.

"Yeah", Harry agreed, wiping his eyes. "Was that a threat?" he asked.

"I think it was supposed to be – I figured they were going to be overly nice to you, to make you like them more than me."

"Obviously they're going for the other technique – make it seem like I'll lose them if I don't agree with them – but that method requires me to care if they're my friends or not."

"Do you really not care at all?" Draco asked seriously.

"Not if they can't accept that we're together", Harry replied. He sighed before continuing: "As far as they're concerned, the war is over, so the Slytherins are not the bad guys any more, right?"

"We still could be", Draco reasoned.

"Well, then they should at least trust my judgement", Harry said.

"That I won't argue with", Draco agreed. "So, library? Or somewhere else?"

"Do you need the library?"

"No, I have all the notes I need to write the essay, why?"

"How about your common room? I have some things to write, but that can be done anywhere."

"Sure", Draco agreed, the two of them leaving the bathroom and wandering down to the Slytherin common room, still smiling slightly at Hermione's threat – although inwardly both realised that it could eventually become something much more serious.

* * *

**Should Sasuke and Naruto's baby be a boy? A girl? Twins? Go to my profile to vote on a poll, or PM me if you prefer or if you have any ideas on names.**

* * *

**A/N - Please read and review!**

**Next Chapter - Harry goes to a political function to get more involved in his Lordly duties!**


	5. 5 - Into the Political World

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback_**

**Thoughts within a flashback**

SUMMARY: Voldemort's body may be dead, but he still has Horcruxes. Harry has to find them, while training to be shinobi and learning to be a wizard Lord, not to mention classes and Draco. Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke have to deal with pregnancy and parenthood... Will they all be able to handle everything?

WARNINGS: SasuNaru, Drarry, HarryxDraco, SuiKarin, RonxHermione, explicit yaoi, mpreg

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, they are the property of J. K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto respectively

* * *

**A/N - Thanks to everyone who favourited and/or followed this story and/or me and to the reviews! I now have 45 favourites and 66 followers for this story!**

* * *

September passed by quickly, and all the students soon got used to being back, although many still were not quite used to the amount of work. Harry had received a message to speak to McGonagall during first period on a Friday morning, when he had a free period, and was currently on his way to the Transfiguration classroom, where she'd asked him to meet her. He knocked and entered the empty classroom, moving through the room to stand in front of the desk at which she was sitting.

"Good morning, Potter", she said.

"Good morning, Professor, is everything okay?"

"Yes, I wanted to speak to you about your activities outside classes."

"Good, I had something I wanted to ask as well."

"Go ahead."

"Well", Harry began. "As I am now 16, I am legally Lord Potter. I checked the school rules, and Lords who are still at school are allowed to leave the school grounds, under certain provisions. I am allowed to leave once a month as long as I return before curfew."

"Yes, that is all correct", McGonagall replied.

"Well, I've been invited to a formal event next Friday night, starting at 6pm – I can Floo there from the school and I will be back in my common room by 9pm – although I am allowed, I still wanted permission, if that's okay?"

"Of course, perhaps go through Professor Snape's office if that is okay with him?" she asked. "He will be checking all students are following curfew that particular night, so he will be in his office until 9pm."

"I'll check with him after Potions this afternoon", Harry replied.

"Now then, I wanted to speak to you regarding the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, as Quidditch will be starting up again soon...are you interested in the position?"

"Sorry, but as I now hold a Lordship I'm really busy, I'm using all my free time around classes and homework to learn how to be a Lord, I don't think I'd have the time which the team deserves...how about Ron though? I know he's only been on the team for a year, but he got into it by the end, and it might help his confidence on the pitch if he's the captain."

"That's not a bad suggestion, if you're really sure that you don't want it?"

"I'm certain, but thank you for the offer", Harry replied.

"Well then, I'll speak to Weasley later...you're in my class next though, and there's only a few minutes left..."

"I have all my things, if you don't mind me sitting in here? Although, based on the noise in the corridor, everyone else will be here soon anyway." As if on cue, the door opened, and students started trickling in. Harry gave McGonagall a small nod and smile before walking to a seat in the back of the room, saving three seats for Draco, Theo and Blaise. He sat back in his chair, thinking to himself: _well, that was okay...Dumbledore would have found out about me being a Lord after next Friday night anyway, as Shacklebolt is invited, so even if she tells him now that's not a problem. Snape will be okay about me coming and going through his office, and that also gives me an excuse to ask him for permission next time I want to leave, so no-one has to know that I'm 17 soon...as for Quidditch, that was never going to happen, and by if Ron takes the position then that will keep him busy some of the time and away from me, not to mention the fact that I suggested it will hopefully make him more amiable towards me..._ Harry was interrupted from his thoughts by Draco, Blaise and Theo arriving, just before McGonagall closed the door to start the lesson.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Harry had another free period, which Draco also had, and the two of them were studying in the library. Harry noticed Madam Pince stepping out of the library and scooted forwards in his seat to press one of his legs between Draco's.

"You can't reach me unless I sit forward", Draco muttered.

"I know, but I can still rub my leg against yours suggestively", Harry whispered back.

"Shut up", Draco replied, smiling.

"Madam Pince just stepped out", Harry pointed out.

"If I kiss you, will you let me work?" Draco asked.

"Come on, it's Friday afternoon, we only have one more class – and I bet that's not Potions work you're doing – so can't it wait for now? You have all weekend –"

"Hogsmeade tomorrow", Draco pointed out. "And I have a lot to do on Sunday as well, so I need this time."

"How about one little kiss?" Harry asked, standing up and leaning over the table to aim a pleading look at his boyfriend. Draco relented and pressed his lips against Harry's in a brief, chaste kiss, just as the library door opened. Harry sat back in his seat and looked towards the door, hoping it wasn't Madam Pince – if Draco really did need to work, then he didn't want them kicked out of the library, but he soon realised who it was as Ron came storming over to their table.

"What the hell was that?" he asked, livid.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You kissed!" Ron stated.

"Well, if you know that then why are you asking what it was?" Draco asked.

"Shut up, ferret! Harry, we need to talk, about...this", he said, indicating Draco and Harry's relationship was 'this'. His expression was one of complete disgust, as Harry looked calmly up at him.

"Well, speak quietly then, this is a library after all", Harry said quietly.

"You know, I think Ginny likes you", Ron pointed out, not dropping his voice below his normal volume.

"So?"

"Well, you can end this...thing and get with her – then we can really be brothers and you won't have to deal with kissing that –"

"Be careful what you call my boyfriend, it might not work out well for you", Harry said threateningly, his Sharingan activating for the briefest second. Ron blinked for a moment, before figuring it must have been a trick of the light, as he continued:

"But she can fix you! Make it so you like her, so you like girls!" he almost shouted.

"Is that the problem you have? That I'm gay?" Harry asked.

"You aren't gay – if you were then you would have looked at me while we were showering at the same time, or the others in our dorm, and you didn't so you can't be gay."

"Of course, because I can't just not be attracted to you", Harry commented dryly. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Madam Pince re-entering the library. "Now, if you don't mind, we're trying to work", Harry said quietly, turning back to the books spread out on the desk between himself and Draco.

"I do mind!" Ron shouted.

"Mr Weasley, that volume is completely inappropriate", Madam Pince hissed at him, coming over to their table. "Please leave the library at once."

"You can't do that", Ron said defiantly.

"On the contrary, I can. If you haven't done your work for your next class, then that is your problem. Otherwise, you should have no problem with returning after that class, which is the end of the school day, but if you speak at that volume again then you will be removed again", she stated, pointing to the door. Ron grumbled to himself as he left.

"Thanks, Madam Pince, sorry he was so loud", Harry said quietly.

"Don't worry, just continue working", she said, smiling at him as she bustled away. Harry shot Draco a quick smirk and rubbed his knee against Draco's slightly, before sitting back in his seat and continuing with his own homework, as Draco worked on his own.

* * *

The following Tuesday night, Draco and Harry had just finished training in the Room of Requirement. Draco flopped down onto the couch.

"Tired?" Harry asked, smirking as he sat down beside his boyfriend.

"I wouldn't be if certain people remember that I'm not a shinobi", Draco replied pointedly.

"I know, I just like training with you", Harry shrugged. Draco leaned against him and Harry curled his arm around the blond.

After remaining in their position for a few minutes, Harry broke the silence:

"You know that the political gathering I'm going to is this Friday night, don't you?"

"Yeah, I remember", Draco replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I thought you might help me – thanks to my shinobi powers something happened during the battle with Voldemort...I know what he knew about the Horcruxes."

"So you know what they are? Where they are?"

"Sort of", Harry replied, the hand of the arm around Draco trailing up and down Draco's side. "Like I said, I know what Voldemort knew, and that wasn't everything."

"Well, how much do you know?" Draco asked.

"Quirrel and the diary were destroyed in first and second year, then me last year and Dumbledore got the ring. There are four more – Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem, Salazar Slytherin's locket, Helga Hufflepuff's cup and Nagini, Voldemort's snake. The diadem is in a certain room Voldemort opened in here, in the Room of Requirement, but I'm sure it will require some sort of password. The locket is hidden in a particular cave that I'm going to visit after a school holiday – I can leave and return to Konoha, then go to the cave when I come back to the country, so no-one knows. Nagini could be anywhere by now, but I guess she's probably with some still-loyal Death Eaters. As for the cup – it's in the Lestrange vault at Gringotts, which the Ministry confiscated."

"You know quite a lot then", Draco commented. "But what can I help with?"

"All of it?" Harry suggested. "I am going to make certain suggestions to the Minister that the war isn't over yet, and I was wondering how best to do that, as well as to hint that there is a Horcrux among the estates confiscated by the Ministry."

"Try suggesting that there are things Dumbledore has been keeping from him", Draco offered. "Build up a political alliance with the Minister – make sure he trusts you aren't one of Dumbledore's men – then simply tell him the truth once he trusts you enough to believe you."

"That's what I was thinking, but thanks anyway", Harry said, kissing the top of Draco's head. The blond leaned up for a proper kiss, and Harry happily obliged him.

"So, what about this room in here then?" Draco asked.

"Even Voldemort isn't arrogant enough to believe that no-one might find the room, so it probably requires some sort of password or something – what do you think?"

"We'd need to know more about how the Room works", Draco mused. "And if there is a password, it's probably in parseltongue...the only real way I can think of is to stand outside, saying all possible passwords he's likely to have used."

"In parseltongue?" Harry asked. Draco nodded:

"Yeah, but it's not like you can stay hidden for long enough to go through all of them, even with the Cloak, unless you make a list and then go and come back at different times."

"Yeah, a list", Harry responded, not really paying attention as his thoughts wandered to a possible plan.

"Are you going back to your dorm tonight?" Draco asked, changing the subject to bring Harry's focus back to their conversation.

"What? Oh, sorry, just thinking – er, yeah, I was going to – I figure it's best to stay there this week, as I'll be out on Friday evening and I'll probably come here afterwards to meet you – if that's okay?"

"Sure, you have to be back in the castle by 9pm, right?"

"Yeah, I'm coming back via the Floo into Snape's office, then I'll have to go up to my common room – but I'll just make it look like I've gone straight to bed and sneak here to see you later that night."

"I'll make sure I'm here", Draco said, kissing Harry before the pair of them stood to leave.

Harry walked Draco back to the Slytherin common room before making his way back through the school and to his own common room. It was after midnight, and everyone in his dorm was already asleep, which Harry noted as he closed the curtains behind his bed, sealing and silencing them with well-practised spells. He opened the trunk at the foot of his bed, easily catching the kunai which flew out, a precaution he had placed to protect his things. As expected, Maia was inside, and she slid out and around his arm.

"Good evening", she said, speaking in Japanese.

"Hi", Harry greeted her, rubbing her head with one finger as he slipped into Japanese. "I was hoping you'd do something for me."

"Something more than guard your things?" she asked.

"That was your idea", Harry reminded her. She looked at him for a moment before biting into his shoulder, removing her fangs before any poison could seep into the wound. Harry merely rolled his eyes. "You always bite when you're annoyed, do you know that?" he asked her.

"Yes, but I don't poison the person – unless they really annoy me", she replied.

"Anyway", Harry said, rubbing the bite mark slightly. "I told you about Voldemort's Horcruxes, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did."

"Well, one of them is hidden within a secret room in this school. The room becomes whatever you require, but I expect it has an additional password for this particular room."

"What can I do?" Maia asked curiously.

"Voldemort has a power – the same one I have actually – he can speak parseltongue, snake language."

"I think you told me – it's somewhat like a kekkei genkai, and you got it when you became his Horcrux, but you retain the ability even without being a Horcrux."

"Right, well the password is probably a word in parseltongue, but there are so many options...if I show you the room, I was hoping you could find somewhere to hide nearby and try out various passwords – I've told you enough about Voldemort that you should be able to think of something – and then tell me if a door appears for any of them."

"I can do that", she agreed. "But why can you not do it yourself?"

"It could take a while, and I'm not sure I have enough of an ability with genjutsu to keep myself hidden for long enough, whereas you can probably hide yourself against a wall and you'll know if someone is coming."

"When will the area be mostly quiet?"

"Pretty much every night", Harry replied. "But then, the corridor isn't used that much in the daytime either, so..."

"I can hide myself under your robes and you can walk past the room and pause to let me get off?" Maia suggested.

"That sounds good...the Arithmancy classroom is on the same floor, and I have Arithmancy first thing on Thursday morning, so if you come with me then I can leave you there, then I can pick you up after the lesson – which is two hours long – as I have a free period then before lunch. Is that okay?"

"That's fine", Maia agreed, sliding back down Harry's arm and returning to the trunk, where she was using some of Harry's clothes as a bed. Harry rolled his eyes at her actions before returning the kunai to the trunk, resetting his traps and closing the trunk lid before going to bed for the night.

* * *

On Friday night, Harry found himself standing outside a large mansion house. It was the place where the political gathering was being held, and as this was his first foray into the political world of wizarding Britain he was understandably nervous. He took a deep breath before entering and taking a long look around. The gathering was being held in a large open room to the right of the main entrance, and Harry could see that there were many people already there, even though the event was to start at 6.30 and it was only just before 7 now. _So much for being fashionably late, _Harry joked to himself, before walking into the room. He took another look around at the various men and women, their aristocratic nature obvious in their dress and manners. He wondered how best to make his presence known, but before he could decide on anything, Fudge came over to him.

"Ah, Lord Potter, I see you made it."

"Good evening, Minister", Harry said, giving him a small bow.

"I suppose I should call you Lord Black as well, as that was how you addressed yourself in your first letter to me."

"That was mainly as I did not believe you would read a letter from someone like me", Harry replied polite you.

"I suppose you are referring to Dumbledore?" the Minister said. "Well, this isn't really the time or place for political arguments, now is it?"

"Well, actually –"

"Good evening Minister Fudge", Shacklebolt said, interrupting Harry as he joined them. "Ah, Harry, may I have a word?"

"Yes, although I'd prefer you not speak so informally with me", Harry replied. He gave another bow to the Minister and excused himself, noting that Shacklebolt made no signs of resptect for Fudge as he led Harry over to near the buffet table.

"Now then, about the endorsement I asked you for...it is now the beginning of October –"

"Strangely enough, I am aware of the date. This is my first entrance into the political world, and I'd like to know more before I agree to endorse you – I'm not stupid, and I know an endorsement from me would likely secure your victory, and with all due respect, I don't know you well enough to know whether or not I want you to win."

"Surely anyone would be better than Fudge after the events of last year?" Shacklebolt asked in surprise.

"Not anyone, after all a Death Eater wouldn't be better, would it?"

"I'm not –"

"I'm not accusing you, I just meant that your statement that anyone would be better was flawed. And, as I said, I need more time."

"I understand that you are ignorant about politics, but the election is at the end of December –"

"So really I have as much as two months, even two and a half, before I actually need to publicly endorse a candidate?" Harry asked.

"Well, technically..."

"Then I will make sure you have my answer by early to mid December", Harry stated. "And, if you want me to actually endorse you, you should perhaps start by not calling me ignorant and telling me what your platform is – why people should vote for you – unless your entire campaign rests on Fudge's supposed idiocy."

Harry left Shacklebolt staring after him as he walked away, walking down past the food to get a drink. As he sat at the bar and waited for the server to finish with another person, he sighed to himself.

"Problems?" a voice asked from beside him.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to –"

"Don't worry about it", the man replied. "I only really come to these events every now and again anyway, but when I heard that you would be here..."

"So I suppose I don't need to introduce myself?"

"I don't believe you ever would, but I should...My name is Horace Slughorn."

"It's nice to meet you", Harry said politely, shaking the man's hand.

"I suppose you hear this all the time, but you really do look so much like your father."

"Yes I do", Harry responded with a smile. "Did you know him?"

"I taught at Hogwarts for some years...Potions was my subject, although he didn't really have much aptitude for it."

"No, I suppose he didn't", Harry mused. "If you don't mind me asking, how long did you teach there for?"

"Oh, some time, more than sixty years in fact, and I've been retired now for fifteen years."

"I see", Harry said thoughtfully. _That means he was there before Dumbledore was Headmaster...and when Voldemort was a student,_ Harry added to himself.

Their conversation was interrupted as the server took Harry's drink order and handed him a glass of wine. Harry left Slughorn at the bar, as the man seemed intent on getting drunk despite the still early hour, and walked back into the room, sipping at his wine. He was glad he had gotten advice from Draco about how to mingle, and surveyed the room for people he may recognise, particularly any parents of Hogwarts students. He noticed a few people on one side of the room, two men and a woman, who he seemed to recognise, and joined them:

"Good evening", Harry said.

"Lord Potter, is it good to see you at an event like this", one of the men said. "My name is Lord Macmillan, and this is Lord MacDougal, I believe our sons are in your year."

"Yes, I think so, but not in my House, so I don't know them too well", Harry replied.

"In that case, you definitely won't know my son, he is a few years below you as well as in a different House", the woman said. "His name is Sullivan Fawley."

"I'm afraid not", Harry apologised.

"Or my daughter, who graduated last year", she said. "Although, if you are ever thinking of a political marital match..."

"I apologise, but I am taken, and he and I are very happy together", Harry stated.

"Oh well, it is still nice to meet you", Lady Fawley continued. The two Lords shared her sentiment and they all shook Harry's hand.

"We were just discussing the upcoming elections, Shacklebolt vs Fudge it would seem", Lady Fawley said.

"It does seem to be turning into a bit of a match", Lord Macmillan agreed.

"Who do you support?" Harry asked inquisitively.

"Personally, I believe Fudge has seen the country through good years, and is only being pushed out now due to one mistake which he may in fact have been tricked into", Lord Macmillan replied.

"I agree", Harry said. "And it may not have even been a trick – it would hardly have been sensible to announce that Voldemort was alive but not where, that would only cause panic." The other three nodded their agreement, but before any of them could speak again, the Minister approached:

"Lord Potter, may I have a word with you? In private, if you don't mind?"

"Of course, Minister", Harry said. "Please excuse me", he said, bowing slightly to his three companions before following the Minister outside the room, to a small balcony overlooking the garden.

"I couldn't help but overhear you in there Lord Potter –"

"Please, call me Harry", he interrupted.

"Thank you, Harry, but with regards to what you were saying..."

"I'm sure that you realised that Shacklebolt practically pounced on me for a reason?" Harry asked. Fudge nodded, so Harry continued: "He wants me to endorse him, but I haven't yet accepted. I'm not stupid, and I know how much political clout my name has, even among the general wizarding population – I did take down Voldemort, after all – so I know that whomever I choose to support will almost certainly win."

"And?" Fudge prompted.

"With all due respect, I know that what I said earlier was incorrect, you weren't just trying to prevent panic, you really didn't believe Voldemort was back – although, you did have people convincing you of that, like Lucius Malfoy... furthermore, I entirely understand why you would distrust Dumbledore."

"You do?" Fudge asked in surprise.

"I don't trust him either, and I think you were correct about his political desires...the second that Voldemort's return is accepted he is given back his political power in the Wizengamot...and as soon as a re-election is announced, the rival candidate is a high-up member of the Order of the Phoenix."

"Shacklebolt? I never knew –"

"No disrespect intended, but that was the point, Dumbledore needed people inside the Ministry so that he knew what was going on."

"And now he's set up a candidate for the Ministerial position", Fudge stated.

"I don't know that much about Shacklebolt, but if he's loyal to Dumbledore he may very well be only a front-man – Dumbledore may as well be the Minister f Shacklebolt wins. That is why I'm going to endorse you, sir."

"You are?" Fudge asked incredulously.

"Please don't misunderstand, there are different reasons – part of the reason is merely that I don't want Dumbledore to be even more powerful, but I also believe that you are a good Minister, and your mistakes are mostly due to poor choices in advisors."

"Which is my own fault", Fudge said. Harry made to speak, but Fudge lifted up a hand to silence him. "Don't worry, I know you aren't intending to insult me, but I am correct, it is my own fault. How about this – you endorse me, and you also become one of my advisors should I win?"

"As much as I would like to accept, I'm still in school, and I have other...responsibilities."

"You wouldn't have to be there all the time, merely for important political functions, and I appreciate that you are still at Hogwarts – much of our correspondence can be done by post, if that helps?"

"It does, thank you sir", Harry replied. "Are you sure I'm the best choice in an advisor though?"

"You may be young and inexperienced, but you see things in a way that I can only describe as Slytherin, if that isn't an insult to you."

"It isn't, in fact I take it as a compliment that someone other than my boyfriend notices that side of me", Harry responded.

"Boyfriend, hmm? You should have brought him along this evening", the Minister said lightly.

"I couldn't, he is a student and he can't leave – at least not yet."

" 'Not yet'?" Fudge repeated.

"My boyfriend is Draco Malfoy, his estate is currently frozen – he can't leave the school until it is restored to him, at which point he can take on the title his father left him."

"I see...perhaps I can do something to hurry the process along? After all, I do owe you something for your offer of endorsement."

"We would be very grateful for that, Minister", Harry replied. "But, as for my endorsement, I would like to keep that quiet for now – when would be the latest time to make it publicly known?"

"The beginning of December, as that would still give voters enough time to think about it", Fudge stated.

"I told Shacklebolt he would have my answer in early to mid December – publicly endorsing his opponent will just have to suffice as my answer", Harry said, smirking. The Minister smiled and extended his hand.

"I believe we have a deal then? You endorse me and I will see what I can do to restore Mr Malfoy's estate, and you also continue to advise me after my re-election to ensure that I make no mistakes like before."

"That sounds good to me", Harry agreed, shaking the Minister's hand firmly. "I guess we should go back inside?"

"Yes", the Minister nodded, and they both returned inside. Harry glanced at the clock and noticed the time, realising he had to be back at school soon, so he made his way over to the person he recognised as Lord Greengrass, the host of the event.

Harry easily explained that he needed to leave early, and Lord Greengrass offered him the use of his Floo to return to school, before leading him through the entranceway into the main living room of the mansion.

"Well, you certainly made an impression here tonight", he commented, as Harry took a handful of Floo powder.

"That was the point, Lord Greengrass", Harry stated. The other man nodded his agreement, and Harry tossed the Floo powder to his feet:

"Severus Snape's office, Hogwarts", he stated firmly. There was a flash of green around him, and Harry stepped out of the fireplace in Snape's office, brushing a small amount of soot from his robes.

"Good evening, Mr Potter", Snape greeted him.

"Good evening Professor, I hope I'm not too late."

"No, it is 8.45pm, you have fifteen minutes to return upstairs. I trust you had a fruitful evening."

"I did actually...while I'm here, there was something I needed to speak to you about in private...I don't have time now, obviously, but when would be best to talk to you?"

"I believe Sunday would be best, the morning if possible – most people will remain in bed late, but I will be in here early as a potion I am working on will require me in here at 6.30am."

"I won't be in that early, but I will come in the morning. Thanks, Professor, and thanks for letting me use your Floo", Harry said, leaving the office and returning through the school to his dorm. He managed to slip through the common room without anyone really noticing him, and went up to his dorm, sealing himself behind the curtains around his bed.

He changed from his robes into his normal clothes, Maia slithering out of his trunk when he opened it to get some clothes out. After Harry had changed and reset the kunai traps on his trunk, she wound her way around his arm while he settled on the bed to read for a little while.

Over the next couple of hours, the rest of the boys in the dorm wandered in to go to bed, and Harry continued reading as they all fell asleep. Once the dorm was completely quiet, around 11pm, Harry whispered to Maia to return to the trunk and that he was going to meet Draco. She did as he asked, and Harry slipped into his shoes, obscuring his presence with genjutsu as he moved through the school to the Room of Requirement, where Draco was already waiting for him, sat on the couch in their usual room.

"How did it go?"

"Long", Harry replied, flopping down onto the bed. Draco moved over to lie beside him.

"Did you get everything done which you wanted to do?"

"I think so", Harry said, pulling Draco into his arms.

"If you didn't want to talk about it, why did you want to meet me here right afterwards?" Draco asked.

"Technically, I've been back a couple of hours", Harry responded, nuzzling into the crook of Draco's neck.

"That still doesn't tell me why...oh", Draco said, realising what Harry wanted as the dark-haired male switched from nuzzling Draco's neck to kissing it.

"You get why now?" Harry asked in a whisper, rolling on top of Draco and pressing his whole body against his boyfriend's.

"Yeah, I think I get it", Draco replied quietly, reaching round to grip Harry's ass and pull Harry closer to him. He kissed Harry before rolling them over so that he was on top, nudging Harry's legs apart and pressing one of his own legs between it, rubbing his leg against Harry's growing erection. Draco moved his hands to unbutton Harry's shirt, running his fingers across the exposed flesh. Harry shivered in response, reaching up to pull Draco's shirt off over his head, tossing it across the room just as Draco did the same with Harry's own shirt. As Draco's hands slipped down to remove both of their trousers, Harry closed his eyes for a moment. He still had problems controlling his dojutsu, but he knew he was okay as he felt his eyes change.

"Harry?" Draco asked, noticing that his boyfriend had closed his eyes.

"Yeah?" Harry replied, opening his eyes to reveal the red and black swirls.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, still knelt between Harry's legs. Harry flipped Draco onto his back and swept his gaze across the entire expanse of skin, copying the sight of the pale body into his brain.

"Remember when you compared the Sharingan to having a photographic memory?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, but...oh, I get it", Draco realised what Harry was doing, and shivered slightly, as if he could feel the image of himself being copied into Harry's mind.

"Mind if I keep it activated?"

"Sure", Draco agreed, reaching up and pulling Harry down into a kiss. He rolled them over so that he was once again kneeling between Harry's legs. "But that doesn't mean you get to be on top this time", he added with a smirk, trailing his fingers up and down Harry's thighs. Harry groaned at Draco's teasing touch.

"Fine, but then you actually have to do more than tease me – fuck!" Harry swore as two of Draco's fingers entered him dry, scissoring and wiggling inside him, before finding his prostate and pressing roughly against it.

"Having fun?" Draco asked, pushing in his other two fingers, so that all four were penetrating Harry's tight hole.

"Fuck yes", Harry groaned. "But it's not your fingers I want", he added, as he reached down to curl his hand around Draco's weeping shaft. Draco pushed his hand away and removed his own from Harry. He gripped his cock, slicking it with some of the precome leaking from the head, and guided it to Harry's hole, pushing himself all the way inside.

"So tight", he groaned, pausing when he was fully seated to give Harry time to adjust. Harry didn't want to wait, however, and bucked his hips, encouraging Draco to move while his Sharingan eyes copied every move and thrust, every facial expression on Draco's face as he fucked Harry senseless.

"More, Draco, go faster, you know I can take it", Harry groaned encouragingly. Draco sped up his thrusts, gripping Harry's legs and moving them up onto his shoulders to allow himself to thrust deeper. Harry moaned as his prostate was repeatedly assaulted by the head of Draco's weeping shaft. He pulled his legs from Draco's hands and wound them around the blond's waist, tugging Draco's upper body forwards and craning his head up so that he could kiss Draco. Their mouths mimicked their bodies, as Draco's tongue thrust inside Harry's mouth as his cock thrust inside Harry's hole, his thrusts speeding up as they both reached their peaks.

"Close", Draco gasped in warning, pulling back from the kiss to lean his forehead against Harry's.

"Me too", Harry agreed, adding a groan as Draco's hand wrapped around Harry's cock, tugging it erratically. Harry moaned loudly as Draco's actions pulled his orgasm from him, and he came hard across Draco's hand and their stomachs. Draco moaned as well, as Harry's spasming hole drew his own orgasm from him, and he filled Harry with his own come, thrusting weakly for several moments as he rode out his orgasm. He pulled out and fell onto the bed beside Harry, noticing the red and black eyes fade back into blue.

"So you basically recorded that into your mind then?" Draco asked. "Like homemade porn?"

"Pretty much, and I can watch it whenever I want, like in class when I'm bored..." he trailed off, pulling Draco against him.

"In class?" Draco asked. "You wouldn't."

"Try me", Harry replied with a smirk, cuddling Draco's naked body against him.

"Harry, we're dirty and sweaty and covered in –"

"Don't care, too tired, wash in morning", Harry mumbled into blond hair. Draco considered arguing, but he was tired as well, and when Harry drew the covers up and over him, he fell into sleep almost immediately, cuddled safely in his boyfriend's arms.

* * *

******Don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile on the SasuNaru baby/babies - it will be up until just before I write the chapter where they have the baby/babies, which will be some time. Also, PM me or review if you have any ideas on names!**

* * *

**A/N - Please read and review! **

**Next Chapter - Harry works on getting Snape on his side and Harry and Naruto both celebrate their birthdays with their boyfriends!**


	6. 6 - Two Birthdays

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback_**

**Thoughts within a flashback**

SUMMARY: Voldemort's body may be dead, but he still has Horcruxes. Harry has to find them, while training to be shinobi and learning to be a wizard Lord, not to mention classes and Draco. Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke have to deal with pregnancy and parenthood... Will they all be able to handle everything?

WARNINGS: SasuNaru, Drarry, HarryxDraco, SuiKarin, RonxHermione, explicit yaoi, mpreg

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, they are the property of J. K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto respectively

* * *

**A/N - Thanks to everyone who favourited and/or followed this story and/or me and to the reviews! I now have 47 favourites and 69 followers for this story!**

* * *

The following morning, Harry woke up in the Room of Requirement, alone in his and Draco's bed. He yawned and stretched, before casting a Tempus spell with which he determined that it was almost lunchtime. He looked around the room, noting that his and Draco's clothes were still tossed haphazardly around the room, or at least most of them were. As he sat up in bed, he noticed a door in the wall which he didn't remember being part of his and Draco's room before. Before he could get up to investigate, the door opened, and Draco came through, wearing only Harry's shirt and carrying a tray of food.

"Morning sleepy", he said to Harry.

"Morning. What's that door lead to?" Harry asked.

"Thought up a kitchen and made us some lunch", Draco replied, setting the tray down on the bed. Harry crossed his legs under the covers and Draco sat on the bed, cross-legged as well, the tray between them.

"Breakfast in bed, hmm? What'd I do to deserve that?"

"Firstly, it's lunch. Secondly...Harry, what's the date?"

"Er – October 5th, right? Oh, wait..."

"Happy birthday", Draco said, leaning over the tray to kiss his boyfriend. He pulled back before Harry could deepen the kiss.

"Hmm...so, lunch?" Harry said, as if only just noticing the tray of food.

"Yeah, well it's almost noon, but I figured that we could stay in here – then you can have a good birthday, and today is a Saturday after all..."

"What about homework?"

"You have the Sharingan, and I have almost finished all of mine, we can easily do it tomorrow. Today though..." Draco trailed off, motioning to the tray. There was coffee and juice, as well as toast, bacon, eggs and sausages.

"I know you said lunch, but this still looks like breakfast", Harry teased.

"Well, if you don't want it..." Draco said, reaching for the tray.

"No, I want it!" Harry near-shouted, grabbing Draco's hand.

"I know, I was only joking", Draco replied, smiling as he began to eat. Harry smiled as well, and the two of them stopped talking for a while to eat their lunch.

The two of them ate in amiable silence. When they were done, Harry slumped backwards onto the pillows behind him.

"Can you cook for me every day?" he asked.

"If I did that then your birthday wouldn't be special", Draco replied, moving the tray onto the bedside table.

"I'd be okay with that", Harry stated, pulling Draco back into the bed and cuddling him.

"I should clean up the lunch stuff..."

"Later", Harry mumbled into Draco's shoulder. "Want to cuddle...didn't get to wake up with you in my arms after all."

"Okay, but not for long, you may like my cooking but I'm not exactly that good – we had house elves for everything – so I sort of made quite a mess in the kitchen."

"Sleepy again, ate too much", Harry said, still whispering sleepily into Draco's shoulder. "Wait 'til I fall back as'eep?"

"Fine", Draco relented, rolling over so that Harry could cuddle him properly. Harry slipped back into sleep, a smile on his lips.

He awoke again some time later, alone in the bed again. However, the noises he could hear in the kitchen indicated where Draco was, and also made Harry assume that Draco had decided to clean up the lunch things. He sat up in bed, then noticed the wrapped boxes at the foot of the bed. He reached down and pulled them up towards himself, examining them closely, as if he could tell their contents from the outside. One box was small, long and rectangular. Another was fairly large, and when Harry lifted it slightly he was sure that it contained books of some sort. The third was around the same size, but the contents didn't seem to be books. Harry was wary about shaking it, in case it was breakable, but at the same time he was curious. The door swung open and Harry felt the bed dip beside him.

"Happy birthday", Draco whispered, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist.

"You know, it's the middle of the afternoon, and I'm still naked and you're only wearing my shirt from last night", Harry noted.

"What's your point?"

"Don't know."

"Do you want me to get dressed? I will if you want", Draco said.

"No", Harry replied, gripping Draco's arms and keeping them wrapped around his waist. "Just wondering if all my birthdays will be this lazy from now on."

"You deserve it...besides, think about it, you're seventeen...legally an adult in the wizarding world..."

"So I get to do adult things?" Harry asked.

"Stop being lewd, besides that's legal at sixteen and you know it – or do you want to be breaking the rules by being with me?", Draco asked coyly, moving away from Harry slightly. "Anyway, are you going to open them or just look at them?"

"Which one first?"

"Doesn't matter, but you should probably do that one last", Draco replied, indicating the large box which Harry had just been musing over.

"Well, I'm fairly certain this one contains books..." Harry pulled off the wrapping paper eagerly and opened the box. As he had thought, the box contained books, and he spent a moment browsing the titles of the several books in the box. They were all on advanced combat skills, combining magic with physical combat. Some were in Japanese and some in English. There was also a book written in parseltongue in there.

"I figured, rather than keep your shinobi and wizarding abilities separate, it might be good to combine them. I don't know about the books in Japanese or the one in parseltongue, but I had a look at the English ones to see what sort of things they taught – it looks quite good, mostly on doing wandless spells to aid in your fighting. I don't know how useful they'll be –" Harry cut Draco off with a kiss.

"They'll be useful, I know they will, thank you." Draco blushed slightly in response, urging Harry to open the small box. Harry picked it up, looking at it for a while, before he pulled open the string.

"Why so gentle with this one?"

"Don't know, just feel like I should be", Harry replied, pulling the paper open slowly and picking up the box. It was dark green, so dark it almost looked black, and seemed to be made of leather. Harry opened it. Inside was a quill, the same dark green colour as the box. It looked expensive and Harry picked it up, turning it over in his hands.

"I figured you might want a good one, a nice one, for signing things to do with your Lord duties."

"Yeah", Harry breathed out. "What bird is it from?"

"I'm honestly not sure, I don't think a British one though, why?"

"Didn't know there were birds this colour", Harry replied, gently setting the quill back in the box. Draco stood up as Harry pulled the last box towards himself, lifting the box of books off the bed and putting the quill on top. Harry looked questioningly at him.

"Just open the box", Draco muttered, blushing. Harry briefly wondered why his boyfriend was turning so red, but he did as Draco had said, pulling the paper off the last box and opening it. He peered inside, then a smirk stretched across his face, as he realised why Draco was so red.

"Draco..."

"I'm not sure I like that look on your face", Draco said worriedly.

"Why? You must know what you got my...what did you think I'd want when I saw this?"

"Well, I figured you'd want to use it, that's why I told you to open it last."

"You were right", Harry replied, grabbing Draco and pulling him back onto the bed. He ripped Draco's shirt off, buttons clattering across the floor as he tossed the fabric away from the bed somewhere.

"Harry! Buttons!"

"It's my shirt and I don't care", Harry stated firmly, attaching his mouth to one of Draco's nipples to prevent any further arguments.

Harry sucked on each of Draco's nipples in turn, one hand fondling Draco's hardening cock, before he sat up, kneeling between the blond's legs. He looked down at Draco, flushed and panting, before smirking again, and looking back into the box. He grabbed a few things before setting the box on the floor beside the bed and flipping Draco onto his front. He made sure Draco couldn't see what he had grabbed, and all the blond heard was the sound of packaging being opened.

"Harry, what –"

"You gave me a box of sex stuff, Draco, what did you think was going to happen?"

"I knew you'd want sex, but what are you doing? I mean, you know...what are you using?"

"I think I should test your bodily instincts...so, you can tell me what I'm using. As I use it on you."

"But – ooohhh." Draco's argument turned into a groan, as cool liquid dripped over his ass, slipping between the cheeks. Harry's tongue followed it, swirling in the thick liquid and licking at Draco's exposed hole, while the blond could only groan and grip at the bed sheets. He briefly wondered if he should have hidden the flavoured lubes inside something in the box, as he knew Harry could torture him using them for ages, but his thoughts trailed off as a warm tongue entered him, flicking around inside him. Draco fisted the sheets, fighting the urge to buck back against his boyfriend's invading tongue.

"Want more?" Harry asked breathily, pulling back.

"Yes, anything, just don't stop!" Draco groaned, pushing his hips back. Harry placed one hand on the small of Draco's back, pushing him back down onto the bed. He slicked up his fingers with more of the apple-flavoured lube, then pushed two inside Draco, scissoring them to stretch open the wet hole.

"I love how tight you are, even when you've had my tongue in you, and now my fingers", Harry said. He pushed his fingers in deeper, brushing over Draco's prostate teasingly, pulling back before Draco got any real pleasure from the brief action.

"Harry, please, stop teasing", Draco whined, as a third finger was added, the fingers still teasingly stroking his insides.

"Okay", Harry replied. Draco could hear the smirk in Harry's voice as the fingers were withdrawn, and something larger entered him. Draco sighed in relief, only for his sigh to turn to one of frustration, as the new penetration still only teasingly stroked his insides, before stopping moving. Draco heard a slight click, then realised with a start that Harry was using a vibrator, as the vibrations inside him massaged his inner walls.

"Harry, I wanted – ah! – you inside", Draco groaned.

"I know, that's why I did this", Harry replied. He flipped Draco over and pulled him into a sitting position on the bed, the vibrator being held deep inside Draco by his sitting position. He straddled Draco, grinding down against Draco's hardness.

"Harry, please", Draco begged.

"Want to be inside me?" Harry asked breathily, speaking into Draco's ear. He wound his arms around Draco's neck and placed his forehead against the blond's. "Do you want me to ride you with that vibrator deep inside you?"

"I don't care, I just need relief", Draco begged again. Harry smirked, reaching for the last item he had taken out of the box. He put his head on Draco's shoulder, hands moving to open the packaging of the item behind Draco's back, distracting Draco by continuing to tease him:

"I fingered myself you know, while I was doing the same to you. Used the lube as well...apple-flavoured."

"Harry, please", Draco groaned. Harry pushed himself backwards so he was no longer straddling Draco, and reached down to slowly jerk Draco's cock. Draco's eyes slipped closed in pleasure, before he felt his cock restricted. He looked down as Harry tightened the ring, preventing Draco's release.

"Enjoying yourself?" Harry asked.

"You...Slytherin!"

"I thought you liked that side of me", Harry teased, straddling Draco again and pushing the blond down so that he was lying on the bed. Draco groaned as the vibrator brushed against his prostate.

"Just admit it, you're evil really", Draco said, looking up at where Harry was still straddling him.

"Fine, I'm evil", Harry smirked. He grasped Draco's cock, holding it upright as he sank down onto it, impaling himself on the hardness. They both groaned as Harry's tightness encased Draco's cock. Harry shifted on Draco's lap, getting used to the feeling before setting a brutal pace, bouncing harshly up and down on Draco's cock, his own slapping against his stomach as he moved. With every bounce, Draco felt the tight heat surround his cock, and as the bed moved beneath him, every bounce also caused the vibrator to knock against his prostate. He reached for Harry's hips, gripping them firmly as he moaned at the dual stimulation he was getting.

"Harry, please", he gasped out. "I need...so close...please, let me..." Harry merely smirked wider and bounced faster and harder. Draco lifted a shaking hand, the mounting pleasure causing his whole body to shake, and gripped Harry's cock, jerking it roughly and erratically. Harry groaned, but didn't move Draco's hand away, instead leaning forwards slightly, placing his hands on Draco's chest to give himself more leverage.

"Fuck, Draco, gonna –" Harry didn't even have time to finish his warning before he came violently, screaming Draco's name out. Draco, who was still being prevented from his own release, could only groan in frustration, as Harry continued bouncing slowly, riding out the waves of his orgasm. Draco released Harry's cock and Harry climbed off Draco, the blond's still hard cock slipping from his abused hole. He slid down Draco's body, twisting the vibrator to frustrate Draco even further, before removing it, switching it off, and tossing it to the foot of the bed. He mouthed the head of Draco's cock, sucking slowly, leading Draco to fist the sheets so hard that he tore holes in them. Harry smirked around Draco cock, swallowing it whole and pulling off the ring in one motion. Draco came without warning, shooting his hot seed down Harry's throat. Harry swallowed it all eagerly, while Draco thrashed and moaned Harry's name repeatedly, like a mantra, as he emptied himself down Harry's throat.

When Draco was done, Harry released his cock with a pop, sliding back up the bed to rest his head on Draco's shoulder. It took a while for Draco to come back around after the aftershocks of such a powerful orgasm had subsided. As he did regain his bearings, he realised Harry had fallen back asleep on his shoulder.

"How is it you can sleep so little any other day but today all you seem to want to do is fall asleep over and over again?" he asked his sleeping boyfriend. He slowly moved away, replacing his shoulder with a pillow, which Harry automatically snuggled close to, and went into the bathroom, his legs still shaking slightly. He turned on the taps around the bath, filling it up, which took a while as it was so large. Once the bath was ready, he went back to the bed, waking Harry up.

"What?" Harry asked sleepily.

"Ran a bath for us – wanna join me?"

"Would I rather lie in a bed on my own or soak in warm water with my naked boyfriend...hmm, difficult choice."

"Well, if you don't want to, then I guess I'll bathe alone", Draco said, returning to the bathroom. Harry smiled slightly and yawned, as he followed his boyfriend into the bathroom.

Later that evening, as Harry and Draco lay in their bed, Harry leaned into the blond.

"Thanks, I don't think I've had a better birthday."

"No problem, although I still don't get why you like my cooking so much, I mean dinner –"

"Was fine, and I'd rather you cooked it and it got a little burnt than got someone else to cook it", Harry pointed out.

"I guess. I promise I'll learn how to cook better by your next birthday."

"I told you, I don't mind. Besides, what about your birthday? We didn't even celebrate it last year."

"That's because I avoided telling you when it was...it's always in the exam period, so we're stressed and everything. Last year it was on the day of the Defence practical, so..."

"Well, we have less exams this year, and a longer exam period...we'll find a way to do something."

"Harry –"

"Hold on", Harry interrupted, doing some calculating. "Your next birthday is on a Thursday. With any luck we won't have an exam the following day, and we can go out on your birthday. If we do have an exam on the Friday, then we'll just celebrate your birthday on the Friday night and onto the Saturday."

"You don't have to –"

"We're going to", Harry stated firmly.

"Wait – you said we'd go out, we can't, I mean, I can't leave the school."

"I'll find a way", Harry said.

"Harry –"

"Draco...I'll find a way." Draco realised there was no point arguing, so instead settled for cuddling Harry close.

"Happy birthday", he said, as he drifted off to sleep.

"Thanks", Harry replied. There was silence for a moment, but just before Draco fell asleep, he heard Harry ask himself: "Now then, what should I use from that box next time?"

* * *

The following day, Harry went to see Snape, early in the morning as the Potions professor had told him on Friday night. He knocked on the door of Snape's office and entered.

"Good morning, Professor", he greeted him.

"One moment please, Mr Potter", Snape replied from a cauldron. He was in the middle of a certain stage of the potion he was working on, and finished what he was doing, making some notes on a pad beside the cauldron before crossing the room to sit at his desk. He motioned to Harry to sit opposite him.

"Sorry, I would have come earlier, but I was...indisposed."

"With Mr Malfoy, I presume?" Snape asked. "Regardless, what is it that you wished to speak to me about?"

"Since I turned sixteen, I have been legally Lord Potter, with full access to my accounts – not that I knew it at the time – anyway, I inherited a vault full of rare potions and ingredients, which I have little use for. I was wondering if there was anything you would like from it", Harry said, handing Snape a list of the contents of the particular vault he mentioned. Snape perused the list for a few moments.

"I find it hard to believe that the Potter family ever had some of these items, some of them are in fact highly illegal and controlled substances."

"Yes, but Sirius is dead."

"You are Lord Black also?" Snape assumed. Harry did not respond, merely looking at Snape for a moment. "I see. Mr Potter, I am not stupid, and I hardly believe you would offer me any items I would choose for no apparent reason."

"You helped me last year, to learn Occlumency and to get an O for my Potions OWL."

"You learnt Occlumency on your own and much of what I did to aid you in Potions was merely to observe you in an environment where others could not adversely affect your potions."

"You offered to teach me Legilimency."

"But I never had the chance to do so."

"Perhaps you would agree to teach me now? Under the guise of additional Potions help?"

"I revealed to Miss Granger that your grade was likely higher than hers."

"Then just teach me and we won't tell anyone anything, they can think what they like", Harry shrugged.

"I am still no fool, and I suppose you agree that I have reason to question this still...There is no point in continuing this, your actions on Friday night – which I have heard about from Kingsley Shacklebolt – make it clear that what you want from me is some form of loyalty, correct?"

"I do not want what I am about to say to leave this room, will you agree to that?" Harry asked seriously. Snape nodded, so Harry continued: "Dumbledore has known the prophecy about me since it was made. Yet he practically forced me into a situation where I would go to the Ministry, endangering the lives of me, my boyfriend, the shinobi, and my...friends. I will still find and destroy the Horcruxes, I will make sure Voldemort can never return, but I will do so without Dumbledore. However, I am not arrogant enough to believe that I am capable of doing these things alone, so I want your loyalty. I know the Order of the Phoenix still exists, and I know Shacklebolt will merely be a front man for Dumbledore, who may find a way to prevent his approaching death...all I want is for you to continue as a spy, just with your loyalty being towards me, and I want you to tell me anything which the Order discusses."

"And if it is of no consequence to you?"

"I am endorsing Fudge", Harry stated. "Most of his idiocies actually arise from pressures placed on him by Death Eaters such as Lucius Malfoy and...people like Umbridge. He has accepted, as long as I advise him, which is what I wanted anyway. Anything the Order discusses will be of consequence to me."

"Are you aware that you have begun speaking very much like a pureblood?" Snape asked.

"A pureblood or a Slytherin?" Harry countered, smirking. "I'm a Lord, and I know how to act like one when debating politics – which is what we're doing, if you think about it."

"Very well, I have no issue with informing you of Dumbledore's plans, and I will also teach you Legilimency."

"What will you tell Dumbledore about the Legilimency lessons?"

"That your Potions grade at OWL appears to have been some sort of one-off incident and I am giving you extra aid in Potions as a result of my debt to your mother."

"One other thing, which more than anything else cannot leave this room", Harry said. Snape looked at him curiously, but nodded his agreement, so Harry continued: "I am a shinobi. I am related through one of my real parents to James, who was the cousin of my parent. My actual birthday is October 5th – so, as of yesterday, I am legally an adult. Please don't feel indebted to Lily Evans, she is not my mother."

"That would explain your eye colour", Snape stated.

"Yes, although no-one appears to have noticed it yet."

"I already agreed that I would not share what you have confided in me, but why did you tell me this?"

"As I am now seventeen, I can leave Hogwarts more often than I could before. Dumbledore may know that James and Lily weren't my parents, but even if he does, he doesn't know who my real parents were, or that I'm a shinobi. I want to cover my extra trips away from school by claiming to be in an extra lesson with you those days."

"Very well."

"I guess I really am ignorant of Potions, you're agreeing to do an awful lot just for what I have in my vault", Harry said, his seriousness being replaced with a more joking tone. Snape smiled at him.

"It isn't just because of that, politics is messy – my mother was Lady Prince, so I know how messy it can get – and I don't exactly agree with everything Dumbledore has done either. In a choice between the Dark Lord and Dumbledore, I chose the lesser of two evils, but with another option presenting itself..."

"Thank you anyway. Now then, Dumbledore has been using my account for years, and he doesn't seem to have realised yet that I am aware of this and have cut him off, or that I'm recalling some of what he did take...until he does know, I can't give you full access to the vault, or he may realise, but I can transfer a few things to you, if that's okay? Just put a mark beside what you want and give me your vault number, and I'll have them transferred straight away, then you can have more once Dumbledore knows."

"Very well", Snape agreed, marking a few items on the sheet of parchment. As he did so, he continued speaking: "I don't suppose you'd know when, would you?"

"I'm making my endorsement of Fudge public knowledge at the start of December. If Dumbledore doesn't know by that point, then he'll find out when he tries to control me using my accounts and finds himself unable to do so. That's only a couple of months then."

"That is all fine", Snape said, handing the parchment back to Harry, who nodded and stood up.

"I'll write to Gringotts and get this sorted out for you. When is the next Order meeting?"

"Dumbledore summons us when he needs us, so I'm afraid I can't tell you, but I expect one soon, particularly given the events of Friday night and your actions in gaining political allies that apparently don't include anyone who supports Dumbledore."

"Alright, just let me know. When can I come to you for lessons?"

"Come on Wednesday night this week. I'll send you an owl during morning post if for some reason I can't make it, that way it will seem like just another letter."

"Okay, thanks", Harry said, nodding goodbye to Snape as he left the office. As he made his way to the library, intending on meeting Draco there to study, he thought to himself: _Snape is a good ally, I can find out what Dumbledore is planning this way. Also, he mentioned his mother was a Lady...why isn't he a Lord then? He doesn't have any siblings, at least I don't know of any...I'll ask Draco, but if not then perhaps his estate was confiscated when those of other Death Eaters were, or perhaps even before that... If I can get it reinstated, like I'm doing with Draco's, then that will make him even more loyal to me, and also give me political support from other Lords._ As Harry entered the library and made his way over to the table at which Draco was sitting, one final thought crossed his mind before his thoughts turned to homework: _I wonder where all this political support will lead me?_

* * *

"Morning dobe", Sasuke said, somewhat pleasantly. Naruto shifted further down in the bed, trying to get away from the voice waking him up, but Sasuke didn't let him. He pulled the covers down so that Naruto's head was visible, then repeated the action when Naruto tried to move down the bed and under the covers again.

"Go away, 'm tired", Naruto groaned, burying his face in the pillows. "Never mind", he corrected himself, getting out of bed and storming into the adjacent bathroom. Sasuke heard the sounds of Naruto's morning sickness, which was still affecting him, but as Naruto had locked the door he decided to wait outside. He set the bowl he'd been carrying on the bedside table and straightened out the bed, although this proved futile when Naruto re-entered the bedroom and flopped back down onto the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like crap, and it's your fault", Naruto retorted in annoyance. He sighed: "Sorry, but it's not fun, and Tsunade said it would stop soon, the morning sickness...I just want to be able to keep some food down. Like ramen..." Naruto trailed off, sitting up and sniffing the air.

"You mean like this?" Sasuke asked, handing Naruto the bowl he had set on the bedside table.

"You got me ramen?" Naruto asked, sniffing softly. "Itadakimisu", he said cheerfully, before digging in.

It only took a few minutes for Naruto to eat the entire bowl.

"Feel better?" Sasuke asked, sitting behind Naruto on the bed.

"Yeah", Naruto sighed, placing the empty bowl and used chopsticks back on the table before flopping down to the bed, pulling Sasuke with him. He rolled onto his back with Sasuke beside him, and Sasuke ran his hand down Naruto's body to rub at Naruto's slightly swollen stomach.

"Think you ate too much ramen", Sasuke commented.

"Was that a joke?" Naruto asked in surprise. "Anyway, shut up, I'm not fat, it's your child that's in here."

"I know", Sasuke said, cuddling Naruto closer, still rubbing gently at Naruto's stomach.

"Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?" Naruto mused.

"No idea, when can you find out?"

"Not for a while, and Tsunade said that scans are nearly always wrong anyway...do you mind if we don't know 'til I give birth?"

"I don't care what it is, or they are, as long as it or they are healthy."

" 'They'?! I'm not having twins!" Naruto almost shouted, pushing himself up into a sitting position.

"I don't think you get a choice", Sasuke said, sitting up as well.

"But...one...and another one..."

"Yes, that is the definition of twins, one and another one, that is, two."

"Don't joke! I still don't know how we can handle one, let alone two!"

"Naruto, just breathe", Sasuke said calmly, rubbing the small of Naruto's back. "I've told you before, we'll figure it out, and we have the house to ourselves now, lots of room to fill up with children, right?"

"Do you really think I'm ever going through this again?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe, some day...come on, it's not like you didn't want children, right?"

"Yeah, but I never thought I'd have to be the one being pregnant...maybe you can do it next time?"

"Yeah, maybe", Sasuke replied. _Not a chance, _he added silently.

"Did you as well?"

"Did I what?"

"Want kids some day?"

"I guess", Sasuke shrugged. "I honestly never gave it much thought, I never thought I could have kids with you, and I wasn't going to have them with anyone else."

"Really?" Naruto asked, turning to look in Sasuke's eyes.

"No, I'm lying to you", Sasuke deadpanned. He considered taking the statement back when he saw Naruto's eyes beginning to water, remembering the blond's mood swings, but before he could say anything warm lips pressed against his own, pushing him back onto the bed as a comfortable weight settled on top of him.

Naruto continued kissing Sasuke for several moments, before pulling back and shifting slightly, settling his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Comfortable?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, why, am I too heavy?"

"No, you're perfect", Sasuke replied. Naruto groaned, so Sasuke continued: "What?"

"I really hoped I could keep the ramen down", Naruto responded, pushing himself up off the bed and going into the bathroom. This time he left the door open, so Sasuke followed him in, kneeling down on the floor behind Naruto and rubbing his back soothingly.

Naruto sat back after a few moments, accepting the glass of water Sasuke handed him as he reached up to flush the toilet.

"Maybe it is twins", Naruto commented. "That might explain why I'm still having morning sickness."

"Maybe...but if you think about it, your morning sickness started a couple of weeks later than usual, so perhaps it's just going to carry on for a couple of weeks longer. And like I said, if you don't want to know the sex – or number – of the baby or babies until you give birth, then it's your choice."

"So you don't want to know? Discuss names?"

"We can discuss names without knowing – we just need to make sure we have a few choices, then we can decide when we meet them."

"Okay", Naruto said, snuggling his head into Sasuke's shoulder.

"Naruto – we're still sitting on the bathroom floor."

"I know, but can we just sit like this a moment longer?"

"Fine", Sasuke relented, allowing Naruto to snuggle close to him.

The two of them stayed on the floor for some time, until Sasuke nudged Naruto slightly.

"We should get up off the floor", he pointed out.

"Yeah...hey, don't you have somewhere to be today?" he asked.

"Where else would I be today?" Sasuke asked, standing up and extending his hand to help Naruto up as well.

"I don't know, a mission or training or something? I haven't been in my office for a few days –"

"Dobe", Sasuke sighed. "What's the date?"

"Er – no idea."

"October 10th – happy birthday."

"I didn't even notice", Naruto said, almost whispering. Sasuke hugged him, hoping to prevent any crying from Naruto's ever-present mood swings. This didn't work though, and Naruto instead just started sobbing quietly into Sasuke's shoulder.

"What's the matter?" Sasuke asked, forcing himself to be patient.

"Nothing, just feel stupid that I forgot", Naruto sniffled.

"Don't worry, other people remembered – you have presents downstairs."

"People brought them here?"

"Well, I checked your apartment as well, but you haven't really been there for several weeks. Why don't you just give in and move in with me?"

"'Cause then people will know."

"Know what?"

"That we're together."

"Naruto, people already know that. Besides, take a look at your stomach – you've been starting to show for a few days now. You can cover it up with your clothes, but only for a few more weeks before it'll be obvious either way."

"I suppose", Naruto sighed.

"Is living with me that bad? You're pretty much doing it already, after all."

"Fine! But I'm not carrying anything here", Naruto said, sticking his tongue out childishly at Sasuke.

"That's okay – because I already brought all of your things here and told your landlord that you were moving out."

"Damn it, teme!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke kissed him, distracting him from even the idea of arguing, pulling Naruto over to the bed.

"You agreed, so what difference does it make?" Sasuke asked.

"You still should have asked me first", Naruto replied against Sasuke's lips. "Anyway – presents?" he continued, jumping backwards and away from Sasuke with a look of childlike glee on his face. Sasuke smiled slightly at his antics, before nodding and replying:

"Downstairs." Naruto bounced happily before running down stairs. Sasuke sighed to himself – _I really never will get used to these mood swings._

Sasuke took his time upstairs, tidying up the bedroom and taking Naruto's empty ramen bowl downstairs. He could hear the sounds of wrapping paper being torn open and presents examined even from where he was in the kitchen, as he washed up everything he'd used to make Naruto's ramen.

It was a short while later when he went into the living room, carrying a rubbish bag so that he could clear away all the wrapping paper and empty boxes. Naruto was sitting at the table, looking through several bits of paper.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked.

"Ramen vouchers for Ichiraku's...but apparently ramen makes me sick, so..."

"Your morning sickness will stop soon, then you can go, although the vouchers may not be enough now you're eating for two...or three..."

"Stop suggesting twins, you'll make it happen!"

"Naruto, the baby – if it is only one – isn't going to suddenly split in two because I keep suggesting it's twins."

"Yeah, well...stop it anyway", Naruto said, folding his arms.

"Besides, it wasn't Ichiraku's", Sasuke continued, pushing the rubbish down in the bag so he could fit as much in as possible. "I made the ramen for you." He finished picking up the rubbish and leaned on the bag so that he could tie it closed. Sasuke went to walk into the kitchen, but Naruto stopped him, pulling him into a hug. "Er – what's wrong?" Sasuke asked uncertainly.

"Thanks, it was good ramen", Naruto replied, hugging Sasuke tighter. Sasuke released his hold on the bag to wrap his arms around Naruto. "Any chance of more?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, but first come with me."

"Why?"

"Did you not notice that among your massive pile of gifts there was nothing from me?"

"Well, yeah, but I figured you were going to say something like you were my present...although, the chance to do anything I want to you..." Naruto trailed off thoughtfully, releasing Sasuke from the hug. Sasuke shook his head and pulled Naruto into the kitchen, leaving the rubbish bag near the bin as he led Naruto outside.

"You can think about sex later", Sasuke said.

"I – I wasn't – you..."

"Yeah, you were", Sasuke stated. "Anyway, here."

Sasuke had led Naruto round to the side of their house, to a slight alcove in the wall. It was hidden from view from the front and sides of the house and was facing only the forest, making it very much hidden, and even if someone looked around the house they'd have to get very close to the alcove to see it. It was a garden area, with a bench and plenty of plants, along with a box to the side full of gardening stuff.

"I thought you might like somewhere quiet to sit, especially with how much noise there must be in the Hokage Tower", Sasuke said, as Naruto looked around, taking it all in. "And you can take care of it too, it'll give you something to do when you get too big for work, and right after the baby is born."

"Thanks", Naruto whispered.

"No problem...I'll go make you some more ramen, you stay here and do...well, whatever you want." Sasuke returned to the kitchen, leaving Naruto to sit in the small garden he had made for him. As he started cooking the food, Sasuke thought to himself – _the Elders already seem to have enough of an issue about mine and Naruto's relationship, as well as the baby...now Naruto is going to be properly living here, it'll be his address, it'll be on his official file...what's more, what if it is twins? It could be, and they already seem to think I'm building some sort of army, perhaps plenty of children isn't the best idea?_

* * *

**Don't forget to vote on the poll for the SasuNaru baby or babies! At the moment it's looking like it will be twins, either a boy and a girl, or two boys - so make sure to vote if you want something else!**

* * *

**A/N - Please read and review!**

**Next Chapter - Harry and Draco go on a date, the Elders again consider the possibility of Sasuke building an army and Harry and Draco retrieve a Horcrux!**


	7. 7 - One Down, Three to Go

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback_**

**Thoughts within a flashback**

SUMMARY: Voldemort's body may be dead, but he still has Horcruxes. Harry has to find them, while training to be shinobi and learning to be a wizard Lord, not to mention classes and Draco. Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke have to deal with pregnancy and parenthood... Will they all be able to handle everything?

WARNINGS: SasuNaru, Drarry, HarryxDraco, SuiKarin, RonxHermione, explicit yaoi, mpreg

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, they are the property of J. K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto respectively

* * *

**A/N - Thanks to everyone who favourited and/or followed this story and/or me and to the reviews! I now have 46 favourites and 71 followers for this story!**

* * *

As October continued, Harry strengthened his political ties. It was only going to be around a month before he revealed his endorsement of Fudge, so he continued to gather political allies, at the same time making sure to keep Shacklebolt in the dark about his choice of endorsement.

It was now the start of November and Friday night, and Harry was waiting in Snape's office, pacing back and forth.

"Sit down, Potter, you're acting like the world's coming to an end", Snape said, sighing to himself as he sat at his desk grading papers. Harry paused for a moment, before continuing pacing back and forth in front of the Potions professor's desk.

"How can I sit down? This is big – it's taken me so long to make sure this can happen, and now it's going to...I know people already know, but...but...do you even realise what could happen?"

"Yes, Potter, I am not a fool, but it isn't like you are being forced or coerced in any way."

"Define 'coerced'", Harry muttered under his breath. Although Snape did hear the comment, he was prevented from responding by a knock at the door. Draco entered and looked at Harry.

"Nice outfit", Draco commented, as he looked Harry up and down.

"Yeah, er – you too", Harry replied.

"Potter has just been pacing while considering the impact this situation could create", Snape supplied.

"Thanks", Harry retorted sarcastically.

"Come on, it'll be fine, stop worrying so much", Draco comforted, walking over to Harry and grabbing his hands. "Now – shall we go?"

"Er – yeah, I guess", Harry said. Draco pulled him over to the Floo and made Harry go through first, before following him to their destination.

At the other end, they stepped out of the flames and into a busy area. They walked over to a particular individual and gave their names, and before long found themselves seated at a table.

"See, we're on a date and nothing bad is happening", Draco said, as he perused the menu.

"I know, it's just – in order to leave school like this we had to pretend this was a political meeting between two Lords..."

"And thanks to you getting my title and assets restored, we are both Lords, so..."

"I know, but we can't be too date-y, we have to be all political-y", Harry groaned. "Did I just say..."

"Yeah", Draco nodded. They both laughed at that, and Harry visibly relaxed. "Feel better now?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, thanks. So, are you ready to order?"

"I think so."

A short while later, Harry was tense again, worrying about how he should act. He was aware that they were being watched, and it wasn't just a paranoid sense either, but he really was aware of people casting glances at the two of them.

"Draco –"

"You know, when we meet in the Room that could be considered dates", Draco said quietly. "But that doesn't mean we would act the same in public...I know you're worried about people looking, and also that this is supposed to be political, so let's make it look that way."

"How?"

"Did you decide yet what to do with your various properties?" Draco asked, sitting back in his seat slightly and sipping his drink.

"Well, I believe there are some that I don't really need that much, just as there are certain assets which I don't require, like the various potions ingredients."

"I'm sure Professor Snape could benefit from them."

"Yes, I'm sure he could. And your assets? They've all been fully restored, I hope."

"Yes they have, thank you for your assistance there", Draco replied.

They finished their meal, speaking amiably about various political issues. As they paid their bill and left, Harry thought about their evening – _in the end, _he said to himself, _we talked about things we needed to discuss anyway, we just spoke without seeming too familiar with each other. I know someone was watching – and I'm fairly certain I know why – but it could easily be seen as a political meeting rather than a date...I suppose I'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out._

"You okay?" Draco asked, as they walked through the streets of London.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry, just thinking about everything tonight."

"I think it went well enough to look political to anyone else – and the tablecloth hid your wandering feet quite well."

"I couldn't help myself with you wearing such tight robes", Harry almost leered, leaning towards Draco. Draco elbowed him slightly before reaching down and grabbing Harry's hand.

"We're almost there, right? And even if we're not, we're far enough from the magical area of London by now..."

"We're almost there, did you read that bit of paper I gave you?"

"Yes, I read it and memorised it – stop worrying so much."

"Sorry, I just don't want to know what you'll see if you can't see the house."

"I'll be able to...is this the street?" Draco asked, looking down at a street sign for Grimmauld Place.

"Yep, follow me."

Harry led Draco down the street and into Grimmauld Place. As he was the owner due to Sirius' will, Harry was also able to let people in through the wards surrounding the house. He and Draco had decided to use the Floo from Grimmauld Place to go back to the school, in order to allow them to take a short walk after their food and as Harry wanted Draco to see the house.

"Come in", Harry said, pushing the front door open and leading Draco inside.

"This is the Black house then?" Draco asked.

"Yeah – do you want me to show you around? Or do we not have time?"

"We probably don't have time", Draco replied.

"I suppose", Harry agreed, noticing a clock stating that it was already 8.40pm. "Although, now I'm 17, I can stay out until midnight..."

"You may be 17, but I'm not, and don't forget that most people don't know when your real birthday is."

"Spoilsport", Harry grumbled slightly. Draco pulled him into his arms for a kiss.

"Hey, I know we had to act really political tonight, but sooner or later people will know we have been out together, and they may suggest –"

"Er – Draco?" Harry interrupted. "You should know that someone was watching us tonight, and I'm fairly certain that whoever it was who was watching was actually a reporter, or at least took a photograph...there's a very good chance that tomorrow morning's paper will have a story about us in it."

"Date-y or political-y?" Draco asked, smirking slightly. Harry hit him softly, before leaning in for another kiss.

"Come on, Floo's this way, we need to get back to school." Harry led Draco into the living room and to the fireplace, picking up the Floo powder from the mantelpiece. He stepped into the fireplace, dropping the Floo powder as he stated their destination, Snape's office at Hogwarts. Draco went to follow him, but turned slightly when he heard the door open, and he saw a house elf enter the room.

"Hello?" Draco asked.

"Even more mudblood's probably", the elf muttered.

"I'm not actually, and Harry isn't one either", Draco commented.

"Does what they say, never be a pureblood."

"What's your name?" Draco asked. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Pureblood name like...master should be using."

"Don't call him 'master' like that, in fact you probably don't have to at all, Harry's not like that...he's not an Order member though, and if he's really one of them then why don't the Order still meet here?"

"Kreacher not be being fooled by –"

"Kreacher, Harry is a good person, and he's becoming a good Lord. Sorry, but I've got to go." He left using the Floo, soon appearing in Snape's office.

"Hey, what kept you?" Harry asked. "We don't have long."

"Sorry, how long do we have?"

"You have four minutes to return to your common rooms", Snape stated.

"I can do that, it's not that far, but..." Draco trailed off.

"I can get there", Harry said cryptically. He hugged Draco, whispering in his ear: "journal later", before he quickly walked from the room, making his way through the castle to his common room.

"Goodnight, Professor", Draco stated, returning to his common room as well, intending to recount his meeting with Kreacher to Harry in their journals as soon as he was back in his dorm.

* * *

"If you start this conversation by asking me how I'm feeling, I'm going to get annoyed", Naruto commented, as he sat down opposite Tsunade in the latter's office.

"Still having mood swings?" Tsunade asked.

"No idea, but at least the morning sickness has stopped...and people keep looking at me."

"People keep looking at you?"

"Yes, like being pregnant means everyone gets to stare, and talk about it, and...and..."

"Gossip about the fact that the Rokudaime is pregnant and supposedly no-one knows who the father is?"

"Well it's not like it's any of their business, besides, what am I supposed to do, announce it? Ask Sasuke to marry me or something?"

"How about we discuss what I asked you here to talk about, which has nothing to do with your baby or your apparent proposal."

"I'm not going to propose!"

"Okay", Tsunade said, trying to calm the blond down. _Definitely still having mood swings, _she commented to herself.

"What's going on then? Something I can do for once?"

"Naruto, even if you weren't pregnant you're still the Hokage, you know the mission to Britain was a unique situation, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know", he relented.

"It's actually about Sasuke...you probably know that the Elders are still trying to keep him out of village affairs, but it's now the beginning of November – he's been back now for almost four months and he wasn't injured, so trying to keep him away from serious missions as some sort of post-mission recovery is getting stupid...besides, if Harry, Suigetsu and Sasuke are going to be taking part in the chunin exams next year then they will need to go on missions together, speaking of which..."

"Harry can return for the holidays in a month and a half, but he probably can't go on missions outside the village, as he will have to go back after only being here for a few weeks. He's asked if his boyfriend can join him?"

"I'll leave that up to you, as they will presumably be staying in the district again?"

"Yeah, but missions may be difficult, although he did say the spring holiday is a bit longer, so... Anyway, I guess you want to send Sasuke on a mission."

"We have a C-rank mission, escorting a dignitary from Konoha to Suna, but the political nature may require shinobi higher than may be needed for a normal C-rank mission...I thought, as they went on a mission together before, Sasuke, Suigetsu and Sai could handle it?"

"I don't see why not", Naruto shrugged, standing up to leave.

"Er, Naruto? I know it was only joking – or was it? When you mentioned you and Sasuke being married?"

"Er, I don't know...er – why?" Naruto stuttered out, blushing.

"I was just curious."

"Well, er – yeah, so...bye", Naruto managed to force out, before quickly walking out of Tsunade's office and back to his own.

Tsunade smiled at the actions of the young man, before another knock at her door signalled that she still had work to do before she could finish for the day. The village Elders entered, and Tsunade tried to suppress the sigh she let out as she realised they were probably there about Sasuke again.

"Tsunade-hime, people are beginning to talk", Homura said by way of greeting.

"I thought that was the problem last time", Tsunade sighed, leaning back in her chair as the two Elders sat down opposite her.

"The Rokudaime is making no attempt to hide his pregnancy", Koharu stated.

"Is he supposed to?" Tsunade asked.

"It won't be long before people find out who the other father is, and..."

"And what?" Tsunade asked. "Sasuke is more than able – and willing – to protect Naruto, the only reason he isn't Naruto's official bodyguard is that he's still a genin."

"And that will be changing?" Homura asked.

"Yes, he will be participating in the chunin exams next summer, and I expect in the jounin exams soon after...in the end, he's the only suitable candidate to protect someone as powerful as Naruto, as he's one of the only few people actually close in power to the Rokudaime."

"You should still be wary of helping a Uchiha", Koharu warned.

" 'A Uchiha'? He's the only one!"

"And the baby? Or babies? What will their surname be? What will their names be anyway – he might want them named after his clan, to start off his army", Koharu continued.

"How many times do I have to tell you that Sasuke is not building an army by having Naruto pop out soldiers for him?!" Tsunade asked angrily, abruptly standing up.

"You still haven't provided us with a viable solution if that does happen", Homura pointed out.

"Fine, if Sasuke decides to use his and Naruto's child or children to make an attempt on the village, I'll kill them myself, how is that?" Homura and Koharu didn't respond, but did stand up and make their way to the door.

"Incidentally, is it a boy or a girl? Or twins?"

"They've decided to wait until the birth to find out, so even I don't know the answer to that", Tsunade stated, fists clenched.

"We know that you don't believe it will happen, but the Rokudaime may not be able to prevent it, he may not be able to fight Uchiha when the time comes. And our theory will be proven when the baby or babies are born and they are given first names that are the same as members of the deceased Uchiha clan", was the final thing Homura said, before he and Koharu left Tsunade's office. Tsunade sighed to herself as she sat back down in her chair. _Naruto, you will consider the repercussions of the names, won't you? _she asked herself. _Although he didn't mean it earlier, there's a good chance he will marry Sasuke, and he may end up becoming a Uchiha, and their children...I still don't believe that they will go after the village, Sasuke has made his loyalties obvious, but it won't help their situation if Naruto takes Sasuke's name, or if their children become Uchihas...they will have children as well, not just one, even if it is only one baby this time they'll have more, and this could be twins, or even triplets...and what if Naruto wants to name them after the clan? Sasuke won't argue if Naruto wants to, and the chances of a boy they have being called 'Itachi' may be quite high, Naruto may suggest it, and if he's still having mood swings Sasuke may not argue even if he doesn't think it's the best idea...I hope you two know what you are facing with all this._

* * *

Harry slung his bag over his shoulder as he left the room, walking down the corridor alone. He had just had an Arithmancy lesson, and while he would normally be with Theo, the other wizard wasn't feeling well, so Harry was alone. He took a quick turn down a side corridor and slipped into a small hidden alcove, waiting for a few minutes for everyone to be out of the area. He was free for an hour until lunch, so he was fine waiting until after the next lesson had started, the corridors becoming empty. He removed himself from the alcove and wandered down the corridor, pausing for a second at a certain point, before continuing on down the corridor. He slipped inside a secret passageway and walked down it a short way, before stopping and leaning with his back against the wall. He slid down the wall to the ground, putting his bag down beside him. Maia unwound herself from around Harry's leg, which she had wrapped herself around when Harry had paused a few moments previously, and wrapped herself around his arm instead, allowing her to speak into his ear.

"You're alone today", she noted.

"Yeah, Theo's sick, so... Have you got anything yet?"

"Yes, there was this certain phrase that made a door appear, although I couldn't open the door to find out what the room contained. I apologise for it taking me so long, but I was trying single words for some time before I moved on to phrases."

"So we have a room in the Room of Requirement which can only be opened by a phrase in parseltongue? That's almost definitely the one Voldemort hid the Horcrux in."

"Yes", she hissed in reply, curling more comfortably around Harry's arm.

"Maia, it's not that I mind you staying there, but I have to go down to meet Draco before lunch... if you stay quiet though you can sit in my bag? We have Defence after lunch and we're duelling again, so you can watch the show me and Draco have to put on."

"Show?"

"Half of what we would do in a real battle would be considered Dark, and I can't use any of my shinobi abilities, so it's almost like we're acting out a show."

"I see, but I wouldn't mind watching if I can stay in your bag?"

"Sure", Harry agreed, opening his bag and allowing her to slither inside. "Just stay quiet and still, I'll sneak some food from the lunch table for you – I'm sitting with Draco anyway, and he will find out about you sooner or later after all."

* * *

Later that night, well after curfew, Harry met Draco outside the Room of Requirement.

"Are you cold or something?" he asked the blond, noticing that he was shaking slightly.

"It's the middle of night and the middle of November", Draco pointed out. "Not exactly the warmest time."

"Sorry, want me to warm you up?" Harry asked, curling his arms around Draco.

"How come you're not cold?" Draco asked, his voice muffled as he buried his face in Harry's warm shoulder.

"Don't really feel it – must be my amazing shinobi strength", he joked.

"Shut up", Draco replied.

"I may not understand your words, but I know what you're thinking about right now, and I'd like to suggest you don't do it with me wrapped around your arm", Maia stated, poking her head out from where she was hidden, wrapped around Harry's arm under his robes.

"Harry?"

"Oh, sorry, this is Maia...I'll explain it all later, but she's the one who found the password for the room, so I couldn't really not bring her, could I? Anyway, Maia?"

"She...was that parseltongue?" Draco asked, as Maia unwound herself from Harry's arm and slithered down his sleeve. He crouched down to let her exit his sleeve onto the floor, and she moved over to the wall.

"No, she speaks Japanese as well...like I said, I'll explain later", Harry replied, watching Maia as she moved back and forth in front of the wall. She sat up slightly and hissed out the password phrase, and a door appeared.

"Guess that's our door then", Draco commented.

"Yeah."

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, she just didn't tell me the phrase...it was 'purebloods will rule'."

"Sounds about right", Draco said. Harry nodded and the two of them moved cautiously towards the door. Harry crouched to let Maia back onto his arm, and both wizards drew their wands. Draco noticed Harry was carrying weapons and decided that it may be a good thing, as they had no idea what would be on the other side of the door. Draco carefully and slowly opened the door and the two of them peered in. Seeing no danger, they entered and closed the door behind them.

"It looks like a bunch of junk", Harry said. "I'm sure there's something here, I can feel it, but..."

The two of them looked around the room. It was filled with various items, some valuable other not. There were bookshelves of items, a couple of wardrobes, various bits and pieces scattered around. Everything was all over the place, and it was almost like a maze, looking very much like some sort of antique store. There were broken bits of furniture, bits of jewellery, various weapons, statues and bits of clothing, and that was just what Harry, Draco and Maia could see from the doorway.

"There's a lot of stuff here – do you think we should just Summon it?" Draco asked.

"Do you really think it will work? And even if it does, do you really want to touch the Horcrux? Dumbledore is slowly dying thanks to a curse on the one he found, and we don't know how the curse was activated, so..."

"Didn't you say you had Voldemort's memories? I know you were having problems sorting through them, which is why you had to guess at the password, but..."

"Yeah, but a lot of this stuff wasn't here then...", Harry trailed off. "It's Ravenclaw's diadem that's here, so look for something like that."

"Like what?" Draco asked.

"Do you know Occlumency?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Snape's been teaching me Legilimency, I might be able to show you the image, hold on... look at me..."

Draco looked at Harry, and soon felt a push against his mind. He was a fairly skilled Occlumens, but he dropped his mental barriers, allowing Harry to push an image inside his mind.

"You're pretty good at that", Draco noted.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't have considered it if the memory was anything bad", Harry said. "I've been working on the same thing with Snape, and I keep accidentally showing him things he shouldn't see."

"What if he figures out you're a shinobi?" Draco asked, moving into the room and looking around at the various items for something matching the image Harry had pushed into his mind.

"I already told him", Harry replied.

"What? You didn't tell me that!"

"I wanted him to trust me, and I didn't want him to be helping me out of loyalty to Lily Potter, who wasn't really my mother...besides, I knew he'd end up finding out sooner or later, and it's not like I can't find out details about him..."

"From me?" Draco guessed, navigating his way between some giant chess pieces. Harry was a few aisles over, checking through shelves of miscellaneous items, including dominoes and a banjo.

"Well, I could easily find out information by convincing you to talk...after all, we still have that box of toys you gave me for my birthday", Harry reminded him, as he passed an enormous stuffed troll with some large broomsticks leaning against it.

"Slytherin", Draco commented. "Incidentally, why do you think this room needed a password? There's no way Voldemort left all this stuff here, did he?"

"No, from what I figured out from the memories this is the Room of Hidden Things. Anyone can access it, but the password is part of the layers of magic preventing the Horcrux being found – I expect there will be more wards around it, but one of them means that we need the password to be able to retrieve the Horcrux."

"Can't you sense it? Or see it with those eyes of yours?" Draco asked teasingly.

"I can sense something, but it's like it's everywhere. As for the Sharingan, I don't think I'm good enough to differentiate the Horcrux from the other energies I'd be able to see from all the items here", Harry replied, stepping over a chipped bust of some old warlock which had helpfully been left in the middle of the floor.

"Er – Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I've got it", Draco replied. Harry moved over towards him, stepping around piles of books and a bloodstained axe to join Draco. Between more piles of books was a shelf containing various items, including some jewels, hats and an old record turntable. But what caught their attention was the diadem itself, placed inconspicuously on a shelf at about chest-height. They cautiously stepped towards it, wands ready.

"Draco, do you feel the urge to put it on?"

"Yeah, but I also know that that wouldn't be a good idea", Draco responded. "Part of the protections you think?"

"The Horcrux Dumbledore destroyed was a ring – perhaps he put it on and got cursed? And these extra spells are to make us want to put it on?" Harry replied.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't go with my hair", Draco joked.

"Idiot", Harry retorted good-naturedly. They stopped just in front of the bookshelf, and Harry pulled a large piece of cloth from inside his robes. He unfolded it and draped it over his hands, before reaching out towards the diadem. He picked it up carefully, making sure only the cloth touched it, then wrapped the cloth around it.

"I can't sense it any more", Draco noted.

"Yeah, I found this on my list of assets – it's actually a small robe, for a child or something, and it blocks out all magic, even the Dark stuff."

"Even the Killing Curse?"

"Not sure it's ever been tested – but then, who'd agree to be that test subject?"

"Someone who didn't know?" Draco suggested, as Harry finished folding the diadem up in the robe.

"We should get it into our own room", Harry said. "Just to be certain it will be alright – we can hide it in there until we know how to destroy it."

"Hide it?" Draco asked, as they made their way back through the room to the door, Maia tightening her grip on Harry's arm.

"What are you going to do now?" she asked Harry.

"Hold on", he replied to her in Japanese, before switching back to English and replying to Draco: "There is a possibility someone will find their way into our room at some point, which is why I don't like leaving things there, but we have nowhere better to hide it at the moment, so we can think up a hidden area in there somehow – ow." Harry said the final word in the same tone, so it took a moment for Draco to realise that Maia had bit him.

"Er – Harry?"

"Yeah, she does that, I must have annoyed her in some way."

"You said 'ow' as if..."

"She does it quite a bit, so I don't really feel that much pain from it any more", he stated, prodding Maia's head slightly to get her to release her fangs from his shoulder. "Draco asked me a question first, so I answered his question first", Harry stated calmly. "As for what we're going to do – Draco and I have a particular room we use, so we're going to leave this room, close it up, open up ours and hide the Horcrux in there while we look up how to destroy it."

"Fine", she replied. slithering down Harry's arm and waiting by the door.

"Women?" Draco said jokingly.

"Yeah, glad I'm gay...although in terms of mood swings, I bet Naruto's much worse by now..." Harry trailed off, thinking about his future niece or nephew.

"Harry?"

"Yeah, sorry, shall we get out of here? I don't really want to keep holding this thing, even if its magic is muffled by the cloth."

Draco nodded, and the two of them left the room, Maia slithering out behind them and hiding herself in a small alcove in the corridor, one only big enough for something small like her. Draco opened up his and Harry's usual room, and the two wizards entered.

"I think she's staying out there to sulk", Harry noted as he looked back at her. She disappeared in a puff of smoke, presumably returning to her own world, which merely made Harry smile to himself as he closed the door, deciding to wait a few days to summon her again – _although, _he added to himself, _if I wait too long she'll bite me, or not long enough she'll bite me, so either way..._ He allowed his thoughts to trail off as he walked across to the couch and armchairs which surrounded the fireplace. There was a small coffee table there, which Harry pushed to one side, before kneeling on the floor and focussing his thoughts. There was a slight noise, and Harry set the wrapped Horcrux on the floor, before pulling up the now loose stone from the floor, revealing a small compartment beneath it.

"Not bad", Draco commented, as Harry gently set the still wrapped Horcrux in the compartment and put the stone back in place. He placed his hand over the stone and hissed something in parseltongue, before returning the coffee table to its place.

"That should do it", Harry said, standing up.

"What did you do?" Draco asked.

"Set a password on it."

"In parseltongue?"

"No, just the spell I used to set the password was parselmagic – the password is 'Uchiha', I figured that the shinobi would be the last thing anyone who came in here would think of, unless they want to berate them for not separating us or something, and the chances of them even remembering anyone's names..."

"Makes sense", Draco agreed. "What about destroying it?"

"Well, firstly I'm going to ask Dumbledore about the one he destroyed and how – I thought it would be interesting to see what he's actually willing to tell me, especially with my political endorsement not revealed yet..."

"He might only tell you in return for an endorsement", Draco warned.

"But why would someone as amazing and Light as him need to do something so deceitful like that?" Harry asked.

"Even so", Draco said, sitting down on the couch and pulling Harry to sit beside him.

"I'll ask Snape as well, see what he knows, and I'll look up some books in here another night... for now though, I'm kind of tired."

"Tired or 'tired'?" Draco asked, inclining his head towards their bed.

"Tired", Harry stated. "Sorry, but I think I'm just going to head back to my dorm – are you okay to get back to yours?"

"Sure, do you want to meet in a few days once you've had a chance to figure out more about how to destroy Horcruxes?"

"I'll talk to Dumbledore tomorrow, and Snape on Saturday morning while everyone's in Hogsmeade – he's supervising it, so I can probably talk to him for a moment – meet me on Sunday night?"

"Sure", Draco agreed, standing up. Before he and Harry left the room, he pressed his lips against Harry's briefly. "Good night kiss", he said, as Harry gave him a questioning look. "So, you know, have a good night", he added, before leaving the room. Harry looked back into the room one last time before he left as well, knowing he needed to destroy the Horcrux as soon as possible.

* * *

It was now Sunday night, and Harry entered the Room of Requirement to find Draco waiting for him on the couch, eyeing the floor under the coffee table uneasily.

"Please tell me you know how to destroy it, it's creeping me out knowing that it's there", Draco said by way of greeting.

"Hello to you too", Harry responded.

"Did you speak to Dumbledore then?"

"I went up to his office on Friday evening, after dinner. I guessed the password – it's always a sweet of some sort – and went up and knocked on the door. But he wasn't alone."

"Who was there?"

"The Order – Moody, Tonks, Shacklebolt, Molly, Arthur, Remus and Snape. Having a nice little meeting", Harry replied, flopping down onto the couch beside Draco.

"What about?"

"At the time I had no idea, I asked what was going on and Dumbledore just said something like: 'Well, you understand, don't you, my boy? We have to keep protecting the country from Cornelius after all. Now why don't you join us and discuss your endorsement of Kingsley?'. I almost hit him."

"But you didn't, right?"

"No", Harry sighed. "I just got annoyed that they were having meetings without me. Dumbledore said I was too young and inexperienced, he said that if I was mature enough to be an Order member then I was mature enough to endorse Shacklebolt. I ignored him and just left."

"You didn't ask him about the Horcruxes then?"

"No, I will some other time", Harry replied.

"Did you find out what was going on? What they were discussing?"

"I thought it was weird, how easily they let me come in to the office, as if they were expecting someone. But most of the other Order members – the surviving ones – got out after the war. I did wonder who they were waiting for, so I hid myself just outside the door. Seems like they were waiting for Hermione."

"So she's old enough but you're not? Isn't that a bit hypocritical?"

"Yeah, but think about it – Dumbledore will tell me what they're doing if I endorse Shacklebolt. It's clear that he's blackmailing me, he just figures I won't notice. So I'm going to make it obvious."

"How do you mean?"

"Remember you were worried about that date we went on, when we realised there was a reporter there or something?"

"Yeah, but nothing came from it, right?" Draco asked, confused.

"I stopped it – I sent a letter to Fudge that night and made sure the story didn't get out. The reporter agreed under the assurance that they could run the story at a later date, with an interview from me as well, when we were ready to make our relationship public."

"Harry..."

"If you don't want to, then I won't, but I'll be revealing my endorsement of Fudge in a few weeks. He's invited me to dinner at the start of December, and I have mentioned before that I have a boyfriend...by the time I am supposed to meet him, a month will have passed since our date, so you can leave the castle again. We can reveal our relationship that day – as it's a Saturday we can hang out in your dorm all day, then go to the dinner via Snape's office and Grimmauld Place."

"That all sounds good", Draco agreed. "And not to change the subject – we can talk more about that later after all – but that...thing is still making me uncomfortable. I get that you're annoyed, and I agree about revealing our relationship and you're endorsement, but...do you know how to get rid of it?"

"Sorry", Harry apologised, cuddling himself against Draco's side. "I was just annoyed at it all. I spoke to Snape the following day, in Hogsmeade, and asked him about the Horcruxes – and the meeting. Apparently the Order are trying to break us up, as they think you're a bad influence, and Dumbledore has also discovered he can't access my vaults. At the moment he thinks it's a bank error, but that won't last long. Snape assured me he wouldn't tell them anything that they could use against us. He also told me about the Horcrux Dumbledore got – it was by putting it on that Dumbledore got cursed, although Snape said he didn't know why Dumbledore put it on in the first place."

"Perhaps the same thing that happened to us?" Draco suggested.

"I considered that, I mentioned it as well, but Snape says Dumbledore should have been able to fight it, especially as we managed to – for whatever reason, he actually wanted to put the ring on."

"Come on, he's not so power-hungry that he'd try to control Voldemort", Draco laughed. His face suddenly became more serious, as he added: "Is he?"

"I hope not. But all Dumbledore did in the end was crack the gem on the ring – he destroyed the Horcrux by damaging the object containing it. I think that, if we destroy the diadem, we will destroy the Horcrux. But I need you to help."

"Help how?"

"I have a way that I think should destroy it, but I need to be some distance away...basically, I just need you to toss it in the air, high in the air, then I'll do what I need to. Can you do that?"

"Is it still wrapped in that cloth?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll do it. What are you going to do?" Harry didn't respond, merely opened the compartment with the password 'Uchiha' and retrieved the still wrapped-up Horcrux. He handed it to Draco as the room changed around them, turning from their normal meeting and training room to the training ground Harry used when he was on his own, a forested area with a lake, which looked a lot like the training grounds in Konoha. Harry pulled Draco over to the lake.

"Toss it in the air, as high as you can, over the lake", he instructed Draco. The blond nodded in reply and unwrapped the Horcrux, making sure to hold it through the fabric. He saw Harry's hands move, then the dark-haired young man nodded. Draco tossed the Horcux into the air over the lake, keeping hold of the cloth and watching as a huge fireball engulfed the Horcrux. He looked at Harry, looking at the flames which appeared to be emerging from his boyfriend's mouth. He then turned his gaze back to the fire, as the diadem crackled and melted. There was an eerie shrieking sound which made Draco wince, just as the flames subsided and the remnants of the diadem fell into the lake of water. Harry fell to the floor on his knees, wobbling still, and Draco ran forward to catch him before he could fall into the lake.

"Harry?"

"Had to use almost all my chakra", Harry whispered. "Took a lot to destroy it...didn't know it would be so hard."

" 'So hard'? Now is not the time to be thinking about sex", Draco admonished. Harry laughed quietly, knowing that Draco was trying to make him feel better, and allowed his boyfriend to help him up. The room reverted back to how it had been before, allowing Draco to set Harry down on the bed, the dark-haired male immediately falling asleep from exhaustion. Draco looked to the empty area of the room, where the lake had been, and saw that the remnants of the Horcrux had reappeared on the floor. He approached slowly and looked at it. What had once been a golden diadem with sapphires was now a melted, charred lump of metal, all remnants of the Dark magic surrounding it having been destroyed, along with any Light magic which may have been there before Voldemort acquired it.

Draco glanced over at Harry briefly before looking back to the lump of metal. He drew his wand, and swept it over the lump of metal.

"_Depulso_", he incanted, banishing the object away. _One down, three to go, _he thought to himself, as he walked back to the bed to join Harry. He pulled off some of Harry's clothing and some of his own before climbing into bed, pulling Harry against him. Even though they normally slept in their dorms when the following day was a school day, it was already well past midnight, and Harry was clearly too weak to go back to his dorm, or even wake up enough to try to go back there. Although Draco knew little about Harry's shinobi abilities, he remembered seeing Harry train with his brothers, and knew a bit about what Harry could do – enough to know that he was fairly proficient at the jutsu he had used earlier. _I hope you don't overdo it this much with the other three, _Draco thought to himself. _It'll be difficult for anyone but you to have the strength to do something like that, but I don't like seeing you so weak. _Harry fidgeted slightly and Draco pulled Harry against him, cuddling Harry close, with his head under Draco's chin. He felt his boyfriend stop fidgeting, and sighed to himself. _I hope you feel better soon, _was his final thought, before he drifted off as well.

* * *

**Don't forget the poll on the SasuNaru baby/babies on my profile! And PM me or review if you have any ideas on names - first names or surnames, as Naruto and Sasuke will have to decide whose surname the baby/babies get!**

* * *

**A/N - Please read and review!**

**Next Chapter - Sasuke gets sent on a mission, Harry makes his endorsement public, and Naruto's pregnancy progresses!**


	8. 8 - Politics and Plans

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback_**

**Thoughts within a flashback**

SUMMARY: Voldemort's body may be dead, but he still has Horcruxes. Harry has to find them, while training to be shinobi and learning to be a wizard Lord, not to mention classes and Draco. Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke have to deal with pregnancy and parenthood... Will they all be able to handle everything?

WARNINGS: SasuNaru, Drarry, HarryxDraco, SuiKarin, RonxHermione, explicit yaoi, mpreg

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, they are the property of J. K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto respectively

* * *

**A/N - Thanks to everyone who favourited and/or followed this story and/or me and to the reviews! I now have 50 favourites and 75 followers for this story!**

* * *

As November came to an end, Sasuke, Sai and Suigetsu were walking slowly through the forests of Konoha. They were escorting a dignitary, along with his retinue, from the Fire Country to the Sand Village, and it was a slow and somewhat boring mission. Sasuke was at the front, trying to remain at the same slow pace as the retinue behind him, while Sai and Suigetsu were at the back, preventing any attack from behind.

"Do you think they can walk any slower?" Suigetsu asked Sai as they stopped for a break.

"I'm not sure, should I ask them?" Sai asked politely.

"It was a rhetorical question", Sasuke pointed out.

"Oh, I see", Sai nodded in understanding.

"What about the desert though – we're still in Konoha, still in the forests, how slow are they going to cross the desert? I really don't want to be out in that sun for longer than necessary", Suigetsu stated.

"They might cross the desert quicker due to the heat, or take plenty of breaks whenever we can find shade", Sasuke considered. Sai and Suigetsu shared a look, both of them noticing that Sasuke was speaking amiably with them.

"So, Sasuke, are you missing Naruto yet?" Sai asked. "After all, being in bed with him has to be quite fun or you wouldn't have gotten him pregnant, right?"

"Yes I miss him", Sasuke replied. "It looks like we're moving again", he added, walking away from the two of them to take up his place at the front of the group. Sai and Suigetsu shared a look as they fell into step at the back of the group.

"Is he ill?" Suigetsu asked.

"He doesn't seem to be showing any symptoms of illness", Sai reasoned. "Would you like me to try to take his temperature?"

"I didn't mean...don't worry about it, I was just saying that he's acting weird, don't you think so?"

"He doesn't seem to be behaving like he did last time."

"Last time?" Suigetsu repeated.

"A year ago, when we had that mission to the Sand with Anko, before you two went to Britain – when we teased Sasuke back then he was silent and then got revenge, but now he seems to be being friendly, unless he is still considering vengeance."

"He might be, but what can he do? Last time he basically told me about Karin – and we're together now – and he tried to make you and the Kazekage think you liked each other, which also had something to do with his jealousy about the Kazekage's bond with Naruto, but that won't work again. Besides, Naruto is clearly Sasuke's now."

"He's pregnant, it's not like they're married", Sai said.

"Yet", Suigetsu commented. Sai didn't respond, merely thinking about the possibility as the two of them continued walking. Suigetsu almost hoped that Sasuke did get revenge on them, _if he doesn't, _Suigetsu thought to himself, _then we have to consider the possibility of this being a shadow clone, which would also explain why he's not missing Naruto, as the real Sasuke is actually still there..._

"What is it?" Sai asked.

"Just a conspiracy theory", Suigetsu responded. "I'll tell you later."

* * *

December arrived swiftly at Hogwarts, bringing with it the snow that was always seen in the winter this far north. Harry and Draco were in Draco's dorm, preparing to go to dinner with the Minister and his wife.

"The story about our relationship will go out in the paper tomorrow morning", Harry stated.

"Front page, I guess?" Draco replied.

"No, I expect that will be my endorsement of Fudge, but further back in the paper will be information on our relationship."

"Did you give them the interview then?" Blaise asked from across the room, where he was lazing on his bed.

"Yeah, it was part of the agreement to make sure the story wasn't published a month ago", Harry replied. "The questions weren't as bad as I was expecting, actually."

"What were you expecting?" Theo asked from his desk, to Harry and Draco's left.

"Them to ask about our sex life", Harry stated simply.

"Harry!" Draco admonished.

"What? Wouldn't you expect that?"

"If they ask things like that you can just walk away", Blaise reasoned. "They probably figured they'd avoid asking you anything like that so they could ask you as many other questions as possible. Did they ask about your endorsement?"

"They don't know about it yet, I just said that Draco and I were joining the Minister and his wife for a political meeting, and I wanted them to report it. As Draco and I will obviously be there as a couple, as it's more my political connections involved here, they will publish what they know with or without my interview, and I'd rather they didn't speculate."

"Are you going to announce your endorsement tonight then?" Pansy asked from the doorway. "Elections are less than a month away after all."

"Yeah, I'll be announcing it at the dinner tonight", Harry sighed. "Speaking of which...we should probably get going", he added, turning to Draco.

"Sure", Draco nodded, checking the mirror one last time. Harry reached around Draco, seemingly hugging him from behind, although he straightened the front of Draco's robes while his arms were there. "Wasn't it fine before?" Draco asked.

"Of course not, if it was then I wouldn't have straightened it would I?" Harry asked, heading for the door. "Or do you think I just wanted an excuse to grope you?" he added, winking to Pansy as he passed her in the doorway. Draco rolled his eyes and muttered a quick goodbye to the other three, as he followed Harry through the Slytherin common room and the school and into Snape's office. They used the Floo to get to the restaurant where they were meeting the Minister and his wife. They arrived first and were seated at their table.

"Harry, stop fidgeting", Draco muttered under his breath.

"Sorry, it's just...I might have only said I was bringing my 'boyfriend', not who he was."

"What do you mean 'he'? Something you want to tell me?" Draco asked.

"Idiot", Harry muttered back, noticing the waiter leading the Minister and his wife over to the table. Harry and Draco stood up politely.

"Good evening, Lord Potter", the Minister greeted Harry. "I do not believe you have met my wife?"

"No, I haven't yet had the pleasure", Harry replied, shaking her hand. She nodded in reply. "And this is Draco Malfoy, my boyfriend", Harry added.

"Yes, it's good to meet you", the Minister responded politely, looking Draco up and down before the four of them sat down.

As they ordered drinks and food, the four of them engaged in small talk, mostly concerning the weather and Harry and Draco's education. However, as they were eating their main course, the conversation turned towards politics.

"Minister, I wanted to thank you for restoring my title and assets to me", Draco said.

"Of course, once Harry had told me enough about you for me to realise you weren't Dark, there was no question", Fudge replied. "As for others, I'm most likely going to wait until after the election."

"What about those names which were removed from the Wizengamot by Dumbledore?" Harry asked. "Some of them don't seem to have any Dark tendencies whatsoever."

"Such as?"

"Well, the Prince name, held by Professor Severus Snape – Dumbledore has been adamant that Snape was a spy for the Light – and he was, I have no doubt about that – but surely Professor Snape should have access to his estate? I can understand it being removed from him so that Snape wouldn't be forced to offer anything he owned to Voldemort, and to give him a reason to dislike Dumbledore, but surely now that the war's over, now that Voldemort's gone..."

"Hmm", the Minister hummed. "That would certainly make sense. Well, it seems as though I will have to review a lot of Dumbledore's actions while he held his position, but nevertheless, to do so before the election..."

"I don't think any of the parties involved would have any issue with waiting another month", Harry pointed out.

"Well, perhaps you would review the information for me after that?" Fudge asked Harry.

"I'm not sure I'm qualified –"

"After the election, which I'm sure I will win with your support, I would like you to remain an active part of my government – I would like you to be one of my main advisors."

"Minister, I'm young and inexperienced –"

"And modest, it seems", the Minister cut in. "You have learnt a lot in a short time, and you are...uniquely placed in that you can learn more about Dumbledore's actions..."

"Yes, I suppose I am...well, I wouldn't mind the position, but only if you're sure I wouldn't be any sort of hindrance..."

"I thought that the political ignorance was reserved for Dumbledore", Draco joked.

" 'Political ignorance'?" the Minister repeated.

"Yes, Dumbledore's been trying to convince me to endorse Shacklebolt, and I've been avoiding by claiming that I don't understand politics and that I will get back to them when I know more...although Dumbledore has also made it clear that he won't allow me into meetings of the Order of the Phoenix until I do endorse Shacklebolt, which he will know is never going to happen when he reads the paper tomorrow morning."

"The Order of the Phoenix still exists?" Fudge asked in surprise.

"Yes, but now it seems more about politics and about getting Shacklebolt in and you out – at least as far as my sources indicate."

"You have your spies then", Fudge commented knowingly. Harry merely smirked in reply. "Well then, I definitely see no reason why you would be a hindrance to me."

"Nevertheless, I feel like I would be better suited to things such as helping you catch any remaining Death Eaters", Harry said.

"Well, that would be of use as well, but I still would like you to consider holding a political position in the new year."

"Well, I suppose that would be okay then", Harry relented. _And what I was hoping you'd suggest, _he added silently.

"Excellent. I will look into the matter of Professor Snape, but I will leave everyone else until after the election, how does that sound?"

"That would be very good, thank you Minister."

The rest of the meal passed by relatively amiably. As predicted, they were stopped by a reporter as they were leaving, and gave him enough information for the story to certainly be the front page story the following day. Harry and Draco said goodnight to the Minister and his wife, who were leaving via the Floo, before heading out of the restaurant and walking down the street.

"I suppose having a house in London is quite helpful, especially if you keep booking restaurants not too far from Grimmauld Place", Draco noted.

"I like the walk, and it gives us some time to talk", Harry shrugged.

"That story will be front page tomorrow", Draco pointed out.

"I know, but that's the point – after all, I did say that Shacklebolt would know my answer concerning his endorsement by mid-December, and it's only the beginning of December, so really I'm a little early."

The two of them soon arrived at Grimmauld Place and Harry opened the door. Draco noted that the place seemed much cleaner and lighter than last time.

"I don't know what you said to Kreacher, but he's being a bit more...helpful", Harry said.

"Just that you weren't so far from being a pureblood as most people believe", Draco replied.

"Really?" Harry asked, putting his hands on Draco's waist and pulling the blond against him.

"Well, was I wrong?" Draco asked, kissing Harry before the other young man could respond. They broke apart a moment later, allowing Harry to reply:

"Just admit it, you like it when I act like a pureblood", he teased.

"Shut up."

"When I act all cunning, and Slytherin-like, and –"

"Shut up!"

"Am I turning you on?" Harry whispered into Draco's ear. "'Cause you know, I do have a bedroom here..."

"I thought you hated this house?"

"Well, it could stand to be redecorated or something, but if Kreacher's going to be more loyal...don't change the subject."

"I'm not, and it already looks better than last time, more open and clean, and – umph!" Draco grunted as Harry pushed him up against the wall of the entryway, forcefully kissing Draco. The blond groaned into the kiss, allowing Harry to deepen it, delving his tongue into Draco's mouth.

"Harry – urgh – we have to – ah! – be back at school by – fuck! – nine and it's already getting close –"

"It's not the only thing getting close, is it?" Harry leered. He kissed Draco again before pulling his arm, practically forcing Draco to go upstairs with him.

Harry led Draco down the corridor and into a large bedroom. Draco didn't get the chance to look around the room, as he was immediately picked up and tossed onto the bed, Harry straddling him and kissing him again.

"We really don't have time", Draco tried again, groaning as Harry ground down against him.

"Shh, it'll be fine", Harry whispered almost soothingly. His actions didn't match his tone of voice though, as he roughly massaged Draco through the blond's trousers. Draco groaned again, and Harry slipped his hand inside his boyfriend's trousers and underwear, continuing to stroke him.

"Fuck", Draco moaned. Harry leant down to kiss him, slipping his tongue into Draco's mouth and encouraging Draco's own tongue to play with his. Draco kissed Harry as best he could with Harry's hand still rubbing at him, pushing him closer and closer. And when Harry pushed Draco's trousers down and took the blond's cock in his mouth, Draco lost it, spilling his seed down Harry's throat.

Harry willingly swallowed it all, before sitting up, straddling Draco again. He took advantage of Draco's post-orgasmic state to strip both of them quickly, then flipped Draco onto his front and ran his fingers teasingly over the puckered entrance.

"Harry, we really don't –"

"Come on Draco, you aren't going to deny me my release after I just gave you yours, are you?" Harry asked, laying himself completely across Draco's back and speaking directly into the blond's ear.

"I guess", Draco said uncertainly, likely not sure what he was agreeing to, as two dry fingers entered him roughly, wiggling around and searching for the spot which would make the blond moan in pleasure. As soon as Harry found that spot, he wasted no time in battering it relentlessly, a third finger soon joining the first two to stretch Draco open for a much larger intrusion into his body.

When Harry removed his fingers, Draco groaned in displeasure, before moaning as Harry quickly replaced his fingers with his cock, wasting no time before setting a fast pace, slamming in and out of Draco's body. He pulled Draco up onto his hands and knees, roughly penetrating his boyfriend. Draco moaned repeatedly, thrusting his hips back to feel more.

As Harry got closer, he pulled himself out of Draco, flipped the blond onto his back, and re-entered him, lifting Draco's legs onto his shoulders to get the angle he knew would drive Draco insane with pleasure. It wasn't long before he felt the familiar tightening of Draco's hole, just before the blond moaned and arched his back, coming in long spurts across his and Harry's stomachs. Harry groaned out his boyfriend's name before reaching his own release inside Draco. He pulled out, watching with satisfaction as some of his come dribbled back out of Draco's hole, then flopped down on the bed beside him, pulling Draco against him. He cast a quick spell, wandlessly and wordlessly cleaning the two of them, then cuddled Draco against them, both of them napping slightly.

They stayed like that for some time, until suddenly:

"Harry! You do realise that it's almost ten, right?!" Draco almost shouted, jumping out of the bed and grabbing at his clothes, which were scattered haphazardly around the room.

"I can stay out until midnight", Harry commented.

"I can't! And if you do then you have to admit when your real birthday is, which means telling Dumbledore you know things about yourself he doesn't know! And –" He was interrupted by Harry pressing his lips to Draco's, before pulling back:

"Draco, calm down. Snape won't mind, and nor will anyone else in your House, they might just tease you or something. And when the news story breaks tomorrow morning, Dumbledore will know exactly where my loyalties lie."

"No he won't."

"What?"

"He'll know that you are supporting Fudge. He'll probably check at Gringotts and discover you know about everything there. He won't know that you're loyal to Konoha, that you're a shinobi, or when your real birthday is, or –"

"I'm not going to tell him any of that – Draco, it'll be fine, just slow down."

"No! Now get out of bed and put your clothes on!"

"The opposite of what you were asking me to do an hour and a half ago then", Harry stated.

"Just stop it!" Draco said, getting annoyed for real.

"Draco – I'm sorry okay, I just don't want to have to rush around because of Dumbledore."

"Then next time let's go back to school and go to my dorm, we can silence the curtains around my bed and stick them closed, no-one will be able to hear or see us."

"That would probably have been a better idea", Harry admitted sheepishly, finishing getting dressed. "Floo?"

"Yes."

The two of them went downstairs and into the living room, using the Floo to take themselves back to Snape's office.

"An hour late?" Snape asked from his desk, where he was sat marking papers as the two of them emerged.

"Yeah, sorry, we er – lost track of time", Draco replied, fidgeting.

"You are dismissed Mr Malfoy, as you were due back in your common room an hour ago. Ten points from Slytherin."

"Yes Professor", Draco replied, hurrying from the room.

"It was technically my fault", Harry stated, once the door had closed behind Draco.

"In that case, I will also take 50 points from Gryffindor."

"Five times more because...?"

"And 10 more for questioning me."

"If I argue more, will you take more points? I really would like to see Ron and Hermione's faces if Slytherin win the House Cup this year."

"Well, with Mr Weasley as the Quidditch team's captain, I expect my House to win the Quidditch Cup as well."

"Yeah, and I guess I should cheer for my boyfriend's team after all..."

"Was there anything else, Mr Potter?"

"The Order are still trying to separate us?"

"They have a plan regarding Miss Weasley, copious amounts of alcohol and a Christmas party."

"I'm going back to Konoha for the holidays, and Draco's coming with me."

"Then their plan will backfire."

"Yes – would you mind if we left via the Floo in your office after school on the last Friday of term?"

"You will have to get Professor McGonagall's permission as well, but I don't see why not. Your cover story?"

"We're going to be staying with Draco's mother for a little while anyway, we'll just say we're spending the whole holidays with her, I'm sure she won't mind covering for us if the need arises."

"Very well."

"The newspaper will announce my endorsement of Fudge tomorrow morning, as well as make mine and Draco's relationship public knowledge. You should expect several Order meetings soon, as well as people questioning what Draco did to me, and not just students you can punish either – I know he's your godson and you care about him, so I thought I'd warn you."

"The Yule Ball was once held every year, and now the war is over, the tradition is starting again. It will be held on the Friday night you were planning to leave on. Surely you would prefer to remain for that?"

"I didn't know it was happening", Harry admitted. "Was it announced when I wasn't around?"

"No, it will be announced over the weekend, the preparations were only recently finalised."

"In that case, I expect we won't leave until Saturday anyway. The time difference means that if we leave early Saturday afternoon, we'll arrive at night, so we can go straight to bed. I'll just have to send a message there."

"How exactly do you go about doing that?"

"No offence Professor, but I'm not going to tell you everything, now am I?"

"I suppose you wouldn't."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Mr Potter."

* * *

HARRY POTTER ENDORSES FUDGE! AND HIS RELATIONSHIP REVELATION!

_Lord Harry Potter-Black last night announced his endorsement of current Minister Cornelius Fudge in the upcoming elections. He was seen out at dinner with the Minister and his wife, and revealed his endorsement to us._

"_It may seem as though Minister Fudge has made many mistakes over the last year", Lord Potter-Black told this reporter, "however, he was mostly tricked into his actions by those loyal to Voldemort – and the Minister should not be blamed for being fooled by those who took us all in, and may still do so. I believe the Minister will lead us into a better future, and his campaign plans are going to be very helpful to this country."_

_Lord Potter-Black went on to question what the opposing candidate, Kingsley Shacklebolt, was even promising, claiming that Mr Shacklebolt had been very unclear in his campaigns. "Mostly he seems to be setting himself up as the opposite of the Minister, which isn't necessarily what the country needs right now", Lord Potter-Black's partner, Lord Draco Malfoy, (see below) stated. "We can't allow someone to win if they don't even have any idea why they're running, can we?" Lord Malfoy continued._

_Also revealed was the relationship between Lords Harry Potter-Black and Draco Malfoy, which has been going on for some time. The two young Lords have been seen in each other's company very often, and no-one seems to oppose their relationship in any way, or at least this reporter could find no trustworthy source which opposed them._

_Finally, this reporter would like to offer congratulations to Lords Potter-Black and Malfoy on their relationship, and to the Minister on his endorsement, which personally I hope will lead to his victory, with the two young Lords standing beside him._

_For more on the upcoming election, see pages 3 to 8._

_For more on the Potter-Black-Malfoy relationship, see pages 9 to 12._

"What do you think?" Draco asked Harry. The two of them were sitting together for breakfast in the Great Hall on Saturday morning, the morning after the events the paper were reporting. It was still fairly early, so the room was practically empty, allowing them to talk so openly about the events.

"Didn't waste much time, did they?" Harry commented, referring to the fact that they had only made their announcements the night before.

"They generally don't. What about the article?"

"Nothing bad, the reporter actually openly supports Fudge – with us standing behind him of course – although he only supports us on a personal level, he can't suggest the newspaper in general supports us."

"What do you mean 'us'?" Draco asked. Harry pointed to the article, and Draco quickly read it. "They can't mean me as well, can they?"

"Why not? If we're together then surely we would support the same candidate, right?"

"Yeah, but no-one's going to care about my support, are they?"

"They might, now that people know we're together..."

"I guess", Draco said unsurely. Harry pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"Hogsmeade today? I know Christmas isn't a thing in Konoha, but I still wanted to take presents for everyone, especially my future niece or nephew."

"I guess I should help if I'm going with you to Konoha", Draco replied.

"Fine with me", Harry replied, standing up from the Slytherin table and leaving the folded newspaper on the table, before he and Draco left the Great Hall.

* * *

On Wednesday afternoon, everyone was in Apparition. At the beginning of the lesson everyone had been divided into groups, based on their level of proficiency. Harry and Draco were already fairly good at it, as was Neville, which many people – including Neville himself – found surprising, particularly Hermione, who was having difficulties with the subject, as was Ron. As the lesson came to an end, Harry nodded to Draco.

"Harry, will you be my date to the Yule Ball?" Draco asked, loud enough that many people could hear him without making it obvious he was trying to attract attention.

"Of course, who else would I go with?" Harry responded, kissing Draco, before the two of them left the Great Hall, holding hands.

"Why the hell are you going with the ferret?" Ron asked, stopping the two of them in the corridor outside the Great Hall.

"Why wouldn't I?" Harry replied. "Did you miss the paper on Saturday? Draco and I are together, and have been for a while, why can't you just accept that?"

"Because you aren't gay!" Ron practically shouted.

"Ron, don't shout", Hermione admonished. "Although I do agree."

"I've never told you I wasn't gay, have I? So why do you assume I ever wasn't? It's not like I liked girls then all of a sudden Draco came along and I suddenly 'turned gay', that's not how it works."

"We know it's not, that's why we know he did something to you", Hermione replied calmly.

"Don't you have class to get to Granger?" Blaise asked, walking past them. "Wouldn't want more detentions now, would you?" he called, as he continued walking away from them.

"He has a point", Harry agreed.

"I wouldn't share a dorm with someone gay, so if you were gay then I wouldn't want to share a dorm with you", Ron pointed out.

"Are you saying you have some sort of instinct that would make you dislike me if I was gay even if I'd never told you?" Harry asked.

"Obviously", Ron stated. Harry looked at him for a moment, before turning to walk down the corridor to the Slytherin common room, Draco with him. Ron and Hermione stared after them for a moment, before Hermione had to hurry off to her next class.

After Draco and Harry re-entered the common room, Harry took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked him.

"Yeah, it's just...last June I thought that their problem was just with you, but now I guess I can see that it's not just about you, but about my sexuality – and I wouldn't just stop being gay if I wasn't with you, I couldn't do that."

"Couldn't stop being gay or couldn't stop being with me?"

"Draco...they were my friends, even if they have been increasingly annoying me...what should I do?"

"If they won't accept you then they aren't your friends", Pansy stated, entering the common room behind them.

"I guess", Harry said uncertainly.

"If we just carry on as we are, then sooner or later they will accept us, if they really care about you – they may just need some time to be sure that I'm not Dark and Fudge will be a good Minister with you there, that sort of stuff."

"What about the Order? Hermione is apparently part of it now after all."

"Nothing you can do except make sure they don't get in the way, and you have Professor Snape to help you with that", Draco replied.

"Yeah", Harry nodded. "Ron said he doesn't want someone gay in his dorm..." he trailed off.

"So?" Draco asked.

"I...I'll be back soon", Harry said, before leaving the common room. Draco and Pansy shared a look before they both shrugged, starting on their homework.

* * *

As Sasuke, Sai and Suigetsu were only supposed to escort the dignitary to the Sand then come back, they shouldn't have been gone long. It was three days from the Leaf to the Sand, so even allowing for an extra day there, it should have taken them a week. Three weeks after he had left, Sasuke sighed as he finally re-entered his house. It was late at night, and he assumed Naruto was already in bed, so he made his way up to their bedroom as silently as possible, quietly undressing and sliding into bed. He got comfortable and closed his eyes, when Naruto suddenly shot upright.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Sasuke asked, putting his hand on the small of Naruto's back.

"No..." Naruto trailed off. "Sasuke..."

"Sorry we took so long, that stupid man took two and a half weeks just to get there, and then that annoying Kazekage decided to question me incessantly about your health and how you were coping with pregnancy, but we did get some useful information on the way back about a member of the Akatsuki...the only problem is that the three of us are leaving again in a few days –"

"Sasuke, shut up", Naruto said, pulling Sasuke's arm so that the dark-haired male sat up beside him. He moved Sasuke's arm, pushing his boyfriend's hand flat against his curved stomach.

"Naruto, what –" Sasuke cut himself off as he felt... "Was that the baby?"

"Yeah, that's the first time...guess it missed you too", Naruto whispered.

"You missed me dobe?"

"Three weeks and...did you say you were leaving again in a few days?!"

"Sorry, but it has to be us, and we have some time-sensitive information on Hoshigaki Kisame...does it hurt?"

"What?" Naruto asked in confusion. "Oh, no, not really, it just woke me up, and –ow!"

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"That one was hard", Naruto said, rubbing a different area of his stomach from where Sasuke's hand was still resting.

"There?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah...no!"

"What's the matter?" Sasuke asked in concern.

"I'm getting kicked in two different places – you made it twins, teme!"

"I didn't make it twins if it wasn't already", Sasuke replied calmly. "Besides, it could be just one baby punching in one direction and kicking in another."

"I guess...did you think about names?" Naruto asked.

"No, not really, did you?"

"I had quite a bit of time while you were gone", Naruto said, folding his arms and looking away from Sasuke.

"Naruto, we came back as quick as we could, we even made it back here from the Sand in a day and a half, and that was with Suigetsu with us."

"I suppose", Naruto relented. "Anyway...I was wondering if you maybe wanted to name it after – if it's a boy – Itachi? We don't have to", Naruto added quickly. Sasuke looked at Naruto for a moment, then dropped his eyes to Naruto's swollen stomach, reaching out to rub at the area where Naruto kept being kicked.

"What do you think?" Sasuke asked softly. He felt a kick at his hand, making Sasuke jump slightly.

"Was that a 'yes' or a 'no'?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"What do you want it to be?" Naruto asked back.

"There are people who won't like that", Sasuke pointed out.

"Screw them." Sasuke looked at Naruto in surprise. "It's our baby, not theirs", Naruto added.

"Are you sure though? Uchiha Itachi?"

"Why does he get your surname?"

"Well...er..." Sasuke trailed off. "Naruto, I'm the last Uchiha, you have Karin, so..."

"If I have to go through all this and the baby is getting your brother's name, he's not getting your surname as well!"

"But –"

"No, I refuse!"

"Okay, what if our first child is a Uchiha and the second is an Uzimaki?"

"Sasuke –"

"Not that it's twins, but I do want more children, don't you?"

"Do you really think I'm ever going through this again?!" Naruto asked loudly. "Urgh...fine, the first child can have your surname and the second can have mine – but we should probably try to avoid giving the baby an entire name from your clan."

"You make it sound like you had other name ideas from my clan", Sasuke pointed out.

"Well...the Elders think you're building an army to take the village", Naruto admitted.

"Using you?" Sasuke guessed. "Wait – they think I'm just using you?!"

"Sasuke, calm down, their just being cautious...but I just thought it'd be funny if the baby had a name from your clan, and Itachi did, well you know what he did."

"You thought of others though?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I also thought of 'Madara', the leader of your clan when the village was founded."

"Itachi mentioned once that I look like him...not sure I agree, as Itachi's eyes weren't exactly the best at that point...don't you want a name from your family though? Like your parents?"

"Well, if it's a girl we could name it after one of our mothers, but I'm not sure about my father, he was the Hokage and I don't want people thinking I'm just naming the baby after my predecessor."

"Uchiha Kushina, Uzimaki Itachi, Uzumaki Madara, Uzimaki Mikoto", Sasuke said slowly. "We have some options then."

"Yeah", Naruto agreed, before yawning widely.

"Sorry, am I keeping you up Hokage-sama?" Sasuke asked teasingly.

"Shut up teme", Naruto replied, flopping back down to the bed. Sasuke laid down beside him, pulling the covers over both of them and wrapping his arm around Naruto. The blond snuggled against him.

" 'Night", Sasuke muttered into blond hair.

" 'Night teme", Naruto mumbled back, already half-asleep. Sasuke smiled to himself that, even when half-asleep, Naruto could still manage to use the insulting nickname he'd given him several years ago, before he joined Naruto in sleep.

* * *

******Poll is now closed! Thanks to everyone who voted, reviewed or PM'd me! The next chapter will reveal the gender/number of the SasuNaru baby/ies!**

* * *

**A/N - Please read and review!**

**Next Chapter - Sasuke's team head off after Kisame, the Yule Ball and the Christmas holidays start! As well as the baby/babies revelation!**


	9. 9 - Christmas Holidays

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback_**

**Thoughts within a flashback**

SUMMARY: Voldemort's body may be dead, but he still has Horcruxes. Harry has to find them, while training to be shinobi and learning to be a wizard Lord, not to mention classes and Draco. Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke have to deal with pregnancy and parenthood... Will they all be able to handle everything?

WARNINGS: SasuNaru, Drarry, HarryxDraco, SuiKarin, RonxHermione, explicit yaoi, mpreg

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, they are the property of J. K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto respectively

* * *

**A/N - Thanks to everyone who favourited and/or followed this story and/or me and to the reviews! I now have 57 favourites and 80 followers for this story!**

* * *

In Konoha, Naruto was sitting in the garden which Sasuke had gotten him for his birthday. Although it was mid-December, Konoha never really got that much of a winter, so he was still fine to be outside – not that there was anyone around to berate him for it anyway. It was the middle of the day, so Karin would be at the hospital and Juugo at the school, the man now training to be an academy sensei (as he didn't feel comfortable going on missions), while Sasuke and Suigetsu were on a mission with Sai and Kakashi, looking for one of the Akatsuki. Naruto sighed to himself: _I knew that it wouldn't be easy to track down one of the Akatsuki, or defeat him, but I hoped Sasuke would be quicker than this, as they should have reached the place they were heading for information by now..._

Elsewhere in Konoha, Sasuke, Sai, Suigetsu and Kakashi were sat in a bar. There was an inn above it which Kisame had apparently stayed in for a few days, but none of the staff of the inn would tell them anything.

"I guess that means he was almost definitely here then", Kakashi pointed out.

"How do you figure that?" Suigetsu asked.

"Because no-one will tell us anything – but they also haven't said that they didn't see him, and he has got quite distinctive features", Kakashi replied.

"They are obviously hiding something, but how should we get them to talk to us?" Sai asked.

"Sasuke, go ask that barmaid", Suigetsu said. Sasuke glared at him. "No, I'm not giving you an order", Suigetsu continued, "it's just that they'll talk to you – or at least she will."

"Why do you think that?" Sasuke asked between gritted teeth.

"Well, she's been ogling you since we came in, and it's not like that hasn't worked before, you asking questions and people – that is, women – telling you what you want to know", Suigestu responded.

"I'm with Naruto", Sasuke stated.

"Really, no-one noticed", Kakashi commented dryly.

"I did", Sai cut in. The other three looked at him for a moment, then Sasuke sighed in apparent defeat.

"You're actually going to do it?" Kakashi asked in surprise.

"I'm just going to ask, if she wants to call it flirting I couldn't care less, I wouldn't do that to Naruto. Besides, the quicker we get the information, the quicker I can get back to him." Sasuke stood up from the table and walked over to the young barmaid, who was blushing fiercely even before he reached her.

"I can't believe he admitted that", Sai stated. "He normally ignores us when we mention Naruto."

"It's not like their relationship is a secret", Suigetsu pointed out. "Although, I wasn't expecting him to openly admit any sort of feelings towards Naruto."

"Feelings?" Sai asked.

"Yeah, by saying he wouldn't flirt with someone else, he's admitting he cares about Naruto, after all, even though it's just flirting, it's for a mission, and Naruto wouldn't have to know anyway."

"What do you think Kakashi?" Sai asked.

"I think we might be about to leave", was Kakashi's only reply, as Sasuke returned to the table. "That was quick", he added, as Sasuke sat back down.

"Kisame stayed here for around a week and a half, gathering a few supplies from this village. He left four days ago, and apparently threatened the staff not to tell anyone they saw him. He headed North-East", Sasuke told them.

"If he threatened the staff, why did she tell you?" Sai asked.

"She realised my mission was to either catch him or get rid of him, and decided that I would clearly be the victor, even without you three, so she was safe to talk to me", Sasuke replied.

"How is it that you have girls fawning all over you everywhere?" Suigetsu asked.

"You sound jealous. Is Karin not enough for you?" Sasuke asked him.

"Like I'd answer that, you'd only tell her, besides, you're the one with fangirls everywhere."

"Yes, but I don't want to have fangirls, you sounded like you do want them", Sasuke stated. Suigetsu huffed and stalked off outside, carrying his sword over his shoulder. Sasuke smirked slightly, before he, Kakashi and Sai followed, the three of them heading North-East, four days behind Kisame.

In the Uchiha district, Naruto started slightly, as he was kicked from inside. His arrangement with Sasuke over the surnames meant that he now wanted twins, so in a way he was glad that he was so big and being kicked from different directions – he wanted a second child so it could have his surname, but he also didn't want to be pregnant again. Although, he did still have a plan for getting Sasuke pregnant...

Naruto was interrupted from his scheming by the appearance of a snake in front of him. He soon realised it was Maia, and greeted her, taking the scroll which she was carrying.

"Message from Harry", was all she said, as she wound herself around Naruto's arm comfortably. "I'll wait for a reply", she added, before settling herself in place. Naruto opened the scroll and read it.

_Naruto,_

_Our winter holidays start soon. I'll be arriving on Saturday December 21__st__, with Draco. I wanted to let you know that the reason we have holidays at this time is because of a winter holiday called 'Christmas' on the 25__th__. There are lots of different traditions, some of them based on a religion that I don't particularly believe in, but basically it's a day where you eat lots of junk food and get presents from your friends and family, and give them presents too – sort of like on birthdays, but everyone does it. There's also a traditional meal, but that's not important. Please don't feel like you have to get us anything or even do anything, I'd just appreciate not having missions that day, and I have got you guys a few presents, but mostly I got stuff for my future niece or nephew, as I have no idea if I'll be back before you give birth or not. We do celebrate the New Year as well, but you do too, so that's not so important. I'll need to be back in Britain a few days before school, so I won't be there for long, I'll have to leave again on Thursday January 2__nd__. Maia said she'd wait for a reply, but I just wanted to make sure that everything was okay with you and the baby, if you want to wait until you see me then that's fine._

_See you soon,_

_Harry._

Naruto smiled to himself as he rubbed at his stomach, jostling Maia slightly.

"Sorry, just thinking", Naruto apologised to her.

"It's fine. Are you sending a reply?"

"Not a written one, but would you just tell him that it's fine for him to arrive that day and leave when he says, I'll sort out the dates, and he can arrive into the Uchiha district if he wants?"

"Sure", Maia said, before popping away in a puff of smoke. Naruto sighed to himself, missing Sasuke already, before going back into the house to make himself some food, trying to ignore the quiet around him.

* * *

The rest of the term flew by, and before they knew it, the last day of term had arrived – which meant the Yule Ball. Harry had decided to get ready in Draco's dorm, and he, Draco, Theo and Blaise had just finished getting ready and had gone back out into the common room to wait for Pansy and Millicent, Theo's and Blaise's respective dates. Once the two girls arrived, the six of them made their way to the Great Hall, which had been completely redone for the Ball, with many different Christmas trees and various decorations, as well as some round tables and chairs to sit on, and a wide open space in front of a stage. The six of them sat down at one of the tables.

"I heard that you were spending the holidays at Malfoy Manor", Millicent said to Harry.

"Yes, I am", Harry replied, having noticed Ron and Hermione nearby out of the corner of his eye. When Draco tensed slightly beside him, he realised that his boyfriend had also noticed the two Gryffindors, as well as the fact that they were now coming over.

"You're spending the holidays with him?" Ron practically spat at Harry. Harry sighed, standing up.

"Yes, I am spending the holidays with Draco and his mother. I believe there are even plans to go away for a few days. Is there a problem with that?"

"Wouldn't you rather stay here with us?" Hermione asked gently, as if she was expecting Harry to shout at her – _or perhaps_, Harry said to himself, _because they're trying to play some sort of good cop-bad cop situation. _

"Actually, no, I think I'd rather be with my boyfriend...in his house...in his bed...for Christmas...", Harry trailed off, making it clear to everyone there what he was referring to.

"Harry, don't talk about that sort of thing in public", Draco said to him.

"Sorry", Harry apologised, leaning down to give Draco a quick kiss.

"We know you did something to him", Ron said, levelling his glare on Draco now. "Not permanent then? He has to go with you so you can renew it or something?" Draco sighed, as he stood up beside his boyfriend.

"I haven't done anything to force Harry to be with me, but if you really insist on talking about what I do to him –"

"We understand", Hermione interrupted him.

"Do you? Because your repeated attempts to confront us don't exactly make it seem like you understand", Draco pointed out.

"Harry", Hermione began, reaching out and tugging on Harry's arm, walking him away from the others, "you do know that Ginny likes you, right? I think she was planning on getting up the courage to ask you out over the holidays, and we were planning a party on Christmas Eve in the common room..."

"With or without Draco, I'm gay, so I wouldn't date Ginny", Harry replied. "Sorry, but that's just the way it is. If you can't accept that, then either you think I'm stupid or you aren't my friends. I hope you enjoy the party, but I'm still leaving for the holidays." With that, he turned on his heel and went back over to the table. "Would you like to dance?" he asked Draco. The blond nodded in reply, and Harry led him out onto the dance floor, just as a slow song started. They wrapped their arms around each other, Harry leaning his head on Draco's shoulder, as they swayed to the music rather than danced to it.

"Everything okay?" Draco asked Harry softly.

"Just trying to get me away from you, and with Ginny apparently, although it wasn't clear whether or not Ginny herself was involved. Anyway, how about we just dance for a while – whatever everyone here thinks, I don't know how much time we'll get over the holidays, Christmas isn't a holiday celebrated in Konoha."

"No time off at all?" Draco asked.

"I asked for the actual day off, and Naruto did mention once that there were things happening around the New Year, but Sasuke, Suigetsu and I have to do some missions as a team before the summer, and I only really have this holiday and Easter before then."

"I guess", Draco agreed, gripping Harry tighter in his arms as the two of them continued just moving to the music.

As the night continued, Harry and Draco managed to avoid Ron and Hermione, although this was – at least in part – because Hermione seemed to be trying to get Harry to agree with her, and was therefore keeping Ron from going over to Harry. Although Harry also thought it might have something to do with Snape, who had spoken to Ron and Hermione while Harry and Draco were on the dance floor, and while Harry hadn't caught any of the conversation, he knew how much Snape enjoyed making Gryffindors squirm, as he had also spent much of the evening watching Remus, presumably glaring at him. As people started trickling out of the Great Hall and returning to their dorms, Harry and Draco did the same, returning to Draco's dorm.

Harry flopped onto Draco's bed, yawning softly.

"Tired?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. Are we all packed?"

"Yep, everything we want is in my trunk and our backpacks, then some more things in your trunk which we won't need for Konoha but may need if we really were staying here, as well as some things for the few days after we return."

"That's good. We'll be appearing inside the Uchiha district, so we won't have to go that far after we get there in order to get into the house. Where's everyone else anyway?"

"Pansy and Theo went up to the Room of Requirement, they'll probably be there all night. Blaise is going to sleep in Millicent's dorm, so he'll probably be out all night as well."

"I guess guys not being able to go into the girls' dorms is only a Gryffindor thing", Harry commented, stretching out his arms and legs.

"Yeah", Draco said, not paying attention the conversation as he instead opted to stare at Harry, splayed out on Draco's bed.

"Like what you see?" Harry asked, tiredness etched in his voice.

"Always", Draco replied truthfully. "But I think you need to sleep."

"You're probably right...besides, we're leaving via Snape's Floo tomorrow afternoon, and we're all packed, so sex in the morning?" Harry asked. Draco shook his head at him, moving over to pull of Harry's shoes.

"Only after Theo and Blaise have come and gone, they haven't finished packing and they're both leaving tomorrow, but they have to be in the Entrance Hall at ten, so..." Draco trailed off, slipping out of his dress robes and folding them over a chair, pulling on his pyjamas in their place.

"So lie in, then sex, then Konoha?" Harry suggested, wiggling around until he was out of his dress robes, although the garments were still bunched up at the foot of the bed.

"Or you could stop thinking about sex constantly", Draco considered, picking up Harry's dress robes and placing them with his own, tossing some pyjamas to Harry. "You brought those down here to wear, right?"

"Yes, I did – so you see, I don't always think about sex!"

"Yeah, whatever you say", Draco retorted sarcastically, slipping under the covers of his bed. Harry pulled on the pyjamas, still lying on the bed, and also manoeuvred himself so that he was under the covers. He let Draco pull him into a tight hug in the single-person bed, nuzzling his head under Draco's chin.

"Goodnight", Harry whispered into Draco's neck.

"'Night", Draco replied, as the lights in the room extinguished themselves.

* * *

It was already dark in Konoha when Draco and Harry arrived via portkey. They had travelled directly into the Uchiha district, and Harry looked around for a moment to get his bearings before leading Draco over to the main house and inside. Harry performed the jutsu allowing him to speak Japanese, as he wasn't yet fluent, and also did it on Draco, just as Naruto entered the room.

"Hi", Naruto said softly, sitting down at the table.

"Hey, are you okay?" Harry asked, sitting down as well. Draco sat down beside him.

"Yeah, just missing Sasuke."

"Is he still on that mission?"

"Yeah, and I have no idea when he'll be back", Naruto replied.

"Don't worry, he'll be back as soon as he can – it's not like he wants to miss you giving birth, now is it?" Harry asked.

"What if he doesn't want to see how fat I am?" Naruto asked.

"You're not fat, you're pregnant", Harry pointed out.

"And if it bothers him so much you can always hit him", Draco suggested.

"That's a good idea actually", Naruto said, his mood suddenly changing as a Uchiha-like smirk settled on his face.

"Okay...so what about my missions?" Harry asked.

"Well, Suigetsu is with him, so you'll have to wait for team missions until they get back, but you can do D-rank missions around the village on your own", Naruto responded. "I've also made sure that you have this Wednesday off", he added.

"Okay, thanks", Harry said.

"And I know you said we didn't have to do anything here, but as Sasuke is gone and everyone else will be busy, you guys can come here and do stuff on Wednesday, you know, if you want?"

"Well, it's probably easier to do lunch here", Draco said. "That is if we can get the things for a British Christmas dinner in Konoha."

"Yeah, it's not like I brought stuff with me", Harry said with fake innocence.

"You brought food?" Draco asked in surprise, as he hadn't seen anything in the trunk that they'd brought.

"Just stuff for Christmas that I knew we couldn't get here, it's all in some boxes inside the trunk, being kept cool with spells and shrunk so you wouldn't notice it."

"Well, at least we know we can have a proper dinner then", Draco pointed out.

"There's easily enough for four people, so how about I do it for the three of us?" Harry suggested.

"Or five of us", Naruto commented.

"It's twins?" Harry asked. "I thought you were going to wait to find out?"

"We were – we are – but I've agreed with Sasuke that the first child is a Uchiha and the second an Uzumaki, and if it's not twins then I don't get a child with my surname – and I am not going through this again."

"Well, we have presents for the baby – or babies", Harry stated.

"Harry –" Naruto began.

"It's fine, besides, I don't know if I'll be here when it happens – I know I'm back for the Easter holidays, but you might be early, or late..."

"That's fine, I got stuff for you both anyway", Naruto shrugged. "I know you said I didn't have to, but I wanted to."

"That's okay, and maybe Harry brought a tree as well", Draco commented.

"Oh, shut up", Harry replied good-naturedly, elbowing Draco. "Besides, there are loads of trees here..." Draco merely groaned in reply, and Naruto smiled to himself at their banter, although it was clear that behind the smile he was missing his boyfriend.

"Besides, if you want presents, what about a baby shower?" Draco asked.

"A what?"

"It's a thing in Britain where people buy presents for the baby before it's born – it's basically an excuse for the parents to ask for things for the baby rather than buying the stuff for themselves."

"Well, I'm the Hokage, so I do make quite a bit of money, and Sasuke has the Uchiha money after all, which I imagine is a lot if you take into account the size of his clan, before...well, you know, that."

"So are you ready then?" Harry asked. "Even if it is twins?"

"Well, everyone else has moved out, like I told you in a letter a while ago, so this whole house is just for me and Sasuke – when he's here – so we can easily make one of the bedrooms near ours into the room for the baby – or babies. I wanted to wait for Sasuke to come back, but I really don't know how long he'll be, so perhaps I should start looking for things?"

"You may as well", Harry shrugged, before yawning. "Sorry, portkeys still tire me out", he apologised.

"It's fine, I was going to bed soon anyway", Naruto said, standing up. "Ow!" he said, loudly, falling back into the chair and grabbing at his round stomach.

"What is it?" Harry asked in concern.

"Nothing, just kicks, it happens a lot", Naruto shrugged.

"Should it really hurt that much?" Draco asked.

"I don't know", Naruto admitted. "I don't want to know how many or what gender the babies are until it happens, so I haven't actually had a scan or anything."

"Why don't you just have a scan and ask Tsunade-sama not to tell you?" Harry suggested.

"I can't, if I know that she knows then I'll want to know...although, it would be punishment for Sasuke leaving me, if I knew before he did..."

"Come on then", Harry said, tiredness forgotten as he helped Naruto stand up. "It might be better if you stay here", Harry said to Draco. "No offence, but –"

"It's fine, no-one knows me, which house is yours?" Draco asked Harry, as he opened the door for Harry and Naruto.

"The one over there", Naruto indicated to Draco.

"Okay, I'll see you soon", Draco replied, taking their things over to the other house.

It took a while for Naruto and Harry to walk through Konoha to the hospital, partly as the Uchiha district was so far away from the hospital, and partly as Naruto was moving slowly, but they finally made it, and Naruto had Harry help him to Tsunade's office, knowing that she would be there that evening. It didn't take long for Naruto to explain to Tsunade what was going on, and Harry waited outside the room while Naruto had his scan.

"It looks like they're okay", Tsunade muttered to herself, looking at the monitor.

"They? Definitely twins then?" Naruto asked. "I agreed that the first could be a Uchiha and the second an Uzumaki, so I want twins."

"Naruto – er...do you really want me to tell you?" Tsunade asked unsurely.

"Yes – I know we were going to wait, but I know that you know, so tell me!"

"Well – er..." Tsunade muttered uncomfortably. She sighed before turning the monitor so Naruto could see it. "Well, this here is a boy...and a girl...and a boy..."

"Three!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's triplets, two boys and a girl", Tsunade stated.

"But...but...I only wanted two for my surname, I didn't want to go through all this again just so I could have a child with my surname...I still don't know how we're going to do this...are you sure there's three in me?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm sure", Tsunade replied.

"But, perhaps they're just good at the Shadow Clone jutsu, like me", Naruto said.

"Er – Naruto, that's not quite how it works..." Tsunade trailed off.

"Okay, well I guess we'll see when they're born", Naruto said. "And perhaps it'll just be two, a boy and a girl, then the boy can take after me and have my surname because he made a Shadow Clone before he was born."

"Yeah, okay...do you want a picture?" Tsunade asked. Naruto nodded, although she wasn't sure if he'd fully registered the question as she printed off copies of the scan, and offered Naruto a cloth to clean off his round belly. "Do you want me to let Harry in?" she asked. Naruto nodded again, so she went to the door.

"Is he okay?" Harry asked Tsunade.

"Yes, he's fine, the force of the kicks was actually not that hard for an Uzumaki, Kushina had it that bad from Naruto, so..."

"Naruto?" Harry asked.

"She says there's three in me", Naruto said to Harry.

"Well, triplets isn't so bad...besides, then you can make Sasuke let you give your name to the third one, so they'll be more Uzumakis than Uchihas", Harry comforted him.

"I guess, but when I give birth I still think it'll be twins and one was just a Shadow Clone, otherwise three of them have to come out without me being in a lot of pain", Naruto stated.

"Naruto, it'll be done by C-section, as there's nowhere that they can really come out", Tsunade stated gently. "When you go into labour, you'll have a C-section, so it'll be a lot less painful than for most people."

"You still have to cut me open to get them out", Naruto pointed out. "Although, I've probably had worse injuries on missions, and there wasn't any anasthesia there...and I still think it's twins..."

"Precisely, so stop worrying, everything will be fine", Tsunade said. "Why don't you go home and rest, and think about names. And I'm sure Sasuke will get back as quick as he can – they may be after Kisame, but Sasuke is hardly going to dawdle, is he?" she added, ignoring Naruto's apparent self-delusion about the triplets – or twins as he was still insisting.

"No, I guess not", Naruto replied cheerfully. Tsunade and Harry tried to avoid seeming taken aback by his sudden mood change, as Naruto carefully got up from the bed. "Shall we go then?" he asked Harry. Harry nodded, trying to avoid showing surprise at Naruto's abrupt mood change, before they both thanked Tsunade and left the hospital.

The two of them walked back through Konoha, still moving fairly slowly. _I guess that explains why I'm getting so big, _Naruto thought to himself. _One of them must be making shadow clones, which is why it hurts so much and why they think there's three – as if we could handle triplets, I still don't think we can handle twins, but I want one to have my surname. As for other names, I think we should name the girl after my mother and the boy after Sasuke's brother, then the Uzumaki baby will be really good at the Shadow Clone jutsu, like me...There's no way there's three, although I do have an idea for a third name from my side, which would make the other boy a Uchiha...no! It's twins, one's a Shadow Clone, I'm not figuring out how to handle three...or at least, I'm not until I learn that jutsu, the one that will make sure Sasuke gets pregnant...I remember hearing Tsunade mention that it doesn't matter who does it, the uke gets pregnant, so I can do the jutsu and then convince Sasuke to let me be on top...I'll have to wait until after these two are born, and while three babies is a lot, I don't want too much time between them...perhaps after the chunin exams in the summer?_ Naruto continued thinking along these lines as he and Harry returned to the Uchiha district, said goodnight, and went to bed, with Naruto continuing to plot against Sasuke as he lay in their bed, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Near the Konoha border, Sasuke, Sai, Suigetsu and Kakashi were still following Kisame. They were now around two days behind him, thanks to information they managed to get from various inns and bars, mostly thanks to Sasuke:

"Shouldn't you care that you're flirting with other people?" Suigetsu asked Sasuke, as they moved through the trees.

"Hn."

"He has a point, you have been flirting in order to get this information", Sai agreed.

"Yeah, and it'll probably have to be included in the official report, and Naruto is the Hokage..." Suigetsu trailed off.

"Not to mention any bad moods from pregnancy", Sai added.

"Although, I suppose Harry is back for his winter holidays from school, so Naruto won't be too lonely without you", Suigetsu pointed out.

"Harry and Naruto aren't going to do anything", Sasuke stated evenly.

"You seem very sure about that", Suigetsu teased.

"How can you be so sure unless you and Harry are having sex?" Sai asked.

"Harry isn't doing anything with either of us."

"Well, not now, but with Naruto all lonely..." Suigetsu said thoughtfully.

"Shut up", Sasuke responded, before moving ahead of them to catch up with Kakashi, who was in the front.

"Something must be going on then", Suigetsu stated, loud enough for Sasuke and Kakashi to hear.

"Everything okay?" Kakashi asked Sasuke quietly.

"Hn."

"If it helps, I believe you."

"Hn."

"You see, I remembered something...I always thought Minato-sensei got pregnant, but I was never certain, and I never heard anything about a baby..." If Kakashi hadn't been Sasuke's sensei for some time, he may have missed the slight tensing in the muscles as Sasuke reacted to the information – but not in a way that suggested it was new information for him.

"Harry seems like a good person, and I'm sure Naruto will be fine with being alone, he understands how important this mission is, for his own safety as well, as one of the remaining jinchuriki", Kakashi pointed out, before jumping down onto a path. The others landed around him.

"What's up?" Suigetsu asked.

"As far as we know, Hoshigaki Kisame is still a member of the Akatsuki. He's moving away from the village, so he can't be after Naruto."

"You think the Akatsuki are still after the jinchuriki?" Sai asked.

"There may only be a few Akatsuki left, but I don't think they'd stop just because they're down so many members", Kakashi replied.

"Who else is left?" Suigetsu asked.

"Only the Lightning village's jinchuriki", Kakashi stated.

"We're close to the border with the Land of Hot Water, beyond that is the Land of Frost then the Land of Lightning, can we catch up before he gets to their country?" Sai asked.

"I'm not sure", Kakashi mused. "It's getting dark, we should stop for the night, and there's a village a little way ahead, it's basically on the border. We can stay there and also find out if Hoshigaki crossed the border." The other three nodded their agreement, and Kakashi set off again, leading the way through the trees to the nearby village.

Once they arrived, they found an inn to stay at, deciding to ask questions the following morning to determine if Kisame was heading for the Lightning. Kakashi also sent a message to Tsunade, as they would need permission to cross the border, and also so she could consider sending a warning message to the Lightning village's jinchuriki.

* * *

Draco woke up on Christmas morning, feeling little shoots of pleasure running through him. He stretched his arms and legs and groaned as he realised that Harry had his head between Draco's legs under the covers.

"Morning", Harry said, pulling back to speak before returning his mouth to Draco's cock, swallowing him whole and sucking harshly.

"Fuck", Draco swore, as he tangled his hand in Harry's hair and rolled his hips into Harry's mouth. Harry sucked him harshly, bobbing his head as much as he could with Draco's hand holding him in place. It wasn't long before Draco tensed up and came into Harry's waiting mouth, the other man swallowing it all down before sliding up Draco's body to kiss him.

"Merry Christmas", Harry said.

"Nice way to wake up", Draco pointed out. "But what about you?"

"I think you need a shower to get rid of all those dirty thoughts", Harry teased, getting up from the bed and heading towards the bathroom. Draco stayed in bed for a moment, before Harry continued speaking, calling from the bathroom: "Are you going to join me or not?" Draco pulled the covers back and quickly crossed the bedroom and entered the bathroom to join his boyfriend for a morning bath – and more.

After they had gotten cleaned up, which took over an hour as they were both going slow and enjoying their lazy morning, Harry and Draco got dressed and headed over to the main house. It was almost 11am by this point, so they weren't surprised to find Naruto already up and drinking tea in the kitchen.

"Good morning", Harry greeted him.

"Certainly was for you", Naruto stated.

"You heard?" Draco asked, blushing red.

"Jinchuriki hearing", Naruto replied. Draco looked at Harry for an explanation:

"He heard", Harry said.

"Oh", Draco responded, suddenly finding his feet very interesting.

"It's fine, it's not like I've never had sex, how do you think I ended up with these two in me?" Naruto pointed out.

"It's still kind of embarrassing", Draco replied. "And I thought it was triplets?" he asked, sitting down at the table. Harry sat down beside him as Naruto sighed:

"It is not triplets, it's twins and one of them is good at the Shadow Clone jutsu – why won't anyone believe that?"

"Naruto", Harry began, speaking gently, "how did the baby do the jutsu from inside you? He would need to make hand signs."

"Babies move, and these two definitely move a lot."

"What about chakra?" Draco asked.

"No, they can have that before they're born", Harry stated. "But who taught the unborn baby how to do the jutsu?"

"Er – instinct?" Naruto suggested.

"Naruto..." Harry tried again.

"It's not going to work, there are ways – there must be – so it's only twins, not triplets, okay?"

"Er – okay then", Harry agreed, deciding it was best not to argue any further.

"Anyway, Happy Christmas", Naruto said. "Is that right?"

"Yeah, that's fine", Draco responded. "So, as it's already 11am, perhaps we should get started on lunch?"

"Feel free to use anything in here", Naruto said, indicating the kitchen cupboards. "I have to look through some paperwork for Tsunade-baa-chan – I guess just because I'm pregnant and stuck here doesn't mean the paperwork stops, ne?"

"I guess not", Draco smiled, as Naruto pulled himself to his feet and went into the living room, which Draco and he had decorated the previous day. As the kitchen door closed, Draco noticed the pile of presents under the tree seemed larger than the previous day.

"Looks like there are more presents since yesterday", Draco commented, as he and Harry walked over to the kitchen counter and started getting out food and cooking utensils.

"Well, as Konoha doesn't have Christmas, the shops would still be open today, and it's Wednesday so there's no reason for the opening hours to be shorter."

"I guess", Draco agreed, as the two of them set about preparing Christmas lunch.

It took a few hours for them to cook everything up, and Draco was glad Naruto had let them do it there, as the kitchen in Harry's house wasn't as large – and only had one oven. Naruto came back in just as they were setting down the various foods on the tables.

"Looks good", Naruto commented. "But you may have to tell me what some of the things are."

"Well, before we eat, we have to pull these", Draco said, picking up a Christmas cracker.

"What for?" Naruto asked.

"It's just a Christmas thing, they make a little bang and then there's a paper hat inside which you wear while you eat, a joke and some sort of prize – the jokes and prizes aren't normally that amazing, but it's just a tradition", Draco explained, as he and Harry sat down. "Like this", he added, as he and Harry picked up a cracker each and held one end of each cracker, their arms crossing in the middle. They pulled on the crackers until they popped, both of them ending up with one of the larger ends. Harry pulled out the contents of his while Draco picked up another cracker and pulled it with Naruto, the blond shinobi ending up with the larger end.

"I'm not sure about this", Naruto said, looking at the bright green hat.

"Want to switch?" Harry asked, handing over the orange paper hat. Naruto nodded, and switched with him. "Better?" Harry asked.

"It's a better colour", Naruto said, folding his arms defensively. "Now, what about the food?"

"Well, there's turkey with stuffing inside, roast potatoes, roast parsnips, peas, carrots, cabbage, brussel sprouts", Draco listed, pointing at the various items. "There's cranberry sauce, which some people put on turkey, and gravy, which you pour on top of it all when you're done." Naruto nodded in reply, and all three of them started filling their plates and eating.

After a while, when they were all stuffed, the three of them all leaned back in their chairs.

"If only there was a jutsu for doing dishes", Nauto complained.

"No jutsu, but do you mind magic?" Draco asked.

"Go ahead", Naruto said, and Draco waved his wand, the empty dishes and used cutlery floating over to the sink and starting to wash themselves, while the dishes with leftover foodstuffs levitated over to the counter. Harry joined in, magically getting out containers and putting away the leftovers into the containers and then into the fridge, before the now empty dishes joined the rest of the dirty items in the sink.

"Much better than getting up", Harry stated.

"Yeah, but it'd probably be more comfortable in the living room", Naruto pointed out. "I don't suppose you could float us in there too?"

"No, we have to get up for that", Draco replied.

"Or collapse to the floor and roll there", Harry suggested. Naruto and Draco looked at him for a moment before they both pulled themselves to their feet and slowly walked into the living room. "It was only a suggestion", Harry grumbled under his breath, before following them.

"Presents?" Draco asked, as Harry joined them.

"No, I need to rest", Harry responded, as he flopped onto the couch beside his boyfriend. Naruto was sitting in a comfortable armchair, while the other two snuggled on the couch,

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Naruto suggested. "Then afterwards we should be able to move again well enough to open presents?"

"Sure" Draco agreed, and Harry nodded as well, waving his arm to magically lift up some movie options from the cupboard near the television. They decided to watch one of the instalments of _The Adventures of Princess Fūn_.

After the movie had ended, Harry got up to check on the dishes in the kitchen, leaving Draco and Naruto to their discussion of the movie. He put away the dishes by hand, before returning into the living room to find that Naruto had pulled his chair towards the tree he and Draco had set up the previous day. Harry still wondered how they had been able to find a Christmas tree in Konoha, but he suspected it was just a random tree which they had made look like a typical Christmas tree. Draco was sitting on the floor sorting through the wrapped boxes as Harry sat down beside him.

"Couldn't even wait for me to finish putting away the dishes?" he teased Draco.

"But...presents", Draco said childishly. Harry smiled at him, before picking up one and handing it to Naruto.

"For the babies", Naruto read from the tag.

"Yeah, we figured we'd get something for them as well", Harry pointed out. "Sorry about the tag, I wrote 'for the baby' when I wrapped it and had to try to change it."

"It's fine", Naruto said, as he pulled off the paper and opened the box. Inside were various clothes items, some pink and some blue, as well as some blankets.

"In Britain it's generally pink for girls and blue for boys", Draco explained. "We got both as we didn't know, and a lot because Harry likes children, so there should be enough for all – er – both of them."

"Thanks", Naruto replied softly. Harry and Draco shared a look, both hoping that he wasn't going to start crying, as they didn't really know how to deal with a sad Naruto – especially Harry, who had been with Naruto for the whole summer before the blond's mood swings had started, and was therefore used to the blond always being happy and upbeat.

It took a while for them to open all the presents, and some were left under the tree as Harry started cleaning up all the paper and empty boxes. They had gotten some gardening tools and tomato plants for Naruto as they had heard about his garden. Naruto had gotten them both books, on combat magic for Draco and some stuff about the Sharingan for Harry, although he had pointed out that it could be considered from Sasuke, as it came from the Uchiha clan's library. Harry had bought some books on weapons for Draco, who had mentioned that he wanted to know more about that sort of combat, while Draco had gotten Harry a sweater, pointing out that he probably wouldn't be getting one from the Weasleys that year. Draco had also bought some snake treats, knowing that Maia would turn up at some point, and was currently feeding her some while talking to her in the living room. Under the tree were a couple of still-wrapped boxes, which Harry had told Naruto were for Sasuke, as they didn't know that he would be on a mission. Harry had also mentioned to Draco that there was another present in their bedroom in the other house, and he knew that his boyfriend would figure out why he hadn't put it under the tree.

As Naruto lay in bed that night, he smiled to himself. _I think I like this holiday, and I'm glad they're okay with using magic around me _he said to himself, as he rolled onto his side. He was glad that the two wizards had put up silencing charms around their bedroom, as he had realised that the other present Harry had mentioned was clearly something like sex toys. _Overall, it's been a good day, a__lthough, I wish Sasuke had been here...oh well, I'm sure he won't be much longer..._

* * *

**A/N - Please read and review!**

**Next Chapter - New Year, Harry and Draco return to school, and Valentine's Day!**


	10. 10 - New Year

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback_**

**Thoughts within a flashback**

SUMMARY: Voldemort's body may be dead, but he still has Horcruxes. Harry has to find them, while training to be shinobi and learning to be a wizard Lord, not to mention classes and Draco. Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke have to deal with pregnancy and parenthood... Will they all be able to handle everything?

WARNINGS: SasuNaru, Drarry, HarryxDraco, SuiKarin, RonxHermione, explicit yaoi, mpreg

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, they are the property of J. K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto respectively

* * *

**A/N - Thanks to everyone who favourited and/or followed this story and/or me and to the reviews! I now have 60 favourites and 84 followers for this story!**

* * *

In Konoha, Harry, Draco and Naruto were slowly making their way up to the top of the Hokage monument. It was New Year's Eve, and the fireworks would be starting soon. The three of them had decided to avoid the noise in the streets below and get a little further from the fireworks by going up to the top of the monument to watch them. When they reached the top, Harry helped Naruto sit down on a blanket on the Yondaime's head, then set down a second blanket for himself and Draco. Soon, Neji, Hinata, Ino and Shikamaru joined them, and they all sat down together to watch the fireworks.

Naruto leaned back slightly, getting comfortable as the babies jostled against each other inside him. He rubbed his stomach soothingly, and muttered:

"Yeah, I miss him too."

Although the others heard him, they decided it was better to ignore the comment, as there would be nothing which made Naruto feel better about Sasuke's absence. Even though he had only been gone a couple of weeks, they knew he would be gone much longer. A recent message Tsunade had received revealed that Sasuke's team was stuck in a village on the outskirts of Konoha due to the New Year's festivals taking place everywhere, and would also have to cross the border to head after Kisame, who seemed to be travelling towards the Land of Lightning.

As the countdown started, Draco leaned into Harry's arms.

"Going to kiss me at midnight then?" he asked Harry teasingly.

"Why would he do that?" Ino asked.

"It's a British thing, you're supposed to kiss someone at midnight at New Year", Harry explained, as the countdown started below them, loud enough that they could hear it even from the top of the monument. As the countdown reached zero, Draco leaned against Harry and pressed his lips against him, chastely but still pressing himself hard against Harry. Next to them, Ino kissed Shikamaru, decidedly less chastely, while Neji kissed Hinata on the cheek. Only Naruto was left with no-one.

"We probably should have mentioned that it's more of a lovers thing than a friends thing", Harry said, looking at Neji and Hinata.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked.

"The idea is that whoever you kiss at midnight you will be with for the rest of the year", Draco stated.

"O-oh", Hinata stammered, blushing slightly.

"Well, who else would she be with?" Neji asked. "They'd have to prove that they deserved her after all." Hinata's blush only intensified at Neji's protective words, while Naruto shuffled uncomfortably, glad that Hinata wasn't still in love with him – or at least he assumed she wasn't.

"I guess we should warn whoever you like then", Ino mused.

"I-Ino-san, I...I d-don't...ano..." Hinata stuttered.

"It's fine, it's not like I want you to tell me in front of everyone...and Sakura isn't here either...at some point we can get together and find a way to get whoever he is to go out with you", Ino said, somewhat dismissively.

"O-ok", Hinata agreed, nervous about what would happen when Neji did find out who she liked. Deciding to change the subject, she looked to Naruto: "Naruto-sama, how is S-Sasuke-san doing?"

"He's about to cross the border, their team is just stuck at the moment, as the New Year festivals mean everywhere is busy – they couldn't leave the inn as the next village would have nowhere to stay, so they've been there for around a week, then they've got to cross into the Land of Hot Water after the Akatsuki member. He's probably heading to the Lightning, so hopefully they'll catch up with him before he gets there."

"How far is that?" Harry asked.

"A month away", Naruto sighed. "And I really do miss him..."

On the Konoha border, Sasuke was sitting in a tree on the edge of the village. He was half-watching the fireworks while he thought about Naruto in Konoha. _At least Harry and Draco are there, but at this rate I may even end up missing the birth of my child,_ Sasuke said to himself.

"Thinking about Naruto?" he heard from below him, before the person jumped up to sit on the tree branch beside him.

"Hn", was Sasuke's only reply, as the grey-haired jounin sat down beside him and pulled one of his books out from a pocket of his flak jacket.

"About Harry..."

"Remember what happened back at Hogwarts when you asked me questions I didn't want to answer?" Sasuke said, half-threateningly as he reminded Kakashi of the mess he and Naruto left in Kakashi's bed when Kakashi was trying to figure out why Sasuke had returned to the village.

"When Minato-sensei was pregnant, he had to hide it. He managed it fairly well, by using genjutsu to hide it, although it was easy to figure it out when you were around him a lot."

"Your point?"

"He hid it due to the Elders, he knew they wouldn't like the idea of a Hokage being with a Uchiha. And you're a little worse than just any Uchiha, as you actually did go against the village, whereas at least when Minato-sensei was pregnant the Uchiha clan were still seen as loyal, if disliked. You and Naruto can't hide it now, but you must realise what the Elders are saying, along with the head of the Root..."

"I'm using Naruto to build my own personal army?"

"Yeah", Kakashi agreed, turning a page in his book. Sasuke considered glaring at the man who was reading porn during such a serious conversation, but knew that Kakashi would probably only find his glare amusing.

"I know they don't like me, but it's not like we can hide it now. You should talk to Naruto about this, perhaps he can do something as the Rokudaime. Otherwise, just leave me alone", Sasuke said, jumping down from the tree and heading back for the inn where they were staying, the fireworks still exploding over his head.

In the Leaf Village, the fireworks carried on exploding as Naruto wondered how Sasuke was doing. The babies kicked at him again, and Naruto rubbed at his stomach absent-mindedly, thinking about his and Sasuke's future, just as his boyfriend was doing the same.

* * *

Sasuke sighed to himself. _I will not sigh out loud, I am a Uchiha, _he reminded himself. They had been forced to stop in the inn for some time due to the New Year's festivals, and unfortunately Kisame hadn't apparently done the same. That meant that their team was now a week behind Kisame as they headed into the Land of Hot Water. Sasuke also didn't appreciate that all the information they needed was being gathered from barmaids and other random women who only wanted to speak to him. Although he was used to girls always going after him, it was still annoying, and only served to repeatedly remind him that Naruto was back in Konoha, not to mention that he was due in four months, and if Sasuke missed the birth of his children...

Ahead of him, Sai and Kakashi were discussing Yugakure, the former hidden village of the country. Suigetsu was mostly keeping quiet, which Sasuke was thankful for, and he also hoped that Suigetsu was missing Karin, just so he wasn't the only one.

"He's almost certainly going to the Land of Lightning", Kakashi said, stopping walking.

"What's your point?" Sasuke asked irritably.

"If he's a week ahead he's probably already crossed into the Land of Frost", Kakashi pointed out. "We'll have to get more supplies before we cross the border again, and we'll have to send another message to Tsunade-sama – depending on the current political situation, we may have to go to the Lightning Village first and liaise with them." Sasuke grit his teeth at that, still wanting to get back to Konoha...

In the Uchiha district, Naruto sank deeper into the bathwater, letting it come up to his nose. He rubbed his belly under the water, feeling the babies moving inside him. He sat down on the side of the bath, still mostly under the water, and took a deep breath.

"I miss him too", Naruto said, rubbing his stomach. "I'm sure he won't miss your birth – he better not – and he'll be around a lot after that. He'll have to do missions with Suigetsu and Harry, and Harry's only a genin – and unlike them he's only at that level, at least for now. He'll learn the Rinnegan and achieve the higher ranks pretty quickly, but it depends on what happens in Britain, if he comes here or stays there after school..." he trailed off, thinking about everything that had happened. Harry and Draco had left earlier that day. While Harry had been there, he had completed 7 D-rank missions, added to the 16 he did over the summer while Kakashi was training him...it was more than enough to enter the chunin exams, but Naruto and Tsunade had wanted him to do team missions, and Naruto was due during Harry's Easter holidays. Naruto started as the babies kicked him hard.

"I know, that's when you get to be born", Naruto spoke again, still talking to his unborn children. "Beginning of April, that'll be around the right time for Harry to be here. And as for your younger sibling when I get Sasuke pregnant, he or she will be around a year younger than you, okay?" The babies kicked again, which Naruto took to mean that they were agreeing with him, as he allowed the warm water to soak into him, relaxing him.

* * *

On the first Saturday of the new year, Harry and Draco sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, heading back to school after the Christmas holidays. Many people from their year had stayed at school that year, so they found themselves alone in the compartment, Harry lying down on the seat with his head in Draco's lap, as the blond carded his fingers through dark hair.

"You okay?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine", Harry replied. "Just thinking about everything that's happened over the last few days."

"You knew who would win and what would happen afterwards", Draco reminded him.

"I know", Harry sighed.

_**When Harry and Draco had returned to Malfoy Manor on Thursday morning, Narcissa greeted them and handed them the paper from earlier that day, announcing the election results – that Fudge had won. Harry also received a letter inviting himself and Draco to a party to celebrate the results the following evening. Fortunately, they had expected this and had brought back appropriate clothes with them from school, although they had left them at Malfoy Manor, knowing they wouldn't need anything so formal in Konoha.**_

_**On Friday night, as they attended the party, Harry found himself practically pounced on by Fudge, who insisted on introducing him to many different people. He also reminded Harry about the position of his advisor, which he still wanted Harry to accept. Harry made a show of humbly refusing, but allowed himself to (supposedly) be talked into it by the Minister, with the additional promise that it would be kept secret.**_

_**As Harry and Draco were leaving the manor where the party was being held, they found themselves being stopped:**_

_**"Leaving already?" a voice enquired slyly from just outside the main entrance to the manor.**_

_**"Good evening Professor, or should I say Lord Prince?" Harry greeted Snape.**_

_**"Thanks to you, I assume?" Snape asked, looking at Harry.**_

_**"Can't hurt to have people loyal to me around, and it's not like you deserve to be treated like a criminal by Dumbledore, the very person vehemently denying that you were ever evil."**_

_**"I suppose you are correct", Snape relented. "Are you leaving then?"**_

_**"Yeah, I think Fudge has already introduced me to everyone here and then some", Harry sighed. "Besides, we have to get up early for the train back to school tomorrow, so..."**_

_**"Very well then, I will see you in class on Monday."**_

_**"Professor, how is Dumbledore?" Draco asked.**_

_**"Oh yeah, that curse", Harry remembered.**_

_**"He is still worsening, and there is still no cure", Snape answered. "I expect he will die within the next few months, and certainly before the end of this academic year."**_

_**"We should watch that he doesn't try anything to make himself immortal", Draco pointed out.**_

_**"Do you think he would?" Harry asked. "No, never mind, of course he would, especially now Shacklebolt has lost, he'll think it's necessary to make sure the country survives."**_

_**"I will keep a close eye on him", Snape stated.**_

_**"Thank you", Harry said. "But for now, we really should be going, enjoy the rest of your evening."**_

_**"You too", Snape said knowingly, before entering the manor, leaving the two young men blushing slightly at the implications of his statement.**_

"I still can't believe Snape would say something like that", Draco said, still playing with Harry's hair, the dark head still resting in his lap as the English countryside whizzed past the window.

"It's not like he doesn't know what we're up to", Harry pointed out.

"I know, I'm just waiting for him to offer us contraceptives or something", Draco groaned.

"What for?" Harry asked.

"Well, what are they usually for?"

"But we're both guys."

"Yeah, but we're wizards, so..."

"You're saying that all this time we risked getting pregnant?"

"Well, no, I used contraceptive charms on myself, didn't you?" Draco asked.

"I didn't know I needed to", Harry said, sitting up abruptly and turning to sit beside Draco.

"Well, at least you know now", Draco said helpfully. Harry glared at him slightly before sighing to himself.

"Yeah, I guess I should have realised anyway, Naruto's pregnant and I'm a shinobi, so I could still get pregnant from that..."

"I'll teach you the charms when we're back at school", Draco offered.

"Thanks."

The two of them sat in silence for a moment, before Harry spoke again:

"If we had gotten pregnant –"

"I do want kids with you some day, but not until we graduate and you're sure about what you're doing with your life, given that you're part of both worlds now", Draco said, interrupting Harry before he could go any further with that particular train of thought.

"That's probably best", Harry agreed. "And I will figure it out, I just wish there was a way for me to stay in both worlds, not have to pick one."

"Well, try talking to your brothers at Easter or in the summer, maybe there is a way", Draco suggested. Harry nodded thoughtfully. "Oh, and you still haven't done any of your Christmas homework", Draco pointed out.

"Crap", Harry swore, as Draco handed him some books. "Wait – when did you do yours?"

"In Konoha, while you were on missions."

"I thought you were with Naruto?"

"Yeah, but he had work to do as well, so we just worked together – to be honest, I think he was just glad for the company."

"Probably, I hope Sasuke isn't much longer, it sounded like he'd end up some distance away just to find the person they're looking for, and then they have to get back to Konoha after that..."

"I'm sure it'll be fine, he won't be any longer than necessary, not with Naruto pregnant."

"I know", Harry said. "I just worry about them."

"They're your brothers, you're allowed to", Draco reminded him. Harry kissed him briefly.

"Thanks", he said, before turning to his homework, hoping that he would have enough time to finish it all before classes started again. As Harry activated his Sharingan so that the work would go faster, Draco smiled, although the smile hid his feelings a little, as he realised that, if forced to choose, Harry would go to the shinobi world. _He uses his powers all the time, _Draco thought to himself. _I know he has to learn how to control them, but still, I think he would go there, if he really had to choose...I hope there is a way he can live in both worlds, as I don't think Konoha is my place, and I don't want to lose him – but I also don't want him to stay here just for me..._

* * *

On the first Monday morning of term, Harry sat in Defence. Fortunately the lesson was only a lecture, as he wasn't really paying any attention to Remus. He knew something had been wrong with Draco for a while, ever since they were on the train, and it had only gotten worse at breakfast. Harry had gotten a letter about an Apparition exam, as had a few others, who were good at Apparition and were already seventeen. Although everyone believed Harry to still be sixteen, he had easily argued off the letter as being the result of his fame, which people had believed, or at least it seemed like they had, and Harry didn't know what else could be wrong with Draco.

Beside him, Draco was still thinking about the future, about what Harry would do after school, which world he would live in. He didn't want Harry to remain in Britain just for him, but he knew that could happen, that it very likely would. Although it was only January of their sixth year, Draco was still worried – Harry would become a chunin in the summer, as Draco knew his boyfriend would pass the exams, so Harry could just stay there. The political connections Harry had been gathering were really only in order to find the Horcruxes, and there were now only three left, and Harry knew the locations of two of them. He could probably find them all fairly quickly, maybe even before the summer, and then he wouldn't really need to come to Britain, except for Draco.

As Remus continued lecturing them about non-verbal spells, Neville and Blaise shared a look, wondering what was bothering their friends so much. Blaise decided to take as many notes as he could, knowing that the two of them would probably need to look over someone's notes, as they weren't paying attention. He also wondered what problems there were – if the two of them had one problem they would discuss it with each other, but now it seemed like they both had a problem, so it was reasonable to assume that it was different things. Blaise also wondered if one of them was hiding a problem that the other was then getting worried about, and hoped that they sorted everything soon, as he didn't want anyone like Hermione or the Weasley two to take advantage of the situation to split up Harry and Draco.

* * *

School continued as normal, with classes and homework. Draco decided to leave his issues for now, as he had no idea what Harry would do, but also realised that there was no way he could do anything to change Harry's mind if he did decide to stay in Britain just for Draco. As Valentine's Day approached, Draco made a big thing of asking Harry out in Apparation class, purposely doing it in a way that people like Ron and Hermione would see, even though Harry had already invited him to dinner in London. Conveniently, Valentine's Day this year was on a Friday, so it was easy for Harry and Draco to go to dinner in London on the actual day. Harry had spoken to the Minister and had gotten special permission for Draco to take his Apparition exam early as well, and they both had the exam the following day. Due to how early they had to be at the Ministry offices in London, Harry and Draco had also gotten permission from McGonagall and Snape to stay in London overnight, or, more specifically, in Grimmauld Place.

They had a good meal, although as they were leaving, Draco did ask Harry why they had gone to dinner so early when they didn't have a curfew that night. Harry didn't answer, merely changing the subject:

"Do you think you're ready for the test tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we've been doing fine in class after all. I guess Apparation would be helpful on your missions in Konoha, wouldn't it?"

"It might be I guess", Harry replied thoughtfully. "I suppose it's something the enemy wouldn't expect as well, unless they know that I'm a wizard and what wizards are capable of doing..." he continued, musing to himself as they walked through the streets of London. "I suppose it would also help us when we go out to dinner, so we can Apparate back to Grimmauld rather than walk there."

"It's not like it's far", Draco pointed out.

"Only because I keep going for restaurants only twenty to thirty minutes walk away at most", Harry responded. "We could try something on the other side of London if we knew we could Apparate back, right?"

"What about Muggle transportation?" Draco asked.

"But then we'd have to wear Muggle clothing, so I wouldn't get to see you in those tight robes", Harry replied, speaking as if his response wasn't intended to gain any reaction even as Draco blushed slightly.

"Why do you always have to make me blush?" Draco grumbled under his breath, as they turned into Grimmauld Place and walked down the road.

"It's fun", Harry stated simply, as they walked up the steps outside number 12 and entered the house. "And as for an early dinner, I figured we'd need to get an early night so we're ready for the exam tomorrow", he continued, walking up the stairs.

"Oh", Draco replied, almost dejectedly, as he followed Harry upstairs and to the master bedroom.

As Draco entered the room, Harry was already sitting on the side of the bed, taking off his shoes. Draco kicked off his own and strode purposefully over to the bed, grabbing Harry's legs and throwing them upwards so that Harry fell back onto the bed. Harry wiggled up the bed slightly as Draco climbed on top of him, pressing his body flat against Harry's.

"Are you sure the early night wasn't for this reason?" Draco asked seductively, whispering into Harry's ear as his hands trailed down Harry's sides.

"N-No", Harry muttered weakly.

"No what?"

"I really did want sleep before the exam. We have to be at the Ministry at 10, so we'll have to leave here around 9 and get the Tube to go in the visitor's entrance."

"9? That means we have to be up at what, 8? Giving us an hour to shower, get dressed and grab breakfast? It's only 9pm now, do you really need 11 hours of sleep?"

"Draco –"

"Didn't think so", Draco interrupted, swooping down for a kiss, pressing his lips insistently against Harry's. Harry groaned underneath him, fisting his hands in the back of Draco's robes as Draco's tongue continued to plunder his mouth.

Draco slid his hands down Harry's front, unbuttoning and unfastening, then pulled open Harry's clothes to reveal the broad expanse of chest beneath them. Harry moaned as Draco's mouth moved to his neck, sucking a mark into it, before trailing hot kisses down Harry's chest, leaving marks along the way. Draco sucked on Harry's nipples in turn, earning an approving moan and several gasps, as Harry bucked underneath him. Draco could already feel Harry's hardness through the underwear and layers of his own clothing. His own clothes were becoming increasingly stifling, so Draco got up from the bed. Harry whined slightly at the loss of sensation, but the whine turned to a groan as he looked at the blond, who seemed to be undressing in the most seductive way possible. Unfortunately, this was also the slowest way possible, leading Harry to push himself off the bed and practically rip Draco's clothes off, slipping out of his own clothing at the same time.

Draco realised that Harry was trying to take control, so he walked the dark-haired male backwards and pushed him onto the bed. Harry bounced back slightly, but didn't even have time to register what had happened, as Draco resumed the assault on his nipples.

"Ah! Draco, please!" Harry begged, as one of Draco's hands started fondling his crotch.

"Please what?" Draco asked deviously, kissing down Harry's stomach. Harry tensed up slightly, expecting the hot mouth to wrap around his aching cock, but Draco bypassed the area, instead placing kisses up the inside of Harry's thighs.

"Please, touch there", Harry begged again.

"Touch where?" Draco asked again, as he run his fingers up the inside of Harry's thighs and across the smooth globes of Harry's ass, avoiding both Harry's cock and his hole, purposely teasing him.

"Here!" Harry practically shouted, sitting up, grabbing one of Draco's hands and pressing it against his aching need.

"Oh, here", Draco said, as if he'd just figured out what Harry meant. He moved his flat palm up and down Harry's shaft, not curling his fingers around it. "Like this?" he asked.

"Draco, can't take it any more, you know what I want", Harry groaned.

"I suppose", Draco relented, curling his fingers around Harry's hard cock and giving it a few jerks. He gathered up the precome leaking from Harry's head and spread it around on his fingers, running them back and teasingly rubbing them around Harry'e entrance. Harry groaned and pushed downwards, making Draco relent again, as he rapidly pushed two fingers inside Harry, soon adding a third and roughly preparing his boyfriend.

"Ah! M-More!" Harry groaned brokenly, as he reached down to touch his neglected cock. Draco swatted his hand away.

"No, just here", Draco ordered, thrusting his fingers deeper inside Harry.

"Then do more there!"

Draco relented for a third time, his own need becoming increasingly harder to control, as he stood up. He pulled Harry to the edge of the bed and wrapped Harry's legs around his waist, standing at the side of the bed as he guided his cock into Harry's entrance. Both men groaned as Draco slid into the tight heat of his boyfriend's body, before setting a rapid pace, pistoning his hips back and forward as Harry groaned towards the ceiling.

After a few minutes, Harry reached upwards, running his hands across Draco's stomach and chest.

"Come down here, want to kiss you", he whispered, before moaning loudly at a particularly hard thrust. Draco put his knees up onto the bed, one at a time, until he was no longer standing by the bed, but kneeling on it. Harry tightened his legs around Draco's waist, causing the blond to fall forwards slightly, and craned his neck upwards for a kiss. Draco leaned forwards and kissed Harry briefly, wrapping his arms around Harry's back. He then pulled Harry up with him as he knelt back up onto his knees, so that Harry was sitting on him, allowing his cock to slide even deeper inside his boyfriend. Harry moaned as he began bouncing on Draco, the mattress bouncing with them to make Draco seem to be hitting spots impossibly deep within Harry's body. Draco pulled Harry into a kiss, much deeper this time, mimicking with his tongue what his cock was doing, as he thrust both appendages deep into Harry's body.

Harry groaned at the multiple sensations, as his cock was rubbed between his own and his boyfriend's hard stomachs, and both Draco's cock and his tongue were doing wicked things as they thrust into him. Harry felt his orgasm approaching all too soon, but had no time to warn Draco as it hit him hard, and he came, throwing his head back and screaming. Draco continued thrusting upwards as Harry bounced erratically, riding out his orgasm, before he allowed his own to wash over him. He came deep inside Harry, grunting as he filled his boyfriend with his seed. As his own orgasm subsided, he fell forwards, slipping out of Harry as they flopped down onto the bed.

As they lay there, gasping and panting, Harry curled into Draco's side, and the blond wrapped his arm around his boyfriend.

"See, wasn't that sort of early night much better than just going to sleep?" Draco asked between gasps, as Harry rested his head on the blond's heaving chest.

"Shut up", Harry said, kicking around the covers of the bed so that he could pull them up and over their bodies. He cast a quick charm to clean off the remnants of his orgasm from their bodies, then cuddled against his boyfriend.

"Hey, you only cleaned up yours", Draco noticed.

"Want yours inside me", Harry muttered sleepily, blushing slightly.

"You're blushing", Draco noticed.

"Don't make fun of me."

"You always mention it when I blush."

"I know, but shut up", Harry mumbled.

"Fine. 'Night."

"'Night", Harry replied, closing his eyes. Draco's arms tightened further around him as he slipped into sleep, enjoying the safeness he felt as his tiredness overtook him and he fell into a restful sleep.

* * *

The following morning, Draco woke up in bed alone. He could hear the sounds of the shower in the en-suite, but decided it wouldn't be the best idea to shower with his boyfriend, or they'd only end up distracted and late for their exam. Instead, he grabbed some clothes and a towel and went to one of the other bathrooms to get ready.

It was just after 8 in the morning when Draco made it downstairs, only to find that Harry had made them a full breakfast.

"How much earlier than me did you get up?" he asked Harry.

"Not much", Harry shrugged, as he sat down at the table, which was covered with various plates of food. "Kreacher did this", he added, as Draco looked at him disbelievingly.

"Oh, that makes sense."

"Hey, I could have...if I had time..."

"Yeah, but you were a little...indisposed last night, weren't you?"

"Are you complaining?"

"Hardly", Draco commented, as he started eating his breakfast. Harry smiled at him, as he began eating as well.

Once they had finished, the two of them went back upstairs to get their things.

"Harry, remember when you said about getting the house redecorated?"

"I seem to remember you got annoyed at me when I did..."

"That's because you were changing the subject in order to distract me so...that's beside the point, did you really want to?"

"I guess it would be good, the house is in a good place as it's in London, and it's also hidden and everything..."

"If you have any blueprints or anything I wouldn't mind helping", Draco offered.

"You want to redesign it, don't you?" Harry asked, as he slung his bag over his shoulder and headed back towards the stairs.

"Can I?" Draco asked, grabbing his own bag and following Harry down the stairs and out the front door. Harry called a 'goodbye' to Kreacher before closing the front door behind them.

"I guess, I'll see if I have any plans or anything", Harry replied, as he and Draco headed down the street to the nearest Tube station.

It didn't take long for the two of them to take the Tube through London and arrive at the visitor's entrance to the Ministry, going down in the same telephone box they had entered not even a year ago to fight Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries. They moved through the Ministry easily, and Draco also noticed how many of the upper-class wizards acknowledged them on the way, mostly for Harry's benefit he assumed, but they still recognised him as well. They reached the testing room a little before the written exam was to start, so they went in and took their seats. The exam was in two parts, an hour-long written exam and then a practical exam which included some oral questions. As the two of them waited for the exam to start, Draco found himself thinking about redecorating ideas for Grimmauld while Harry's mind drifted to Apparation, and how useful it would be if he could Apparate to and from Konoha...

* * *

It was the middle of the afternoon before Harry and Draco got back to school. After both passing their respective exams with flying colours they had gone to get lunch, before deciding to celebrate their new-found sense of freedom by Apparating back to school. They appeared outside the school gates, immediately noticing the difference in temperature.

"I know London is south and Scotland is north, but still", Draco commented, as he zipped up his jacket and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, but we were also just in a warm restaurant and now we're outside", Harry pointed out, as they went through the school gates and walked up to the school.

"What about the frost?" Draco asked, as he noticed the crunching under his feet.

"It's still February, it's not going to be twenty degrees, is it?"

"Does it get to that in the summer?" Draco asked.

"Good point. You probably just got used to Konoha over the holidays though – winter doesn't really hit there, it's warm most of the year, so..."

"Yeah", Draco nodded, the conversation about Konoha naturally stopping as they entered the castle, the great wooden doors closing behind them.

The two of them walked through the school, heading for Draco's common room, when Ron passed them.

"Have you two been out all night?" he asked.

"Yes, why?" Harry asked in reply.

"You can't just leave the school overnight, or did _he_ make you?" Ron sneered.

"_He_ has a name, and no, Draco didn't force me to do anything, we had permission to be out overnight, from McGonagall and Snape – check with them if you really think it's any of your business."

"And what about all the other nights?"

"When?" Harry asked.

"All those other times you didn't sleep in our dorm."

"I was sleeping in the Slytherin dorm – it's kind of cold at the moment after all, and Draco makes a good bed-warmer."

"Hey, don't say it like that's all I'm good for", Draco complained.

"Sorry, you know what I mean", Harry apologised, leaning in to place a brief chaste kiss on Draco's lips. He ignored the disgusted look on Ron's face as he turned to continue walking.

"So, that's where I was, and where I'm going now, see you later", Harry said, finishing the conversation as he and Draco walked off down the corridor and down the stairs towards the Slytherin common room and dorms.

An hour later, as Harry was sitting in the Slytherin common room, doing some homework, he looked around. Draco was sitting opposite him scribbling down ideas on redecorating the house in Grimmauld Place, with Pansy helping him. Theo and Blaise were also sat at the table doing homework. As Harry's thoughts drifted to his encounter with Ron, he realised that, even if he was losing Ron and Hermione, he was making friends down here – and ones that had no problems with his relationship or tried to trick him into being with Ginny. In short, he was losing people who only seemed to want to use him, and gaining actual friends, although it didn't seem to him like the others were ever really his friends...

* * *

**A/N - Please read and review!**

**Next Chapter - Kisame and the Easter holidays begin!**


	11. 11 - Sasuke and Suigetsu vs Kisame

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback_**

**Thoughts within a flashback**

SUMMARY: Voldemort's body may be dead, but he still has Horcruxes. Harry has to find them, while training to be shinobi and learning to be a wizard Lord, not to mention classes and Draco. Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke have to deal with pregnancy and parenthood... Will they all be able to handle everything?

WARNINGS: SasuNaru, Drarry, HarryxDraco, SuiKarin, RonxHermione, explicit yaoi, mpreg

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, they are the property of J. K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto respectively

* * *

**A/N - Thanks to everyone who favourited and/or followed this story and/or me and to the reviews! I now have 64 favourites and 90 followers for this story!**

* * *

_Three months. Three damn months. Three months without him, without knowing about them, how they are. If we don't catch up to this damn shark soon, I swear I'll..._

"Why are you death-glaring at a rock?" Sai asked.

"Shut up", Sasuke replied, levelling the infamous 'Uchiha death glare' on the former Root member instead of the inanimate rock.

"Are you missing Naruto?" Sai asked, apparently unperturbed by the glare. Sasuke ignored him, instead opting to take out an energy bar and bite into it.

"Is it me, or is he eating more violently than usual?" Suigetsu muttered to Kakashi.

"Leave him to it, probably be best, besides, if our information is correct we should be almost caught up to Hoshigaki", Kakashi replied.

A bird screeched overhead, before dropping down to stop in front of them.

"Tsunade-sama's hawk", Kakashi noted, before untying the message attached to the bird's leg.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Worried about Naruto?" Sai asked. Sasuke's chakra flared for a moment, as if he really was about to do something which may perhaps be considered drastic by anyone else's standards, but before he could act:

"Nothing's wrong", Kakashi stated. "Apparently, a team from the Lightning will rendezvous with us near here, we have a specific location. The team will include the jinchuriki for the Lightning as well as a couple of others...anyway, we need to split up, as we can't risk losing Kisame but some of us have to wait here, especially as he may loop back around to attack the jinchuriki who is meeting us –"

"I'll kill him first", Sasuke stated, walking off towards the mountains in the direction they had been moving in before they had stopped where they were.

"Perhaps –" Sai began.

"I'll go with him", Suigetsu interrupted. "No offence, but he's likely to chidori one of us if we seem to be getting in the way, and at least that won't kill me, even if I might jellify a little if he does it too much..." Suigetsu trailed off, wondering if he really could jellify from an excess of lightning chakra like that.

"You better hurry up then", Kakashi pointed out, as Sasuke had broken into a run, heading after Kisame.

"Yeah, looks like it", Suigetsu replied, before running after Sasuke, leaving Kakashi and Sai to meet up with the team from the Cloud Village.

* * *

Kisame stood up, stretching slightly. He was a little sore from sleeping on the floor of some random shrine all night, but it wasn't like he hadn't slept in worse places. Now he had made it to the Land of Lightning, he had to get started on tracking down the jinchuriki, but as this shrine seemed practically abandoned, it was unlikely he'd find anyone here who could give him any information. The shrine itself was situated up in the mountains over a large body of water, with a series of steps leading down to a round area, which, as Kisame noticed as he walked down the stairs, was no longer empty.

"Well, the little Uchiha and only one of his team", Kisame grinned. "This shouldn't be too difficult – I was on a team with your brother for a while after all."

"You don't have the right to talk about him", Sasuke stated.

"And didn't we fight before?" Kisame asked, looking at Suigetsu.

"Yeah, but this time I'm going to kill you", Suigetsu replied, a murderous glint in his eye.

"Well, if you really are so determined, we may as well fight on my turf. Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave!" Kisame opened his mouth, spewing out a large torrent of water, which quickly caught up Sasuke and Suigetsu, forming a huge orb of water. The water dome was barely able to fit on the ground, parts of it actually hanging off the edge of the rocks over the water below.

Kisame grinned to himself, as the Uchiha looked around, presumably looking for an exit, while the other one...Kisame couldn't see where he was actually.

Sasuke looked around, quickly looking over the dome of water. He briefly wondered where Suigetsu was, but he couldn't speak underwater, so just had to assume Suigetsu would avoid Sasuke's attacks, as he used his fireball technique, evaporating all the water in the dome before dropping gracefully to the floor. Suigetsu landed beside him.

"Could've warned me, you burnt my arm a bit", Suigetsu complained, as he drew Kubikiribocho.

"Hn", was the only reply he got. Suigetsu shrugged, not really expecting anything more, before jumping towards Kisame, who had landed a little more roughly than them. However, Kisame still caught Kubikiribocho, holding the blade between his hands and pushing Suigetsu backwards, the younger shinobi landing hard on the ground beside Sasuke.

"Don't go getting cocky now, after all, that fire of yours is still nothing like Itachi's, and your partner is definitely not as good as anyone he had as his partner."

"Isn't that a little arrogant?" Suigetsu asked, grunting as he stood up and lifted his sword, jumping to attack Kisame again. This time Kisame parried the blow, lifting Samehada to prevent Suigetsu's attack. Sasuke took this opportunity to attack as well, activating his chidori and moving around to come up beside Kisame. However, before he could make contact, the chidori faded from his hand, as if the chakra had disappeared, and Kisame moved, using Samehada to throw both of them backwards. Suigetsu landed hard on the floor again, while Sasuke got thrown off the rocks and into the water, an open wound across his stomach bleeding upwards as he sank.

_Why did it fade, what happened to my chakra?_ Sasuke asked himself, as he sank in the water. _If we can't use chakra-based attacks...he keeps saying I'm not as good as Itachi, but I'll need to be to beat him, and how can I not be when I killed Itachi...but I had Orochimaru's powers then..._ Sasuke continued sinking in the water, his eyes slipping closed as random thoughts rushed through his mind. Suddenly, an image of Naruto popped up, Naruto pregnant, Naruto in labour, Naruto giving birth – Sasuke would not miss that, and Naruto was due in a little less than a month, he would be there to protect Naruto, to protect his children, and as for Itachi, he could be – no, he would be as good, he would be better, he had to be.

Sasuke's eyes suddenly shot open, his Sharingan seeming to morph as he shot upwards, pushing himself through the water and jumping back into the battle. Suigetsu had just pulled himself to his feet using Kubikiribocho when Sasuke landed beside him, dripping wet and bleeding from his stomach.

"Sasuke –" Suigetsu began, before cutting himself off as seemingly new eyes were levelled on him. He wondered if Sasuke was even aware that his Sharingan had evolved, as black fire erupted around them, both Kisame and Suigetsu being caught up in it. Sasuke turned back, extinguishing the flames on Suigetsu, while Kisame was forced to drop his sword and rip off his sleeve, which was burning.

Kisame narrowed his eyes at Sasuke, but the Uchiha just glared back, black fire again erupting over Kisame.

"Come on, I'm not going to let you have all the fun in killing him", Suigetsu commented, before firing water bullets from his fingers at Kisame, who was still on fire. The water bullets found their target however, ripping through Kisame and allowing the black fire to start burning up his insides as well. Sasuke moved towards Samehada, but when the sword growled at him, it was set on fire as well, causing Suigetsu to complain about how he had wanted all the swords of the Seven Ninja Swordmen.

"Shut up", Sasuke replied, as Suigetsu seemed intent on continuing to complain.

"Your eyes are different", Suigetsu pointed out. Sasuke didn't reply, but felt his chakra weaken, as the jutsu he was using began taking it's toll. He could feel blood trickling down his face, and briefly wondered when he had received a wound to the head that would have led to that, as the black fire faded completely.

"Did you think it would be that easy?" Kisame panted out, his body badly burnt. The fire faded from Samehada as well, and Kisame picked it back up, the bandages falling away to fully reveal the sword. "Perhaps I should show you why I'm called the tailess tailed beast", Kisame continued, as he merged with Samehada.

"Sasuke –" Suigetsu began, before he was cut off, as Kisame used the same technique as earlier to encase them all in a large orb of water. Suigetsu moved towards Kisame, merged with the water so he would remain unseen, and began attacking him, moving the water around so that Kisame would be shifted about. Sasuke gathered his chakra for a final attack, and used Kirin, a massive amount of lightning hitting the water dome and electrifying the dome and its surroundings.

Sasuke dropped to the floor from a dispersing water orb for a second time, again gracefully, and walked over to Kisame, who was lying on the floor, practically dead already from burns and other injuries.

"Was it really intelligent to use the same attack twice in one battle?" Sasuke asked him.

"Wonder how you unlocked the next level, I thought it would have happened when Itachi died, so why did it take this long?" Kisame asked. "Or did you just need to hate someone enough?"

"Shut up", Sasuke stated finally, before drawing on the last remaining vestiges of chakra in his body, activating his chidori one final time to punch through Kisame's chest and into the ground, before keeling over to the ground, completely chakra-deprived as he passed out beside the deceased Akatsuki member.

Just as Sasuke lost consciousness, Kakashi, Sai and the team from the Lightning arrived. Kakashi pushed up his hitai-ate, surveying the scene with his Sharingan, not that he needed the dojutsu to see that a major battle had taken place there. One of the Kumo-nin was a medi-nin, and immediately moved over to where Sasuke was lying unconscious, while the other went with Sai over to where Suigetsu was lying, partly jellified by Sasuke's Kirin hitting the water dome while he was still merged with the water. Kakashi looked to where the defeated Akatsuki member lay beside Sasuke, noting that he was dead, and that it would be a good idea to retrieve the body to be examined.

"Don't mean to shout, but we should probably move out!" the Lightning jinchuriki rapped, as they looked around the battlefield.

"Yeah", Kakashi agreed absent-mindedly, still observing the damage caused to the area. The steps up to a shrine above had been completely destroyed, the rocks beneath their feet had been broken to such an extent that the water below was coming up through the cracks, and the whole area looked like a massive lightning strike had hit it – _although, _Kakashi said to himself, _a massive lightning burst striking a dome of water is just what we saw, but still a lot of chakra for Sasuke, unless he somehow managed to gain more, or has improved without me noticing..._ Kakashi continued to muse to himself as they cleared out of the area, carrying Kisame's body as well as Suigetsu and Sasuke's unconscious forms back to the Cloud Village.

* * *

The cold of February began to wane as March began, the Scottish weather warming up, although only slightly. It was a Saturday night in the middle of March, and Harry and Draco were in a restaurant, waiting for the Minister and his wife to join them.

"How do you think Naruto is?" Draco asked, talking to Harry before their dinner companions arrived.

"Not sure, he hasn't written in a while, he just sends the letters on to Tsunade-sama. I guess he's just too pregnant to really care that much, although at least Sasuke is there to help."

"He'll still be going on missions though?"

"Yeah, but he must be back by now, it's been a little over three months since he left, it wouldn't have taken that long."

"Okay", Draco replied unsurely, wondering if Sasuke really was still away from the village, as it would explain why Naruto wasn't replying to Harry. _Although, _he added to himself, _it could really just be that he's too pregnant, as he is having triplets, even if he's determined that it's only twins and the third was just a shadow clone..._

Draco was interrupted from his thoughts by the arrival of their dinner companions, and he politely stood up to greet them before sitting back down. He knew that Harry had certain things to discuss with the Minister, but his thoughts kept wandering, as Harry spoke to Fudge about Horcruxes.

"So, I believe one to be hidden in the vault of one of the former Death Eaters at Gringotts", Harry was saying.

"I see, although I suppose you won't have determined which one yet..." Fudge mused.

"I have narrowed it down, but not yet", Harry lied, making sure to avoid revealing how much he knew, so that he wouldn't have to reveal the source of his knowledge. "But I believe it is in one of the ones confiscated by the Ministry, so I think you could find it by looking into those. The magical signature of a Horcrux is fairly unique, and I have written down enough that someone with a knowledge of Dark artefacts and curse-breaking should be able to find it, although I would like to be consulted before it is destroyed."

"Of course, you have destroyed one before, haven't you?"

"Actually, two", Harry replied.

"Two?" Fudge repeated in surprise.

"Yes, one was hidden in Hogwarts, Draco and I found and destroyed it a few months ago."

"Ah, well done, to both of you", Fudge stated, looking between Harry and Draco, his look one of pride, as if he was their teacher. Neither young man missed the prideful look, but both dismissed it, knowing that as long as he was the Minister, Fudge would be fine, he wouldn't turn into a Dumbledore-type figure who was willing to let his students die so that he would get the credit.

"Anyway, that's one of them", Harry said.

"Of course, I'm sure we can find it soon, enough, There are two others, correct?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, one is Voldemort's familiar, the snake Nagini. She is probably with someone still loyal, as I don't think she could survive that long in the wild, but it still may be prudent to check Voldemort's known hideouts, in case she is hiding herself. I have a rough idea on the location of the last one, and I'll be doing some reconnaissance as soon as possible."

"Well, that all sounds good to me", Fudge stated, taking a sip of his wine before turning the conversation onto other matters. Draco paid very little attention, finding his thoughts drawn once again to Harry's future.

As Harry and Draco walked back to Grimmauld Place, Harry questioned Draco about his lack of attention during dinner.

"Sorry, just thinking", Draco replied.

"Why won't you talk to me though?" Harry asked. "I love you, you know that, so what is so bad you can't talk to me about it?"

"It's nothing like that, it's just something I've got to do on my own", Draco responded. Harry looked at him for a moment before nodding.

"Okay, but please tell me if there's anything I can do to help."

"I will."

"Changing the subject – what do you think about the house then? You and Pansy have been discussing redecoration ideas for around a month now."

"It's all just ideas though", Draco pointed out.

"I know, but still, I want to know how the two of you plan to redecorate my house."

"Are you taking down the wards so the house is accessible?" Draco asked.

"Now you're changing the subject", Harry noted, "and I know just to avoid telling me what you're planning...but no, the wards are mostly remaining. The Floo requires a password to get into the house, but is otherwise open, so calls to me will get through without the address needing to be known, but the wards that keep the house hidden are staying up. And with Kreacher now being loyal, he can keep the house protected", he added, as they entered the house.

"Did Master Black be wanting something?" Kreacher asked, Apparating in beside them.

"No, thank you Kreacher, I was just saying to Draco how I'm leaving the wards up."

"Okay...do Master Black and Master Malfoy be wanting anything from Kreacher?"

"No thanks Kreacher, we're fine", Draco stated. Harry nodded as well, and the elf Apparated away.

The two young men went into the living room and sat down.

"Are you ready for Easter then?" Draco asked

"I'll send a letter to Naruto tomorrow, although I'm sure he'll just send it on to Tsunade. You aren't coming this time, right?"

"No, you'll be on missions a lot more, and I have a lot of revision to do before exams – which you'll ace thanks to your eyes. Besides, my mother mentioned something about France for a few days, and I don't want to leave her on her own again, I missed Christmas with her after all, and it's not like there's anyone else..."

"Perhaps you should find her a boyfriend", Harry joked.

"Shut up", Draco replied, elbowing Harry in the side before cuddling against him on the couch. "Although, at least then I could be sure that she had someone..."

"I think she can find someone for herself", Harry noted. "And she may not really like the idea just yet."

"You're the one who suggested it! But yeah, you're right."

"If you want to come in here over Easter and start with any of the redecorating that's fine", Harry commented.

"Kreacher won't mind?"

"No, like I said, he's fine now, mostly thanks to you – although he does insist on calling me 'Master Black', but he probably just prefers that due to this being the Black house, and I am Lord Black as well."

"Also the Black name is considered to be higher up than the Potter name, it's on a different tier of Lordship titles, so..."

"Yeah. Kreacher?" Harry called.

"Master Black be calling?" Kreacher asked, Apparating into the room.

"Yeah, Draco is planning on doing some redecorating of this house, so he'll be in a bit over the Easter holidays, which start a week from now and go on for three weeks...is that okay?"

"Redecorating?" Kreacher repeated.

"Not much, we just want to brighten the place up a bit, and as it's in London it would be good as a permanent residence after school", Harry stated. "Nothing will happen if you're not okay with it."

"Kreacher not be wanting to impose –"

"No, it's fine", Draco interrupted. "I don't want to cover up something important to you, or to the house and I don't realise its importance, so we will check with you first, but is it okay for me to be here without Harry?"

"Kreacher be fine with Master Malfoy coming in", Kreacher replied.

"Okay, thanks", Draco replied.

"That's everything Kreacher, Draco and I have to get back to school after all. I'll be back here on Friday 11th April in the evening or the following morning sometime, okay?"

"Kreacher will make sure the house is ready for Master Black", Kreacher stated, before bowing and Apparating away. Harry and Draco shared a look at his obedience, before wandering over to the Floo, returning to school.

* * *

It was the middle of March in Konoha, and what little cold weather there had been had now faded away as Spring was in full bloom. Naruto was sitting at the table in the kitchen of his and Sasuke's house, drinking tea. On the table in front of him were a few opened letters, which he had just finished reading. One was from Harry, informing Naruto of the dates when he would be back in Konoha. He would arrive on Saturday 22nd, and would remain in Konoha for almost three weeks, before leaving the Friday just before he was due back at school, the 11th. Naruto sighed to himself: _I can't believe it's already been a few months since Harry was here last, _he said to himself.

"Oh well, at least Harry will probably be here for your birth little ones", he added, talking softly as he rubbed his stomach soothingly. His hand was kicked a few times, making Naruto smile to himself that there once again seemed to be three kicks, confirming – in his mind – that one of the babies was already pretty good with the shadow clone jutsu. "Unlike other people", he added, looking at the other letter on the table.

"Naruto, it's me, can I come in?" Karin called from outside the door.

"Sure", Naruto called back, before the door opened and the redhead entered, sitting opposite him at the table.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"About what?"

"Naruto, I know you don't like people asking that question, but it's just because we care about you that we want to make sure you're okay – not to mention the triplets."

"Twins", Naruto corrected firmly, glaring at her. "And I'm fine. Ish", he added as an afterthought.

"Ish?" Karin repeated.

"Yeah, well, Sasuke only just left the Lightning, the bastard decided to go and get himself injured getting rid of that Akatsuki member, so he probably won't be back in time."

"You're due in three weeks, right?" she asked. "How long ago did Sasuke leave?"

"Only a few days – the bird was pretty quick and the letter was dated – so he's due back around five days after my due date."

"Well, maybe the babies will be late, or the team will move quickly", Karin suggested, smiling at Naruto, although the blond could see through her expression enough to know that she wasn't sure about what she was saying – and that she was missing Suigetsu.

"At least they're all alive – for now", Naruto stated.

" 'For now'?"

"Yeah, well, if Sasuke doesn't get back in time, then –"

"I get it", Karin interrupted. "But they're not too injured?"

"A little, which is why they were in the Lightning for a while, about a week before they could leave, and they'll probably be moving slower, not quicker, so... but yeah, Sasuke decided to go off with just Suigetsu to fight Kisame rather than wait for the backup from the Lightning village, which Kakashi and Sai had to stop to wait for. Only Suigetsu and Sasuke were injured, and they'll both be fine, but still..."

"Like you said, they'll be fine, and I'm sure they'll be back in time", Karin stated.

"Yeah", Naruto said absent-mindedly, suddenly finding himself worried that Sasuke would push himself too hard to get back in time, especially as he was injured...

* * *

When Draco entered the Room of Requirement on the Friday evening just before the Easter holidays started, Harry was already in there, lying on the couch with one arm slung over his eyes as if he was sleeping, although Draco knew him well enough to know that he wasn't actually asleep.

"You okay?" he asked, sitting down on the arm of the couch.

"Yeah", Harry replied, voice muffled by the arm over his face.

"Ready to leave tomorrow?" Draco asked. Harry sighed and sat up.

"I know we agreed there's no point you going with me..." Harry trailed off suggestively.

"There isn't", Draco stated firmly. "You'll have your own thing to do, and besides, I have things to do here – not all of us have the Sharingan to revise with."

"I guess", Harry said, sounding disappointed. Draco slid off the arm and onto the couch, hugging Harry against his side.

"Don't sound so unhappy, it's only a few weeks, and you'll definitely be on your own over the summer."

"The problem is that because it's only a few weeks I'll only be doing really minor missions, especially as Naruto is due in a couple of weeks, and Sasuke won't want to go on long missions when Naruto could go into labour at any moment."

"It'll be fine", Draco said, hugging Harry tighter."

"Yeah."

"And you'll get to see your nephews and niece being born", Draco pointed out.

"Oh yeah, that will be good", Harry considered. "I'll still miss you though", he added, nuzzling against Draco's neck.

"Idiot", Draco stated, although there was no venom in the words as he allowed Harry to curl up against his side. "Will you be back before the end of the holidays?" he asked.

"Yeah, but as soon as I'm back in the country I'm going to that cave with Slytherin's locket in, to do some recon. That should be on the last Friday night of Easter."

"Come to the Manor afterwards, I won't wait up but just let yourself in and come up to my room. I'll let my mother and the house elves know you'll be there at some point overnight."

"Okay", Harry agreed. "But I'll still miss being able to share a bed with you."

"One last time then?" Draco asked.

"You make it sound like I'm going to my death", Harry grumbled.

"Sorry. How about 'one last time before the holidays' then?"

"Better", Harry agreed, leaning up to kiss his boyfriend. He allowed Draco to deepen the kiss, moaning as he was manoeuvred by his boyfriend until they were both lying on the couch, Draco a comfortable weight on top of him.

"Bed now?" Draco asked, gasping slightly for breath as he pulled back from Harry's lips.

"Yeah", Harry agreed, similarly out of breath, as they both stood up from the couch.

Draco walked over towards the bed, but soon found himself being turned into another deep kiss. He moaned as he fisted his hands in Harry's shirt, allowing the dark-haired young man to dominate the kiss as he was walked backwards until the backs of his knees hit the bed. Harry released him and Draco fell backwards, not even having time to bounce on the bed before Harry's weight settled on top of him.

"Harry, don't want to wait", Draco gasped, as a skilled mouth marked his neck, biting and sucking harshly.

"I know, but I need to make sure I leave marks that'll stay for the next few weeks, right?"

"I guess", Draco relented, allowing Harry to remove his shirt before the dark-haired male removed his own. Harry returned his mouth to Draco's neck, before sliding down to leave more marks across the pale chest and stomach, slowly sliding lower. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of Draco's trousers before pulling them down and off in one movement, shoes clattering to the floor at the same time. In what seemed to Draco like the blink of an eye, Harry had also removed his own trousers and shoes, before kneeling on the bed naked, between Draco's spread legs.

"Not sure that's enough marks", Harry mused, looking down at the bite marks he had left across Draco's neck and chest.

"Then leave more during, just hurry up!" Draco begged, lifting his hips to emphasise his point. Harry moved down, biting at the skin and marking it just above Draco's cock, before moving around the hard flesh to leave marks along the inside of the pale thighs, even nipping at Draco's perineum.

"Love you", he muttered.

"Love you too", Draco replied. "But it's not like anyone's going to see me there, are they?"

"They better not", Harry retorted, stopping any possible response the blond may have by swallowing his hard cock, taking the entire length into his mouth in one go. Draco moaned and bucked upwards into the warmth of Harry's mouth, feeling the smirk that formed Harry's expression as Draco made it obvious how easy it was to please him, with a long string of swear words and encouragements at the slightest lick from Harry's skilled tongue.

After a few moments, Harry pulled back, to look down at the flushed, panting form of his boyfriend, spread on the bed with his feet firmly planted and his knees pointing to the ceiling, while one arm was over his face in an attempt to cover his blush and the other was across his stomach, which was rising and sinking rapidly with every gasping breath Draco took.

"Don't stop", Draco begged, voice raspy due to all the noise he had been making, as well as partly muffled by the arm across his face.

"Wouldn't you rather I put it here?" Harry asked, before leaning back down to run his tongue around the rim of Draco's hole, before sliding inside. Draco groaned and pushed down onto the invading muscle, and Harry obliged him, tonguing him deeper and sliding in a finger alongside his tongue, working Draco's hole open for a much larger intrusion.

After a few more licks, Harry again pulled back, and Draco again whined at the loss of the skilled mouth. His whine soon turned to a groan however, as his hands quickly found purchase in the sheets, gripping them tightly as Harry entered him, thrusting all the way inside before setting a rapid pace, roughly fucking Draco into the mattress. The bed bounced underneath them, springs squeaking over and over as the two men moved faster and faster towards their climaxes.

Harry's previous actions had already served to push Draco right to the edge, so it wasn't long before the blond tensed up, spilling himself across his stomach. Harry continued moving, fucking Draco through his orgasm. As Draco came down from his high, he realised that Harry was still hard, and was still fucking him in earnest.

"Harry..."

"So close, want to finish inside", Harry gasped out between thrusts, as he continued to penetrate Draco's twitching hole.

"Hurry or I'll get hard again", Draco warned. Suddenly, Harry threw his head back and moaned, and Draco felt the sticky release fill him up. He groaned at the feeling, pushing down and clenching so that every drop would be released inside him. Harry pulled his softening cock from Draco's hole, watching for a moment as his come dripped back out, before flopping down onto the bed beside Draco.

"Sorry, just that image..."

"Hmm?"

"When you said you'd get hard again, the thought that I could turn you on that much, that you could get hard again that quick if it was me...it pushed me over the edge."

"You don't need to apologise, besides, I'm the one that came too soon – although it's your fault really, making the foreplay so good."

"And I thought you'd have wanted more than my tongue and one finger for preparation", Harry joked, pulling the covers down and underneath their bodies, then back over them. Draco rolled so his back was to Harry then snuggled backwards, so that his back was against Harry's chest.

"It was more than enough – you always are", Draco whispered, eyes slipping closed as the after-effects of his climax caught up with him.

"Thanks", Harry muttered in reply, before falling asleep, cuddling Draco close as he slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

Harry arrived in Konoha directly into the Hokage building in the evening of the following day. He went to Tsunade's office, assuming Naruto wouldn't be there given his due date in only a few weeks, intending to make her aware of his arrival.

"Good evening Harry", she greeted him, as he knocked and entered her office.

"Good evening Tsunade-sama", Harry responded with a bow. "Are Sasuke and Naruto both in the district?"

Tsunade sighed, before responding: "Actually, Sasuke isn't back yet."

"He had another mission?"

"No, he hasn't yet returned from the mission which he went on three and a half months ago, and he's not actually due back now until after Naruto's due date. It took them a long time to catch up to Kisame, then injuries forced them to remain where they were for a short time, and although they are now on their way back, they ended up having to go right up to the Land of Lightning..."

"Which is a month away", Harry finished for her. "Is Naruto doing okay?"

"As far as I know, but he generally doesn't leave the district, he's getting too big, especially given it's triplets – although he's still insisting it's only twins and one somehow knows the Shadow Clone jutsu already."

"At least if he's in the district he's not alone", Harry stated.

"Actually...Suigetsu is on the mission with Sasuke, if you remember, and Karin's medinin training keeps her away a lot. Juugo is also now training to be an academy sensei – the district is pretty much empty during the day, as even when the other two are there, they're usually eating or sleeping."

"So Naruto's alone most of the time?" Harry asked, although he already knew the answer, even before Tsunade nodded. Harry sighed: "Well, I suppose I'm supposed to be doing team missions, so if you can make it so that I'm around a lot..."

"You'll have to do a few D-rank missions while you're here, but technically you've already done enough to qualify for the chunin exams, which will actually not be taking place this year until a little later than usual, in August, so you should have a few weeks here before the exams anyway", Tsunade revealed.

"That's fine", Harry nodded, before excusing himself and Apparating to the Uchiha district, appearing just outside Naruto and Sasuke's house.

Harry knocked on the door at the side of the house, before letting himself into the kitchen.

"Naruto?" he called, switching the lights on in the kitchen.

"Hey", Naruto said, sounding somewhat dejected as he entered from the living room.

"Hi, I just got here", Harry explained. "How are my future nephew and niece?" he asked, avoiding saying 'nephews' as he didn't want to annoy Naruto about the fact that it was triplets, not twins.

"They're okay", Naruto replied. "Just wanting their other parent to hurry up and get back."

"I'm sure he'll be back before you give birth", Harry pointed out.

"I know, but I still miss him – and so do they, they keep kicking towards his side of the bed as if they want him to be there. And he only got to feel them kicking a couple of times before he left..."

"He'll be back", Harry repeated.

"I know", Naruto repeated as well. "But the fact is that he's not yet and I miss him."

"He'll probably run all the way back", Harry joked, sitting down at the kitchen table, Naruto following suit and sitting down heavily into the chair opposite Harry.

"He might do...he once ran all the way from Konoha to a neighbouring village when he found out I was being targeted by a couple of the Akatsuki...although that also may have been as one of those Akatsuki was Itachi...and the other one is the one that he just killed..."

"Must be nice to have someone who would go so far for you", Karin commented, as she and Juugo knocked and entered the house.

"Nice to see you again", Juugo said politely, nodding to Harry.

"You too", Harry replied, smiling at the two of them.

"You have Suigetsu", Naruto commented to Karin, referring to her earlier statement.

"Yeah, but I don't think he'd run all the way back here just for me, but you and Sasuke...you two have a special bond", Karin stated.

"I guess", Naruto responded dejectedly.

"Anyway – do you have names for them yet?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, that's a good point, you haven't told us what you're planning to call them, and not just their first names either – or are you waiting for Sasuke?" Karin asked.

"I was going to wait", Naruto replied. "But then I had that scan not long after he left... I figure it's best to avoid using a first name and surname from the same clan, and I did get Sasuke to agree that the second one can be an Uzumaki... so I decided to name one after his brother, and the other after my mother, regardless of which order they're born in."

"Itachi Uzumaki and Kushina Uchiha", Juugo clarified, mostly for Harry's benefit.

"That sounds good, but are you sure about 'Itachi', given the Elders...?" Karin asked, trailing off.

"I don't care, they're our kids, and Sasuke didn't seem to mind when we discussed it in December – although he said the same thing about people maybe not liking it. I just told him 'screw them', I'm not going through all this – and without Sasuke for most of it as well – only to give my kids stupid names."

"Yeah, you don't want to give your kids stupid names", Karin agreed. "Anyway, I just wanted to check on you quickly, as I have an early start tomorrow", she added.

"I'm fine", Naruto assured her. "Just missing Sasuke."

"Okay, talk to you soon", she said, before leaving the house, Juugo giving both Harry and Naruto a quick nod before leaving as well.

"Will you be okay without team missions?" Naruto asked Harry, as the door closed behind the other two.

"Tsunade says I can still go on some D-rank missions, but I should have a few weeks in the summer before the chunin exams for team missions", Harry replied.

"You should know that your name is down for the chunin exams as Uchiha Harry, is that okay?"

"If it's okay with you – or rather, with Sasuke, it's his name as well after all. I considered changing my name in Britain, but I'll be Lord Potter-Black regardless of my actual surname."

"I'll check with Sasuke once he's back, but I don't think he'd mind. We just need to be careful about the Elders and the head of the Root, as they seem to think Sasuke is plotting to build a Uchiha army by having kids with me, and revealing another Uchiha who's already good enough to be in the chunin exams, especially if you reveal that you have the Rinnegan... the exams are watched by civilians as well, so..."

"Like I said, I don't mind what my name is down as, as long as I know and you guys don't mind. They'll be issues anyway, with my Sharingan or Rinnegan or whatever, as I'm part wizard but I have a clear kekkei genkai, not to mention that I'll probably end up using magic as well as shinobi methods to fight."

"Fair enough. Well, I should probably let you get some rest", Naruto pointed out.

"Yeah", Harry replied, yawning as the after-effects of the portkey started to catch up with him. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight", Naruto responded, as Harry left the house to go across to his own and Naruto pulled himself up the stairs and into his own bed, his and Sasuke's bed – not that you would know it given how long Sasuke had been absent from the bed.

* * *

As April began in Konoha, Harry noted that it was a much warmer season here than in Britain, especially as Hogwarts was so far North. He was returning from a simple D-rank weeding mission, and had just reported into the Mission Room, now heading back through the village to the Uchiha district. The district was fairly quiet when he entered, so Harry decided to go and see how Naruto was doing. He walked through the district to Naruto and Sasuke's house.

When he reached their house, he knocked on the door on the side of the house, briefly wondering how much longer Sasuke would be, given Naruto's ever-approaching due date. Harry opened the door to the kitchen and called:

"Naruto?"

Not hearing an answer, he had a quick look around the house, but could not find the blond. He called Naruto's name again a few times, but still heard no response, until he re-entered the kitchen, when he received an answering groan from somewhere outside the open window. He went back outside and walked around the house, finding Naruto in his secret garden area behind the house.

"Naruto?" he asked cautiously, noting the way the blond was gripping his stomach.

"Contractions", Naruto gasped.

"Why didn't you call for someone?"

"No-one's here, and my chakra's messed up so I couldn't use my summons", Naruto replied. Harry formed some quick hand-signs, sending off a clone to fetch Tsunade, while helping Naruto back into the house and up the stairs to his and Sasuke's bed.

He helped Naruto lie down on the bed and made sure he was comfortable.

"My clone went to fetch Tsunade-sama, she won't be long", Harry assured Naruto.

"Sasuke's dead", Naruto said.

"Er – what?!"

"He wouldn't miss this", Naruto snuffled. "So he must be dead, urgh", he groaned, before wincing a lot, gasping through the pain as another contraction hit him.

"Naruto –"

"Don't, I know he's dead, he must be not to be here, just hurry up and get Tsunade here so I can get them out of me", Naruto grunted in pain, glaring at Harry in a way very much reminiscent of the Sasuke's 'Uchiha death glare' as the blond called it. Harry nodded, hoping that Tsunade would hurry – and that Sasuke would too, as Naruto thinking he was dead was hardly the best thing for him right now.

* * *

**A/N - Please read and review!**

**Next Chapter - the birth, the rest of the Easter holidays and Harry returns to school!**


	12. 12 - The Birth

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback_**

**Thoughts within a flashback**

SUMMARY: Voldemort's body may be dead, but he still has Horcruxes. Harry has to find them, while training to be shinobi and learning to be a wizard Lord, not to mention classes and Draco. Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke have to deal with pregnancy and parenthood... Will they all be able to handle everything?

WARNINGS: SasuNaru, Drarry, HarryxDraco, SuiKarin, RonxHermione, explicit yaoi, mpreg

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, they are the property of J. K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto respectively

* * *

**A/N - Thanks to everyone who favourited and/or followed this story and/or me and to the reviews! I now have 69 favourites and 91 followers for this story!**

* * *

**Previously:**

As April began in Konoha, Harry noted that it was a much warmer season here than in Britain, especially as Hogwarts was so far North. He was returning from a simple D-rank weeding mission, and had just reported into the Mission Room, now heading back through the village to the Uchiha district. The district was fairly quiet when he entered, so Harry decided to go and see how Naruto was doing. He walked through the district to Naruto and Sasuke's house.

When he reached their house, he knocked on the door on the side of the house, briefly wondering how much longer Sasuke would be, given Naruto's ever-approaching due date. Harry opened the door to the kitchen and called:

"Naruto?"

Not hearing an answer, he had a quick look around the house, but could not find the blond. He called Naruto's name again a few times, but still heard no response, until he re-entered the kitchen, when he received an answering groan from somewhere outside the open window. He went back outside and walked around the house, finding Naruto in his secret garden area behind the house.

"Naruto?" he asked cautiously, noting the way the blond was gripping his stomach.

"Contractions", Naruto gasped.

"Why didn't you call for someone?"

"No-one's here, and my chakra's messed up so I couldn't use my summons", Naruto replied. Harry formed some quick hand-signs, sending off a clone to fetch Tsunade, while helping Naruto back into the house and up the stairs to his and Sasuke's bed.

He helped Naruto lie down on the bed and made sure he was comfortable.

"My clone went to fetch Tsunade-sama, she won't be long", Harry assured Naruto.

"Sasuke's dead", Naruto said.

"Er – what?!"

"He wouldn't miss this", Naruto snuffled. "So he must be dead, urgh", he groaned, before wincing a lot, gasping through the pain as another contraction hit him.

"Naruto –"

"Don't, I know he's dead, he must be not to be here, just hurry up and get Tsunade here so I can get them out of me", Naruto grunted in pain, glaring at Harry in a way very much reminiscent of the Sasuke's 'Uchiha death glare' as the blond called it. Harry nodded, hoping that Tsunade would hurry – and that Sasuke would too, as Naruto thinking he was dead was hardly the best thing for him right now.

* * *

**Now:**

Sasuke, Sai, Suigetsu and Kakashi re-entered the village more than four months after they had left. As they walked through the village, Sasuke made to separate off from the group to head towards the Uchiha district, but Kakashi stopped him, reminding him that they would all have to check in with Tsunade. Sasuke glared at the man, but relented, albeit reluctantly, knowing he would be able to sneak off to see Naruto while the others were distracted by Tsunade-sama, he just had to wait a little while longer.

However, when the four of them reached the Godaime's office in the Hokage building, she wasn't there.

"Ne, Shizune, where's Tsunade?" Kakashi asked. "It's the middle of the afternoon, surely she's not out drinking already?"

"No, she's in the Uchiha district", Shizune answered, looking at the four of them, before her gaze stopped on Sasuke. "You might want to get over there."

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice and ran off, through the building and out of one of the windows, continuing along the rooftops before jumping down to the ground as he reached the Uchiha district. He continued running at full speed towards his house.

In Naruto and Sasuke's bedroom, Harry was standing off to one side, while Tsunade was setting up to perform a C-section. Naruto was still babbling on about how Sasuke must be dead, and neither Harry nor Tsunade knew how to convince him otherwise.

"Okay Naruto, can you feel this?" Tsunade asked, running her gloved hand over his stomach.

"Feel what?" Naruto asked, not looking down from where his eyes were fixed on the ceiling.

"Never mind", she responded. "I still don't get why you wouldn't just come to the hospital."

"What's the point?" Naruto asked.

"Either way, I'm about to start, is that okay?" Tsunade asked. Naruto nodded numbly, but before Tsunade could press the scalpel in her hand to his stomach, the door slammed open with so much force that it broke off its hinges.

"Sasuke..." Harry said, but said young man ignored him, instead walking past Harry and Tsunade to sit beside Naruto on the bed.

"Couldn't wait five more minutes?" he asked.

"Me or them?" Naruto asked in reply, smiling weakly as he pulled Sasuke down into a hug. "Figured if you weren't here you must be dead."

"Usuratonkachi...we killed Kisame and were on our way back, you knew that – what did you think was going to happen?"

"No idea", Naruto replied, sniffing slightly.

"Not that I want to interrupt – well, actually, I need to", Tsunade said. "Naruto, are you okay for me to...?"

"Uh-huh", Naruto nodded, not taking his eyes off Sasuke's. However, when he felt the pinch that he knew was his stomach being sliced open, he closed his eyes, deciding he didn't really want to see himslef being cut open. He felt a second pinch, but kept his eyes closed, although he did almost open them when he felt Sasuke's hand in his hair.

It wasn't long before Naruto could feel Tsunade stitching him back up again, while Harry was wiping off the crying babies. As Naruto felt himself being bandaged up, he decided to open his eyes, only to have Harry almost immediately slide one of the babies into his arms. He looked down at the boy in his arms, wrapped up in towels, while Tsunade finished what she was doing, removed her gloves, and moved up to rearrange the pillows on the bed so that he could sit more comfortably with the baby in his arms.

"Naruto, I know that even after the scan you were determined it was only two..." she began gently.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, looking up from the baby boy inhis arms to see that both Sasuke and Harry were holding newborn babies. "No", he said, speaking slowly and deliberately. "One was a shadow clone...it's twins, not triplets..."

"You had a scan?" Sasuke asked.

"The kicking was starting to get really painful", Harry explained, cooing to the baby girl in his arms.

"I see", Sasuke said. Harry looked at him for a moment before going over to the bed, sliding the little girl into Naruto's arms as well as the boy Naruto was already holding.

"I'll come back to check on you all a little later", Tsunade said, as both her and Harry left the room.

"Triplets, huh?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I...we can't..."

"It's a little late for that", Sasuke replied, sitting beside Naruto on the bed and watching as the three babies started reaching for each other and their parents. "What should we call them?" he asked. "I know we thought of some names, but which ones –"

"I was going to call them Itachi Uzumaki and Kushina Uchiha when I thought it was twins", Naruto replied.

"Well, why not those two names? The boy you're holding was born first, then the other boy, and the girl last."

"I suppose you want the oldest boy to be a Uchiha then?"

"Naruto –"

"Can we call him Jiraiya? I know it might make him into a pervert, but with Kakashi and Sai around..."

"Like I'm letting either of those two anywhere near my kids", Sasuke vowed.

"Oh shut up, you don't mind them really", Naruto replied, snuggling against Sasuke's side.

"Careful you don't tear the stitches", Sasuke warned, although he allowed Naruto to snuggle closer against him.

It was only around ten minutes later that Sasuke noticed Naruto was snoring softly. He carefully stood up from the bed, briefly noticing the lack of blood on the sheets where Naruto had been lying when Tsunade was performing the C-section, and crossed the room. Naruto had set up a large cot, easily big enough for triplets, and Sasuke set down the boy he was holding gently, before returning to the bed and carrying over the other two babies, one at a time, setting them down together in their cot. He looked down at their small bodies, examining each of them closely. The oldest boy, Jiraiya, had eyes just like Naruto's, while the other boy's, Itachi's, were dark like his. Kushina's were dark as well, although a little lighter than Itachi's. Another thing that made Sasuke smile were the whisker marks. He knew that, as the Kyuubi jinchuriki, Naruto would probably pass on something like that to the babies, and he was actually glad, as it let everyone know that Naruto cared about Sasuke enough to be pregnant for him, as it was being around the Kyuubi chakra while inside Naruto which gave the three of them the whisker marks. He stood there for a few more moments before his own tiredness caught up with him as well, as he had just returned from the Lightning Village in a little more than three weeks, then run across the village to get back to the house. He took off his sword sheath and weapons pouch, tossing them on the bedside cabinet, before kicking off his shoes and lying down beside Naruto. The blond instinctively moved closer to him, and Sasuke cuddled him tightly, before falling asleep beside his boyfriend, something that he hadn't been able to enjoy for almost four and a half months

* * *

"Not happening."

"Sasuke –"

"Not happening", he repeated.

"You have to", Tsunade stated. "The three of you need to go on missions as a team, and Harry will be returning to Britain next Friday."

"It'll only be a week", Suigetsu pointed out, only to have Sasuke's glare levelled at him.

"I'm not leaving for a week when my children were only born a few days ago", Sasuke stated evenly. He was standing opposite Tsunade, who was sitting at her desk in her office. Suigetsu and Harry were also in the room, but Sasuke's stance and vicinity to the door made it clear that he would rather be elsewhere. It was Thursday 3rd April, just over a week before Harry was set to return to Britain, and five days since the triplets had been born. As Sasuke had been gone for four and a half months and only back for those five days, he understandably didn't want to leave.

"What if we just do D-rank missions in the village?" Harry suggested. "We'd have to be gone during the day, but between the three of us we could probably get one done in only a few hours."

"The mission I want to send you on is only C-rank, so suitable for genin, and it would be good for Harry to have some experience leaving the village. You'll only be going to the Sand and back, and I believe Gai once made it back from the Sand in one day while carrying Kakashi on his back."

"That's still one day there and one day back", Sasuke said.

"And I probably won't be able to run that fast through a desert", Suigetsu mused.

"Then we'll stick you in a water bottle", Sasuke stated dismissively. "That is, if we really have to do it – surely the Elders have problems with me going on missions outside the village? I'm only a genin."

"Actually, they...suggested it", Tsunade sighed. "I think they want you and Naruto apart for a bit, to prove that you can handle being an active shinobi and a Hokage even with kids, and at your age."

"When do we have to leave?" Sasuke asked.

"Wait – you're done arguing?" Tsunade asked in surprise.

"When do we have to leave?" Sasuke repeated.

"Tomorrow morning at ten –"

"Fine", Sasuke stated, before turning abruptly and walking from the office. Suigetsu followed him, leaving Harry to bow politely, before he too followed Sasuke.

They were already in the Uchiha district before Suigetsu and Harry caught up with Sasuke, who had stormed through the entire village, glaring at anyone who even sort of got in his way.

"Sasuke – wait!" Harry almost shouted.

"I'm going to spend the rest of the day with my family. I'll meet you at the village gates tomorrow morning at five to ten – don't be late", he said menacingly, before walking into his and Naruto's house, the door slamming closed behind him, leaving Suigetsu and Harry to look at each other, unsurprised at his attitude, but surprised at his acceptance of the mission.

Sasuke sat down heavily in a chair in the kitchen, the door slamming closed behind him. Almost immediately after it slammed closed, three wails occurred upstairs, before Naruto yelled angrily down the stairs at him. Sasuke pushed himself up from the table and went upstairs, wincing as he opened the door to the bedroom and the crying of the triplets reached his ears.

"You couldn't have shut the door softly?!"

"I'm in a bad mood."

"Well, what else is new?!" Naruto asked loudly, having to almost shout to be heard over the babies, which only caused them to cry louder. He groaned and picked up Itachi, handing him to Sasuke, whose glare immediately softened as he looked down at the small baby. He moved over to sit on the bed, holding Itachi in one arm, while running his other finger over the baby's stomach, where Itachi repeatedly tried to grasp it.

By the cot, Naruto was leaning over, soothing Jiraiya and Kushina. As the three of them slowly calmed down, he turned around ready to continue being annoyed at Sasuke, but when he saw his boyfriend sitting on the bed with Itachi in his arms, he was immediately placated.

"What happened?" he asked calmly.

"Hmm?" Sasuke asked, still distracted by Itachi. Naruto moved to sit on the bed beside Sasuke, leaning his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and looking down at Itachi, as he repeated:

"What happened? You slammed the door pretty hard."

"I just let it slam, besides, if I hadn't Suigetsu and Harry would have probably followed me inside."

"You guys are supposed to be a team now, you know? I know you don't have a sensei, and it's a different team than before –"

"You mean because you're not there?" Sasuke pointed out, smirking as he inched his shoulder away from Naruto's head so he could return Itachi to the cot with his brother and sister.

"Well, neither's Sakura..."

"How terrible", Sasuke dead-panned.

"Play nice", Naruto said warningly, dropping his voice to a whisper as he tugged on Sasuke's arm. He indicated that the triplets were falling asleep, and Sasuke nodded, quietly following Naruto from the bedroom and down the stairs.

They entered the living room and Sasuke sat down on the couch, Naruto immediately flopping down beside him. Naruto allowed himself to slide down until he was lying on the couch with his head in Sasuke's lap.

"So what happened with your team?" Naruto asked, emphasising the last word in the hope that Sasuke would start thinking of them in that way.

"I'd rather be on a team with you."

"Team 7?"

"No, just you."

"Sasuke..."

"We have to go on a mission, away from the village."

"How long will you be gone?" Naruto asked.

"We have to take a message to the Kazekage, but apparently Gai managed to get back from the Sand in a single day once –"

"Yeah, I was there", Naruto remembered, interrupting Sasuke. "We ran all the way back and didn't stop to sleep or eat...you don't have to do that...in fact, can you even do that if Suigetsu is with you?"

"I can teleport", Sasuke pointed out.

"All the way to the Sand?"

"Why not?"

"With Suigetsu and Harry?"

"Why not?" Sasuke repeated.

"You guys should probably go properly, although if you want to run there and back –"

"Naruto, either you find an excuse for me to teleport, or you have to take care of the triplets without me for anything up to a week – Suigetsu will be slower than the normal three days from the Leaf to the Sand, not faster, and although I said we could just put him in a water bottle –"

"Sasuke!"

"What? We'd get there quicker."

"I'll see if I can find a reason for you to teleport", Naruto relented, before yawning widely.

"Tired?" Sasuke asked.

"Well they do seem to be nocturnal", Naruto replied, waving his hand towards the ceiling to indicate he was referring to the triplets.

"I suppose foxes are sometimes considered nocturnal..."

"Shut up teme."

"Usuratonkachi."

Naruto smiled slightly up at Sasuke, before his eyes started drooping closed. Sasuke slid down the couch so that he was lying beside his boyfriend, pulling him flush against his body.

"Sasuke –"

"What? There's not that much space on the couch after all", Sasuke pointed out, smirking slightly as Naruto's eyes opened to look at him. He leaned in for a kiss, capturing Naruto's lips and pulling the blond's body harshly against his own. Naruto moaned into the kiss, moving his arms around Sasuke's neck. He allowed Sasuke to deepen the kiss, and Sasuke's tongue slipped into Naruto's mouth, sliding over Naruto's as both fought for dominance, even though, on some level, Naruto knew he would always submit in the end.

Sasuke rolled Naruto onto his back, still pressed firmly against Naruto, but now in an ideal position to grind downwards, as Naruto's legs had automatically opened so that Sasuke was lying in between them. He could feel Naruto hardening beneath him, and felt his own hardness stirring, however...

"WAHHH!" they heard from upstairs. Almost immediately, two more cries joined the first. Sasuke groaned in annoyance, briefly burying his head in Naruto's shoulder before reluctantly standing up and following Naruto upstairs. _Damn it, I was gone for four and a half months and even though I've been back a week we still haven't managed to –_

"Sasuke?" Naruto called.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna take Itachi again?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded in reply and took the baby boy.

"Guess I'm just good at getting Uzumakis to calm down", he quipped, referring to Itachi's surname.

"I guess I'm the same with Uchihas", Naruto responded, leaning over the cot to comfort Jiraiya and Kushina.

"Better at getting me to calm up", Sasuke muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing", Sasuke replied, focussing on comforting Itachi rather than the growing problem between his legs. He was somewhat annoyed that Naruto could turn himself off so quickly, although as Naruto fidgeted he wondered if he really had – and if they'd be able to start having sex again any time soon.

* * *

Sasuke met Suigetsu and Harry at the village gates just after ten the following morning.

"Running a little late?" Suigetsu asked mockingly.

"I hope you get Karin pregnant with quadruplets", Sasuke retorted.

"Shut up, teme, you don't mind them really", Naruto pointed out, walking up to Sasuke, pushing a buggy with the three triplets in, and carrying a rather large bag.

"Morning you three", Harry said, crouching down in front of the buggy, deciding it was safer to talk to the three babies than deal with Sasuke and Suigetsu arguing, especially as Naruto was there to deal with Sasuke.

"I'm sure it's not that difficult", Suigetsu said dismissively.

"Well perhaps you'd want to take care of the three of them for a while then?" Naruto suggested.

"No!" Sasuke shouted, at the same time as Suigetsu drawled: "Sure, why not?"

"Play nice or you'll only upset them", Naruto warned, just as Tsunade arrived.

"Good morning everyone", she greeted them.

"Good morning, Tsunade-sama", Harry replied, standing up and bowing to her as Sasuke was still busy glaring at Suigetsu, while Suigetsu was just looking interestedly at the three babies.

"Now then, Naruto has sorted out a few changes, which the Kazekage has also agreed with", Tsunade began, "so, you will be teleporting to the Sand to take the message, and then Sasuke, Suigetsu and Harry will be doing some recon of one of Orochimaru's former bases along with a team from the Sand, as the former base is precisely on the border between the two countries, before teleporting back here after the mission."

"That sounds like we'll be gone for a few days", Sasuke stated evenly, looking at Naruto.

"Yes, but you'll be teleporting there and back", Tsunade responded, before leaning down to check on the triplets.

"I thought you were going to find a way for me to be back quickly", Sasuke muttered to Naruto, moving over to him and the triplets.

"Sasuke –"

"Looks like they're good to go", Tsunade said, standing back up from the triplets. "You definitely have everything?" she asked Naruto.

"Yeah", Naruto replied.

"You're coming with us?" Harry asked.

"I got a letter from Gaara yesterday, asking about the babies, so I thought I'd take them to see him", Naruto replied to Harry, before leaning forwards to look down at the triplets. "You three want to see Uncle Gaara, don't you?"

" 'Uncle Gaara'?" Sasuke repeated, speaking slowly and carefully.

"Yeah, well, they'll need godparents...", Naruto began.

"Naruto", Sasuke said warningly.

"We'll talk when we get there", Naruto said dismissively. "Harry, will you hold Kushina please?"

"Sure", Harry agreed, unstrapping the baby girl from the buggy and holding onto her. Naruto picked up Itachi and passed him to Sasuke, and did the same with Jiraiya, handing him to Suigetsu so he could fold up the buggy.

"You drop him, I'll kill you", Sasuke stated menacingly. Naruto shook his head, purposely ignoring the way baby Itachi moved his hands as if applauding the idea of Sasuke's vengeance.

"You need to hold them tightly while you teleport", Tsunade reminded them.

"Naruto, carry Jiraiya", Sasuke ordered.

"What about the buggy?" Naruto asked.

"Give it to Suigetsu, but if you let that water-head teleport with my son, I'll –"

"Yeah, I get it", Naruto interrupted Sasuke. He put down the buggy and took Jiraiya from Suigetsu, allowing Suigetsu to hold onto the buggy instead.

"If you don't trust me, you only have to say so", Suigetsu said to Sasuke as he picked up the buggy.

"Hn."

Naruto shook his head again, as the expected non-committal grunt came from his boyfriend, before Sasuke popped away in a cloud of smoke, holding tightly onto Itachi. Harry shook his head as well, although only Naruto seemed to notice, before he Apparated away, holding Kushina and using Sasuke's position to gauge where to end up. Suigetsu teleportd as well, and Naruto gave a final nod to Tsunade before he and Jiraiya disappeared in a pop of smoke.

In the Sand, Harry and Kushina appeared beside Sasuke and Itachi, just outside the village gates. Suigetsu and Naruto and Jiraiya soon joined them, and they quickly returned the babies to the buggy before entering the Sand village. It didn't take long to reach Gaara's office, and as Gaara was expecting them, they were immediately allowed in. Naruto stood back, allowing Sasuke to hand over the message. Gaara thanked him and Temari offered to show Sasuke, Suigetsu and Harry to the rooms prepared for them. Sasuke looked like he was going to argue, but at a look from Naruto he grudgingly relented, leaving Naruto and the triplets in Gaara's office.

"How are you feeling?" Gaara asked.

"I'm okay, but you know, three of them."

"I thought it was only twins?"

"I thought one was just really good with the Shadow Clone jutsu, but unless it's a henged Shadow Clone..."

"Naruto, I think you just have to accept that you have three children."

"So far", Naruto added. Gaara looked at him quizically, so Naruto elaborated: "I'm working on a way to get Sasuke pregnant."

"Uchiha pregnant? May I ask for photos?" Gaara asked.

"Sure", Naruto shrugged, smiling at the redhead. "Now, are you going to come over here and see them or just stay sitting behind your desk?"

"Naruto...I may not be a jinchuriki any more, but my sand...I could hurt them..."

"You won't", Naruto stated, walking over to the desk. "Now, come on", he almost ordered, tugging on Gaara's arm and pulling the redhead over to where the triplets were. He opened the bag he was carrying and got out some blankets, spreading them on the floor of Gaara's office, then unstrapped the babies from the buggy and laid them on the blankets on their backs.

"Are you sure?" Gaara asked, as Naruto tugged on his arm and encouraged the redhead to sit on the floor beside the blankets.

"Yes", Naruto said emphatically, tugging Gaara down to the ground to sit beside him. "Now, this one's Jiraiya, he's the oldest, then Itachi, then Kushina", he explained, pointed at each of the babies in turn.

Gaara looked down at the three small babies, not even a week old, and immediately knew that they were Sasuke and Naruto's children. All three of them had three whisker marks on each cheek, as they would have been around the Kyuubi chakra constantly while Naruto was pregnant. Jiraiya had blue eyes, just like Naruto's, and was starting to grow little wisps of blond hair. Gaara had no doubt he would be a copy of Naruto, just as Itachi looked like he would be a copy of Sasuke, with dark eyes and dark hair. Kushina was somewhere between the two, with brown eyes but not as dark as Sasuke's. She didn't have any hair yet, and Gaara briefly wondered if it would be light brown as well, between the blond and almost black hair of her two fathers.

"Do you want to hold one of them?" Naruto asked softly.

"I'm not sure if –" Gaara cut himself off as Itachi rolled over, knocking into Gaara's knee slightly. Naruto nodded to Gaara, so the redhead reachd down, albeit reluctantly, and lifted the small boy into his arms.

"This is the one named after Sasuke's brother?" he asked.

"Yeah, Itachi – but Uzumaki Itachi. The other two are Uchiha as they have names from my side."

"I see", Gaara responded, rocking the baby slightly.

"And you were worried", Naruto muttered.

"It must be difficult, having to baby-proof everything", Gaara commented.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're always saying how you often get weapons for Sasuke whenever there's a day for buying him presents, so he must have quite a lot, and if you live in a house with stairs and a big kitchen...you'll have to make sure they won't get into anything dangerous, or fall down the stairs, or..."

"Crap", Naruto swore, before immediately covering his mouth.

"Or swear in front of them in case their first words end up being sear words", Gaara continued.

"I didn't think of baby-proofing", Naruto admitted.

"You can't be constantly around them though – what if you're taking care of all three of them alone and you have to go to the toilet or something?"

"Okay, I get it, baby-proofing good, babies in the weapons bad", Naruto said. "And you thought you'd be bad for them – perhaps you should be their godfather", he added under his breath.

"What?"

"Before we left Konoha, I called you 'Uncle Gaara' to the kids, figuring it would annoy Sasuke – which it did – but, I don't know, you could be the godfather to one of them...perhaps Itachi as you're holding him?"

"Naruto, I'm honoured, but –"

"Good, I'll tell Sasuke later", Naruto said brightly.

"You haven't asked him already?"

"Well, I said we'd talk about it later, but he can just accept it, besides, he's the one going off on missions all the time, leaving me to look after them...perhaps if you're not busy I can teleport over here with them when that happens?"

"As much as I'd like that, we both have responsibilities, although if you were to do it every couple of months or so I can't see any issue", Gaara admitted. "How old are they anyway?"

"They were born on 29th March, so six days old", Naruto replied.

"Hmm."

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just...that's the same birthday as my father."

"Well, now you have to be their godfather, clearly they were born that day to prove that you would be a good godfather."

"Naruto...surely there's someone else with a birthday around the same time as them?"

"Hmm...oh yeah. actually, Sakura's is the day before! But Sasuke really would kill me then, you were never his fanboy or anything..."

"Naruto –"

Gaara was cut off by Itachi, who was gurgling and reaching upwards for something to play with. Gaara looked over to the corner of the room, where his gourd was leaning against the wall. A stream of sand flew out of it, and formed various shapes above the three babies, as Gaara set Itachi back on the blanket to watch the various shapes the sand was morphing into.

"Yeah, I'll visit every couple of months...or whenever I need to get them to sleep", Naruto said, noticing how the sand shapes above the babies were making them gradually more drowsy, and the three of them slowly dozed off.

"Naruto, you can't leave the country every time you want them to fall asleep", Gaara pointed out, smiling a little at his friend's antics.

"Why not?" Naruto pouted. Gaara looked at him, so Naruto relented: "Fine... besides, we should probably talk about this mission Sasuke, Suigetsu and Harry are going on..."

* * *

That evening, Sasuke was lying on a bed, in a bedroom in the quarters provided for the Konoha shinobi. He was facing the wall, lying in the dark, even though it was only evening and he was awake anyway. He heard the door open behind him:

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Don't sit in the dark, teme, besides, this is technically my room."

"It's big."

"Visiting Hokage, and there are these three", Naruto pointed out. At the reminder of his children, Sasuke rolled over and stood up from the bed, taking the pram from Naruto and picking up each of the triplets in turn, seemingly checking them before setting them in a cot Gaara had also sorted out for the three of them.

"Thanks", Naruto said gratefully, sitting down on the bed.

"Hn...what's this?!"

"What?" Naruto asked, alarmed at Sasuke's sudden raised voice, especially as it followed his normal non-committal grunt.

"There's sand on Jiraiya!"

"It's just a tiny bit, besides, the three of them fell asleep because Gaara made sand shapes, and – where are you going?"

"There's sand on one of my children, and I'm going to get revenge", Sasuke replied, hand reaching for the door.

"Do it and you're dumped", Naruto stated.

"You wouldn't", Sasuke responded warningly, not turning around.

"Wouldn't I?" Naruto asked. Sasuke turned to face the blond, whose arms were folded as he stood in front of the cot. Sasuke also looked behind him, at the three sleeping babies.

"If it happens again I'll kill him", Sasuke vowed, walking back into the room.

"A little sand won't hurt them, Gaara was around it all the time and he was the Kazekage before he was 16!"

"If you're argument is that they'll end up anything like that raccoon then I am going to go kill him."

"Don't be an idiot. Teme", Naruto added affectionately, walking up to Sasuke and cuddling him. Sasuke but his arms around Naruto, holding him as well. He considered using the closeness as an opportunity to continue his threats to Gaara, but instead decided to use it to press his body close against Naruto's, tugging on blond locks so Naruto's head pulled back from Sasuke's shoulder, allowing Sasuke to kiss Naruto.

Sasuke walked Naruto back towards the bed, pushing the blond backwards onto it and pulling off the blond's trousers and shoes in one go. Naruto sat up so Sasuke could help him remove his shirt as well, then pressed his palm against Sasuke's chest.

"You too", Naruto said. He chose to ignore Sasuke's smirk as his boyfriend stripped quickly, getting down to his underwear in only a few moments, before practically jumping on Naruto, kissing him deeply and pressing their growing erections together through the thin pieces of cloth that were both pairs of underpants. Naruto moaned at the feeling, and was just about to reach down to pull off Sasuke's underwear, when suddenly:

"WAHHH!"

"WAHHH!"

"WAHHH!"

Both young men groaned loudly, and not in pleasure, as one cry created two more, and all three of their children started screaming.

"I blame you for this", Naruto said accusingly, as he reached down to comfort Kushina and Jiraiya, while Sasuke picked up Itachi.

"I don't see why it's my fault."

"Because I wanted one of each surname, but you obviously wanted more Uchihas so made sure it would be three. Plus, if it wasn't for your genes then mine would be stronger, and the third baby would have been a shadow clone, not an actual third baby."

"You're being an idiot."

"You always think that", Naruto replied, as he gradually soothed the two Uchiha babies back to sleep, while Sasuke rocked the Uzumaki baby to sleep at the same time.

"We're not getting laid any time soon, are we?" Naruto asked.

"Dobe."

"That's not an answer."

"It was a rhetorical question – you already know we aren't."

"Still your fault", Naruto mumbled, as he trudged across the room and got into the bed. Sasuke's weight settled into the bed behind him, and Naruto leaned back against the warm body.

" 'Night, teme", Naruto mumbled, already half-asleep.

" 'Night, usuratonkachi", Sasuke replied, both using their nicknames for each other before falling asleep, the three babies sleeping in their cot peacefully – for now.

* * *

_Kill me now. Actually, kill them, I need to be alive for my children. And Naruto. Yes, kill them now. Or better, kill that stupid red-headed raccoon for sending me on a pointless mission with a bunch of idiots. Or even better, kill all of them, including that doll-loving idiot, and just let me, Suigetsu and Harry do it. Although, Suigetsu thinks this is funny, so...yes, he can die too._ Sasuke resisted the urge to cackle evilly out loud, reminding himself that Uchiha's don't do that, although as he looked over and realised that Suigetsu was whispering to Harry, who was trying to hold back his snickering, he decided that he might have to rethink what a Uchiha was supposed to be like, with a brother and two children with the 'Uchiha' surname.

The three of them had been sent on a mission to check out one of Orochimaru's former bases. Never mind the fact that it had been disused for years, and Sasuke had killed Orochimaru – well, absorbed him at least, but he was definitely dead, ever since Itachi...

Regardless, the base had been abandoned, and there wouldn't even be any useful information there. In reality, it was about giving Harry and the Sand genin some experience on missions away from their village. Harry, however, would have been fine without this mission, and the Sand genin:

"We have to do well on this mission!"

"Yes, for Gaara-sama!"

"Gaara-sama will be expecting us to do well!"

Sasuke swore to every deity he could think of that if he heard the word 'Gaara-sama' one more time...

"Sasuke", Harry called from the side of the room. Sasuke joined him.

"What?"

"Try not to kill any of them", Harry said, almost pleadingly.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked, Sharingan whirling into existence.

"Turn that off", Harry said under his breath. "We – that is, you – are supposed to behave. Besides, you think those three aren't going to give a full – and precise – report to Gaara-sama – and yes, I'm using that honorific, just because you only use them to mock people –"

"Your point?"

"They'll tell Gaara that you tried to kill him, Garra will tell Naruto, you won't get sex..." Harry trailed off, expecting his point to have been made.

"Not getting that anyway", Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just get enough with random fangirls and fanboys of me –"

"Jealous?" Suigetsu asked, joining the two of them.

"Hardly, but if it annoys me when they do it to me..."

"Are you three actually helping us?" Kankuro called. The three genin, Ittetsu, Matsuri and Sari, looked accusingly at them as well.

"Gomen, Kankuro-sama", Harry replied, bowing. "How can we help? Is there anywhere else we should check?"

"No, I think we're done", Kankuro replied. _Should I be suspicious of his politeness given that he's teamed up with an antisocial Uchiha and an uncaring waterhead?_ the puppet-master asked himself. He decided against it however, figuring that one of the team had to have some semblance of manners, and it was hardly going to be either of the other two.

It had taken the seven of them a day and a half to reach the base, and Sasuke knew it would be just as long to get back. Sleeping in the tent with Harry and Suigetsu last night, he immediately missed Naruto's warmth, and the knowledge that the triplets were nearby, even if they did prevent him and Naruto from having sex. As the group bedded down in the base of a sand dune for the second night outside of the village, Sasuke realised that he was going to have to get used to this if he wanted to remain an active shinobi. The only way he would be able to stay active and in the village were if he were ANBU, or the Hokage's bodyguard or something...

Sasuke suddenly started in his sleeping bag.

"You okay?" Harry asked sleepily.

"Yeah, bad dream, sorry", Sasuke replied. He noticed Harry's raised eyebrow and general look of disbelief but made no comment, and Harry settled back down to sleep, while Sasuke though over his idea: _bodyguard. Naruto doesn't have any official bodyguards, at least not yet. He's so powerful he doesn't really need any, but I can still match up to him. Actually, I'm probably the only one who can, which will provide a reasonable excuse for the Elders and Danzo – they'll try to keep me away from that sort of powerful position, but I can point out that I'm the only one even somewhat qualified to protect Naruto. Besides, even if they do still believe I'm using him to build an army, or whatever idiotic reason they've come up with this time, that still means I'll have to protect him, so they can't refuse me for that reason...I'll have to pass the chunin exams, and then become a jounin, but I don't actually have to go into ANBU first..._

Sasuke drifted to sleep slowly, still forming his plans, a calculating half-smirk half-smile on his face as he thought about Naruto's office – they already had used it enough, and that was when the village was still being rebuilt, and this plan would give Sasuke an excuse to be in Naruto's office all the time...

* * *

In the end, Sasuke had not killed Kankuro, the three Sand genin, or Gaara, although he did come up with numerous fantasies in which he did. At one point the Sand genin annoyed him to the extent that he seriously considered putting himself under a genjutsu just to get away from the 'amazing Gaara-sama'. Unfortunately, Harry had noticed this, and kept prodding him out of even attempting to put himself under a genjutsu.

They had teleported back to Konoha, arriving a few days after they left, and still allowing Harry a couple more days in Konoha before he had to return to Britain. In this time, he, Suigetsu and Sasuke had completed another mission as a team, just a D-rank mission the day after they had returned, involving weeding some swamp. Sasuke had apparently been to the same place before, and had picked some plants there with Naruto, as part of a mission not long after the village had been rebuilt after Pein's attack. Harry and Suigetsu had decided that there was some sort of conspiracy there, as the woman kept giving Sasuke knowing looks, and commenting about rain and the barn... Sasuke wasn't going to tell his teammates that his and Naruto's first time had been in the barn, but still...

Harry was now packing up the few things he had brought with him, getting ready to return to Britain. It was early afternoon on Friday when he said goodbye to Sasuke, Naruto and the triplets, as well as Suigetsu, before heading to Tsunade's office to inform her that he was about to leave. However, as it was already late afternoon when he left, it was around 1am when Harry reappeared in Britain. He appeared in a completely dark area, as it was nighttime, cloudy and only early April, not to mention that he was on the coast with no light sources around at all. Harry knocked the quick-release mechanism on his right forearm, his wand being released into his hand. He lit up his wand, pointing it around, looking for any structures. He knew that the Horcrux was around here based on Voldemort's memories, but he also remembered it being inside a cave. The sea crashed violently against the rocks, just as Harry's attention was drawn over to a specific section of the cliff. He held his wand in his mouth as he swam carefully across the small amount of water separating his earlier position from where he needed to be, vaguely remembering something Voldemort knew about anti-Apparition wards around the cave.

Harry closed his eyes, partly to ignore the cold of the night air against his now damp clothes, and partly so he could remember what Voldemort knew. He felt his Rinnegan activate as he pulled Voldemort's memories to the surface. Harry waved his hand, casting a quick spell to dry himself off, before crouching down beside a small door, pulling a kunai from the weapons pouch on his leg. He quickly and efficiently sliced open his palm, dripping some blood onto a small bowl-shaped section of rock, before standing back up. He returned the kunai to his weapon's pouch, wiping the blood off of both the kunai and his hand onto his trouser leg, as the cave suddenly became visible.

Harry entered the cave cautiously, forcing his Sharingan to activate rather than his Rinnegan. He looked around the massive cave, barely able to see the walls or roof. The majority of the cave was filled with a lake, full of black water, with an island at the centre on which stood a podium. As Harry's gaze swept across the cave, he found the boat that he knew was there, Voldemort's memories proving useful in locating the invisible boat tethered at the side of the lake. As he crossed the lake, more of Voldemort's memories surfaced and Harry's mind, and he now knew that the lake was filled with Inferi and the locket was indeed on the podium, protected by a potion which would not only pain and poison the drinker, but also dehydrate them. However, they would be unable to conjure water, and taking any water from the lake would disturb the Inferi.

As the boat reached the small island, Harry climbed out, taking out a small bottle from his pocket. He walked up to podium, spotting the locket beneath the glowing green potion. Using the bottle, he took a sample of the potion, before returning the way he had come and heading back outside.

When he reached the spot at which he had Apparated in, he realised it must have been later than he thought when he arrived, or rather that he had been in the cave a long while, as the day was just beginning to dawn, the first glimmers of light peeking above the horizon. A quick_Tempus _revealed that it was 5.50am on Saturday morning, a little over four hours before the train would leave King's Cross to return to Hogwarts after the holidays. Harry deactivated his kekkei genkai, his eyes returning back to blue, before he Apparated away, reappearing in an alleyway in London. He cast a few quick charms to clean himself up and change his clothes, as he was still dressed as a shinobi, then, once clean and in his everyday – albeit pureblood-looking – clothes, he walked through the streets of London towards Grimmauld Place.

When he arrived at his house at Grimmauld Place, he asked Kreacher to take a message to Draco, letting his boyfriend know that he hadn't gone there after the holidays as he had returned too late. He then took a brief shower and got some breakfast before heading out again, catching the Tube to King's Cross in order to meet up with Draco and head back for school. He briefly wondered about Dumbledore, as Snape had predicted he would die before the end of the academic year, but soon found his thoughts turning instead to his pending exams, both his NEWTs and the chunin exams which he would take not long afterwards, his mind becoming focussed on his upcoming studying as he travelled through London to King's Cross.

* * *

**A/N - Please read and review!**

**Next Chapter - Dumbledore worsens as the exams start!**


End file.
